


Problematic Soldier

by Maelstrom_Prince



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Angst and Tragedy, Animal Traits, Animalistic Naruto, Art, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Child Abuse, Danzou is evil af, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Hanyou Naruto, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Parent Umino Iruka, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Team 7 is the best family, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Will probably give you emotional whiplash, You Have Been Warned, Youkai, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom_Prince/pseuds/Maelstrom_Prince
Summary: Under the pressure of the Nine Tails attack on the Leaf, Minato is forced to use an unfinished seal on his son. A couple months later, Sarutobi abruptly demands Jiraiya to return to the village in haste when the seal shows signs of breaking.Young Naruto falls into the hands of Danzou, and the council demands him to train the boy into something of use. A soldier.They never mentioned that he still had to behuman.





	1. Walls

Kakashi was the poster child for a shinobi hardened by the traumatic life ninjas were assigned to lead. He doesn't remember much of his mother; only the soft caress of her frail fingers against his face, only the light scent of birch wood, only the faint sound of his father choking down his cries, a pale hand lying limp on bedsheets.

_Don't leave me_

He remembers too much of his father. The swelling sense of awe as he was bathed in fame so great it was said to pale that of the sannin. The nation of praise, a father asking nothing more than the happiness of his son. The soft smiles, the skin near his eyes pinched as he grinned at Kakashi in nothing short of love and pride. Then the rumours reaching his ears, a village betrayal. It was just  _lies_ , it had to be  _lies, lies- it can't possibly be true._

_Except it was_

The gleam in his eyes fading, the blood pooling beneath his body. He was a broken man and he only smiled as he begged to be reunited with his wife. Kakashi stood not two feet away, numb as he failed to recognise the empty shell that used to his only left family.

He shut himself off from the world for a long time, built his walls so high nothing was able to get to him anymore. Throwing himself into training, he found success easily enough; the world around him saw his lack of self-preservation and they called it  _bravery._ They looked at his broken soul and bathed him in praise he couldn't hear- He was a  _true_  ninja, they'd say. The village marvelled at his skills and turned a blind eye to his blatant recklessness; because a ninja that did not follow his heart, but rather his orders, was what would ultimately protect them without consequence.

When he was appointed a genin, he despised his team and he hated his sensei. It was not out of malice, but out of fear. He had spent so long refusing to see the daylight in his dark world, he had forgotten it ever existed. When he was suddenly surrounded by others that actually seemed to care for him, it left him stripped and unprepared for the emotional turmoil it would bring him. He tried impossibly hard to shut them out, but they saw through his mask, through his bravery, through his skills and through the wall he previously had thought indestructible.

He had worked carelessly for years to protect himself from behind the safety of his walls, why were they so adamant about tearing down the only thing keeping his injured mind in one piece?

He later found out it was through love. Not the type that is written in Jiraiya's novels, not the kind that you thought about with a lover, but the same love that allowed him to remember the distinct  _warmth_ of his mother. His team would protect him and over time he found that he was reluctantly admitting that he wanted to protect them too.

After a long while, he began to let them in. He refused to take down his walls, but he at least allowed passage through for the few people that earned his trust. Minato especially, he was naturally a busy man of great importance within the village, but he still managed to make time for his genin out of training. He ingrained how teamwork was paramount to a ninja's career, despite many working alone.

' _Those who break the rules are scum, those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum'_

After the passing of his only two teammates, Kakashi had taken to try and shut himself off again, overworking himself into a frenzy and unsure what to do with the raw burn of guilt and sadness that he swore to himself he'd never feel again-  _It was his fault, he killed her, he killed them both, he's the reason- He should've- It can't- Not again-_

Minato would cast him soft and sad stares when he found his only student in the training grounds, knuckles raw from landing countless bruising blows to the practice log. He didn't praise him for working hard and he didn't scold him either- despite both knowing the action was not to be stronger, but to savour the brief satisfaction of feeling pain so real, the psychological massacre dulled momentarily. He understood Kakashi and offered his silent gesture of acceptance. Minato taught Kakashi many other life-saving qualities, to learn to accept the things he could not change, the courage to change the things he could, and the wisdom to know the difference. In a way, Minato was much like a father, even Kushina fussing about him when he took the offer to join them for dinner. It was so domestic to be in the presence of the young pair Hatake couldn't help but crave the safety enveloping him. It gave him hope to see the happiness that the world still held, the pair having their own monsters to battle, yet waking up to a new horizon each day.

Several years later, when Kushina announced to him she was pregnant, Kakashi was rendered speechless, soon overcome by the overwhelming bloom of pride, his sensei was going to be a father. Initially, jealousy seemed to be the most appropriate assumption as he watched the to-be happy family grow, a picture so perfect he’d give anything to be a piece of once again. For a long while, he was unable to place how he felt with certainty, the only comparison he could come close to was the itching familiarity of protectiveness. It was too late to beg for what he’d already lost, but he was going to give his life to make sure they’d never suffer the same fate.

Not a soul foresaw the greatest threat the leaf village had ever faced, the ferocity and destruction the Nine-Tailed monstrosity wrecked was like no other. The Kyuubi uprooted and demolished lives like no war Konoha had seen, it seemed less an act of man and resembled more the wrath of gods.

He'd been assigned by Minato to protect Kushina.

_He failed._

Barely a man and yet he was left with a wailing babe curled in blood-stained fabrics, screaming frantically for the arms of his mother. Kakashi couldn't help the sudden influx of unrighteousness, forcing him to the ground as he dry heaved, clutching the only being left of Minato and Kushina to his chest with an awkward battle between tender and desperate force.

" _I've got you, it's ok- we're ok- you're ok, I've got you-"_

He could no longer decipher if it was him or Naruto he was trying to reassure.

Afterward, Kakashi was deemed unsuitable to take care of the child by the now reappointed Sandaime Hokage. It made sense, he was far too young, too busy, his home and lifestyle was no place for a child- but he knew he had to at least try.

Several months later, Naruto seemed to disappear. Kakashi was ordered strictly that he was to make no further contact with the child. Hiruzen apologised with a haunting expression of guilt when Kakashi pleaded-

"What have you  **done!?"**

"I'm sorry Hatake-san, please know the boy is safe."

Kakashi didn't believe him. The building sense of dread climbed up his walls and seeped through the cracks with each passing year.

Merely days before the annual genin exam, Kakashi was called into the council. It was never a good omen, but he reluctantly stood motionless as an elderly man stepped into the room, dull looking but surrounded by the dark sense of malevolence. Kakashi recognised him as Danzou, the man that had tried to take advantage of Kakashi after the passing of Minato, convincing his younger, emotional self to spy against the Hokage.

The suspense in the room could be cut with knives as a smaller figure walked into the room behind him, shadowing the man with the silent steps of a trained shinobi.

Every passing second felt like rocks in his pockets, making his limbs gradually heavier as he took note of the child; only looking to be around the height of 10 or 12, yet holding himself as if the world itself sat on top his narrow shoulders. He wore the easily recognisable ANBU gear, with an additional black band around the base of his small throat. The mask struck frigid chills down Kakashi's spine, a mocking smiled fox mask, reminiscent of the darkened eyes of the Kyuubi- teeth painted on display on a thin snout. _And ears,_ furry, rusty orange and independently moving- the ever so slight flicker of life under the perked mask ones. 

"Kitsune-kun, remove your mask." Sarutobi gruffly sliced through the eerie silence with his voice.

The boy fluidly hooked his fingers on either side of the smiling mask, removing it from it's covering. A haunting shade of blonde hair was revealed, followed by the same striking gem blue eyes from all those years ago, now steeled and empty of emotion.

Kakashi's mind felt like he was falling into ice-cold water- drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAOH Ok. So I came up with this idea in like...yr7 and it was the physical form of literary trash- then I was like, woo! Reboot! In 2014 and that was also trash. But I still want to continue it. So um, third try lucky? Also this was a big hit when I first wrote it for some reason, so if something sounds familiar, you’ve probably read the older shitty cousin of this story.


	2. Claws aren't Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seal begins to show signs of breaking, the Hokage is out of options and Danzou takes his prize.

It's said that you cannot be all good, if you are all powerful. Just as you cannot be all powerful, if you are all good.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, being the Hokage. For every good decision he has made; he's made many more mistakes and endless regrets. He was about to make another.

Minato defied all odds. He was a selfless man, an inspiring teacher, a great Hokage, a loving husband- it was no doubt he would have made a brilliant father. He was a hero to the village in his dying moments. His existence was not without fault, but he seemed more in line with a god than a man. He seemed too good to be to be true and unfortunately, it turns out that it was.

His last mistake, wrapped up snugly in sunshine yellow blankets, submerged in a blissful subconscious.

In Minato's haste to save the village, end the destruction, save his wife, his beautiful Kushina- he put blind faith in a seal that had yet to be perfected. It was a work of art, but any artist holds the knowledge that completion is only told by time.

If it were for anything less, it may have been enough. But for the entity made completely from chakra and malice, a god of carnage-

it simply wasn't.

Minato was all mankind could give-

he wasn't  _enough_.

The Council had gathered after the attack, hushed whispers around a table. They were fearful and already wary of the babe, the seeping red seal dripping from his round and bare tum. Sarutobi asked them to place their faith and hope in an infant incapable of even controlling his own bowel movements. They were scared and wary, scowling at him as if a fool. In a way, he felt as ludicrous as they made him seem.

His first choice was Kakashi, but the boy had been on the brink of hysterics for weeks after the incident. He'd lost everything, too much for a boy his age. He was too young, he could barely care for himself, let alone a baby. As much his pleas to see Naruto hurt to decline, he knew it would be best. If he saw the boy, he would grow attached and the burden of his failure along with it.

Hiruzen himself could not take care of him either, he had children already- he was a Hokage for the second time. He was far too old. Instead, he convinced the Council to let him stay in the Hokage tower, with around the clock care from several workers and guards.

They let it slide because they thought if something were to go wrong, it would be the most appropriate place.

Sarutobi didn't need them to know the real reason he decided such. Naruto was vulnerable, he was a target- the Leaf was already under the watchful eyes of its enemies because of its state of unsteadiness. The Land of Fire was busy licking its wounds, they simply didn't have the manpower to defend the boy from a foreign village attack. He was undeniably valuable and the world was not ready for his existence.

At first, the carers sneered at the babe, holding him with reluctant hands as he wailed. But they were being paid more than enough- each had signed a waiver of strict confidentiality. The boy was not to be harmed in any way possible. They were of at least chunnin level, old enough to know that orders were to be actioned without question or hesitance. Eventually, the knowledge of his seal faded- it was hard to hate when the baby's cries for his dead mother echoed the halls until his lungs undoubtedly hurt.

One of his night shift carers was a currently resigned ANBU member, Yuugao Uzuki. Previously wearing a porcelain pointed cat mask, she decided to step down after the attack. It was looked down upon due to the already shortage of ninja, but she knew that in order to continue, she would need to take time off the battlefield to repair herself. With her skills in mind, Sarutobi approached her with the offer of Naruto's night watch. They were most susceptible to sneak attacks after sundown and she was fully equipped to deal with them accordingly. What she hadn't quite been prepared for was the launch into a role no previous mission had ever asked of her.

The first couple nights on the job were difficult. She was used to hardening it out for whole nights on end, the time was no hindrance, but the in-between tasks were...different. She'd seen men torn down, families murdered, actions of ruthless cold blood, but never answered the cries of a baby searching for his parents.

She spent hours over his cot; simply watching the tears stream down his chubby, flushed cheeks, eyes squinted under hairless eyebrows and toothless gums on display as he screamed. She was not bothered by the sound, being a ninja, even at the ripe age of 22, you get used to being able to tune out distress.

_How could something so small, so powerless, do so much damage? What was it like to simultaneously hold so much malfeasance and innocence in such a tiny body? This cruel world would no doubt make the boy into a monster, if he wasn't one already._

One night, with deadly precise and calm hands, she brought a kunai to the boy's bared throat as he left off another round of wails. As soon as the cold metal met his skin, he paused his distressed cries. His little chest pounded to catch his breath from his fit. Then, a glazed over eye creaked open and looked at her, followed by the other to match a curious gaze. He was not aware of the blade at his skin, but his lips went lax as he reached toward her with careless fingers.

She swallowed once, then twice, before letting a sigh slip between her lips. She removed the lethal weapon and with her withdrawal, Naruto's lip wobbled. He sniffed, sucking in air for his next round of complaints. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, nervously sliding a cautious hand beneath his weighted head and another under his bottom.

Placing him against her chest, he soon calmed in her embrace. Silent and probably not sure what to make of the situation, the boy wasn't held by the other staff from what she knew. Briefly picked up to be burped or cleaned, the interaction was kept to a minimum.

"You and me both, buddy." She whispered, knowing full on he couldn't understand her. Trying to remember a mother's interaction, she gently swayed her torso in the peaceful darkness of his room. He continued to stare up at her, seemingly content with the body heat and movement. Eventually, he got hungry again. It was sometime in the early morning and she used to leave the job to the morning carer, but instead, she kept him cradled in the crook of her arm as she stepped into the kitchen to warm him a bottle. He started to fuss at the change of scenery, but his frustrated huffs were soon muffled by the teat.

The two became expectantly close after that night. She found that during the day she was prone to boredom outside of any shinobi duties, usually resulting in her helping citizens with menial tasks around the village. The boy had also apparently become much more nocturnal, sleeping more soundly during the day much to his carers' relief. When her Yuugao's shift started, like clockwork, he was awake to greet her, every time without fail.

Sometimes he'd babble and whine until she picked him up, but she soon found that she didn't mind the peaceful calm that washed over her when he rested into her arms. She'd bathe him, feed him twice, he'd gurgle at her at random intervals and she'd strike up a one-sided conversation with her day's events.

A couple months after, one of the tyke's carers had stumbled into Sarutobi's office, struggling with the guard she'd pushed through with sweat across her brow, clutching a hand to her chest and panic in her eyes. He predicted the worst and shot up from his desk as he beckoned her forward, dismissing the guard.

"It's the boy- he, he-"

"Breathe, girl, what is it? What happened?" Raising a hand to signal on one of the hidden ANBU, he gestured for them to enter view.

"He, he's got t-teeth, sir!"

 _'Oh, you have got to be kidding me.'_  He thought exasperatedly, slumping against his desk with a heavy sigh. Here he was thinking that they had a kidnapping on their hands, a war, no doubt- instead, he got some early teething.

"No- sir- they're- his teeth are sharp! He's got at least his first four- all at once! They're like pins in his mouth-! They- They look like little  _d-dog teeth_!" She trembled in hysterics, holding her hand forward to show blood dripping from her palm.

"Kami…" He cursed, half in irritation and the other in discomfort, waving an ANBU to follow him out to the hallway.

He entered the room down the corridor; plain white walls, hardwood floors, a pine cot with pale blue sheets, a changing table and a single chair that Yuugao had moved from the kitchen. There were no windows, only a small vent by the wall.

Approaching the screaming babe, he winced at the sudden pitch assaulting his ears.

"Naruto, Naruto, what have you done now…" He ushered, reaching a hand into his cot to try and disrupt the boy's tantrum. Bright blue eyes zipped towards him, locking onto his old, tired pupils, but doing little to halt his voice. It did, however, give Hiruzen a perfect view of his little chompers. Instead of the expected middle two, his corner canines had poked through on both his top and bottom gums. Perfectly white, and just as the girl claimed, thinner than the usual wide baby teeth and impossibly sharp.

It was a shock, to say the least.

' _Was the seal breaking? Was this normal for Jinchuuriki?'_

"Send notice to Jiraiya, now! I want him back in the village at once!" He barks with a deep voice to the ANBU, queuing them to flicker out of the room after a momentary nod.

The sudden and loud order had Naruto ready to test out the capacity of his lungs again.

Turning back to the cot, he quickly unbuttoned the soft cotton onesie. The seal remained visibly inactive compared to the newly placed pulsing state upon his birth. Naruto squirmed furiously, working himself further into a frenzy- making it no question that he was not at all happy with the situation.

"Someone find Uzuki-san."

He left the room, he didn't have time to coddle Naruto out of his tantrum. He needed to make sure everything was in place so that the issue at hand didn't get out- and if it did- measures to keep the village safe were ready. They ultimately had no idea what they were dealing with.

Jiraiya was more than likely stumbling around hidden villages, drinking away his sorrows and burying his guilt in porn. He was a man in mourning, abandoning his godson and refusing to step foot in the village. Sarutobi needed to get the bastard back here, it was the only way to access Naruto's seal properly and decide how they were to approach this. If the Council even caught wind of the boy's newest progression, his death would be almost certain- he could do little more than beg.

When Jiraiya came back to the village, he was but a hollow man. A smile too wide, dark, sunken bruises beneath his eyes, pale and sickly skin.

Few words were exchanged before he had the man look at Naruto's seal, confirming what they had already dreaded.

"His seal...It's not holding out. At least at this capacity. The rate of effectiveness will probably decline rapidly before later slowing- how long though? There's no telling. It might hit a capacity where it will stop declining, but we have no way of telling when that will be and how much the boy can hold out against it.

He might die before that happens, might be completely consumed by the Kyuubi- I mean, we can place more seals to slow the rate, but there's no way to completely stop the slow absorption into the boy's own chakra system."

He sighs, lifting a hand to cover his eyes and trying to ignore the dull throb in his temples.

"By the looks of it, the way Minato has designed this- It's...It's different than Kushina's seal. I studied Kushina's- it was, it was not like this. It was keeping them separate. She basically had two different systems. But this... I think Minato… I think he had it mind that eventually- I think the crazy bastard wanted Naruto to learn how to...how to become one with Kyuubi."

' _Minato Namikaze, you crazy son of a-'_

Naruto woke with a sharp inhale, breaths quickening at the sight of the stranger looming over him. His lips wobbled, pulling back to show his displeasure, brow lowering into a frown. A squealed sound escaped and Jiraiya's breath hitched, caught in his throat by the nostalgic blue reflecting on dark eyes.

"Well, you've got your mother's lungs, for sure." He let out a humourless chuckle, glancing at him with a sad gaze.

Uzuki rushed into the room just as Naruto started to sob- she had temporarily become the boy's fulltime carer due to her history of being an ANBU being the most appropriate for the unsteady situation. She didn't seem to mind, nor was she bothered by the newest development- if anything, she had become steadily protective of Naruto.

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair, feeling the wooden frame creak beneath his weight. "What are you going to do? You know you can't keep this from the Council forever-"

Hiruzen sighs, for what seems to be the hundredth time that day. "Your return has no doubt sparked their interest anyway- I don't, I don't know- what we'll tell them. If the Nine-Tails really is merging with the boy as you say- we'll be lucky to come out with his life."

With tiny outstretched hands reaching towards her, Uzuki scooped the boy up from under the Sannin's studying eyes to hush down his obvious distress.

"We don't know the extent of the Kyuubi's influence- We could be dealing with-"

"Hokage-sama, if I may-" Yuugao's stern voice cut through.

Sarutobi was shocked with the interruption of the former ANBU. It was ingrained in her training to never be outspoken, he didn't personally have a problem with her input, but it was unexpected. He gave a small nod for her to continue.

She cleared her throat, continuing her soft patting of the baby's blonde locks on her shoulder as he drooled into her shirt.

"If the Kyuubi really is Naruto- or heavily influencing him- do you really think he would still be defecating three times a day- doing nothing but crying and vomiting on himself as a complaint? I do apologise, but I can't help but feel that even if the Kyuubi is merging the boy, we need to consider that he may only be influenced in physical ways. His mental capacity seems, well, just like that of any other four-month-old child."

As almost to prove her point, Naruto reached up to grab a solid hold on her hair- forcing her to quickly divert her attention to untangling his drool covered hands.

After a couple weeks, the Council demanded an update and thorough explanation of Jiraiya's sudden reappearance. He had formatted a report that he could deliver with the best chances of dismissal, downplaying the severity, but still informing them of the recent developments.

It was expected, but Sarutobi could feel his chest tighten with the uproar. Several members announced Naruto was a threat to the village, his very existence painting a target on the Leaf.

"Need to be disposed of-"

"Could be used as a trade for protection-"

"Hokage-sama, please be reasonable-"

"The beast will be our demise!"

Jiraiya stood, sending his chair screeching backward and halting the commotion. "Silence! That boy saved your lives! He's the only one keeping that thing at bay- The Yondaime gave himself for this-"

"He may not have needed to if you had been here, instead of off cowering behind the tailcoat of your own former glory!" The wobbly voice of a council member snarked.

"You know full well why I couldn't be here- You do nothing but  _sit_  here as your village  _burns-"_  Jiraiya's voice boomed, hands abruptly slamming down the hard table.

A tense silence blanketed the room.

Then, a man cascaded in shadows stood, he'd been seated the whole time so far- not letting out a peep. The Hokage visibly tensed with recognition as the darkly cloaked figure spoke.

"I have a program many of you may know about- I offer a special opportunity for young individuals with exceptional abilities. I help them harbour their skills and teach them to use them...in the most beneficial ways. Uzumaki may be significantly younger than our usual recruitment, but I'm sure we can make some...exceptions." His voice was deep, laced with a deceitful confidence.

"Train? You torture- you destroy the humanity in them-" Jiraiya spits, a threat in his tone and glare serving as a heavy rifle aim.

"I do whatever proves  _necessary_ -" He hisses with a barely concealed sneer. "-In order to create the most effective and efficient outcome. I'm afraid that the humanity only serves to hinder their use as shinobi. I'm sure we can agree that it makes a great man, but a lousy soldier.

Hokage-sama, that boy is not fit to be a great man, the beast in his confines will influence him and it's up to us to nurture how. Allow me to give his life a purpose fit for a hero."

The Council had come to an agreement that Danzou Shimura was the best option. He'd created the perfect platter for all tastes- he'd offered Sarutobi an outcome where the boy comes out with his life and he'd given the old power hungry members a weapon of priceless calibre. He also held some of the most powerful shinobi the village had to offer to his disposal in the case they lost control.

Jiraiya left when it was clear that Hiruzen had given up his desperate search for alternative outcomes. The betrayal was painful, but the grieving man couldn't muster the will the stand up for his godson. He'd seen the seal firsthand- If what they say is true, he wouldn't long. He only hoped that he'd be able to give Naruto a quality of life with at least some normality, before his humanity was too far gone to be safe.

The contract was written after further discussion that the boy would be raised in the Hokage tower until his first birthday, when guardianship would then be transferred to Shimura. He was to raise Naruto Uzumaki, with yearly progression updates until he was deemed suitable by the Council or the Hokage to be instructed otherwise.

That night, Hiruzen dismissed Uzuki from her night shift. She was reluctant to leave the boy after she'd been informed of the contract, but didn't question or make a complaint. Hiruzen retrieved Naruto from his cot, fruitlessly trying his best not to disturb his slumber, but adding a subtle sway to his arm to ease him from his dreams. Returning to his office, he removes his triangular uniformed hat and places it soundlessly on his desk. Every step to his chair feeling as though a weighted ball had been added to his ankles, he tries to swallow the ever-growing welt of guilt in his parched throat.

He runs his fingers feather light across the baby's cheek, bubbling a high pitched giggle as he chews open-mouthed on his blanket, drool dampening the soft fabric.

"I'm too old for this.." He whispers darkly under his breath as he signs the boy's future and any chance of normality he ever hoped for away.

They only had 5 more months with Naruto in their care, but the signs were beginning to show. Naruto had become irritable, his other teeth slowly beginning to come through- sharper than usual, but thankfully still relatively normal in appearance. He had developed rapidly since the first incident and now needed full-time attention from Yuugao, quickly learning to crawl and dig his tiny hardened nails into anything he didn't like.

He didn't like to be picked up and crawled even when it was clear he had the ability to stand stably his stubby two legs. His eyes where a crystalline blue, striking and hyper-aware of anything that moved. Once he had become mobile, the Hokage noticed there was something un-childlike and intelligent in his sharp gaze. The boy was an escape artist, highly destructive and very prone to boredom. Unlike other children, no stuffed toy could quell his curiosity- only serving to be reduced to stuffing and synthetic fur when the boy used it to show his frustration.

He was sensitive to smells and sounds- knowing exactly when Uzuki entered the kitchen across the building and perking up to whine at her as she approached the room with food. He knew who people were by their voice, not their face- making it very clear to those he didn't like that he wasn't against demonstrating his distaste.

He didn't speak, only gurgle, babble, whine or scream. Sometimes when a guard got too close, the boy would let out a low hum, brow furrowing to shadow his pointed glare. It sounded suspiciously like a growl, trembling the overflowing worry that pooled in Uzuki and Sarutobi's minds. They knew the more Naruto took on habits from the Kyuubi, the more freedom he'd have to sacrifice.

On his first birthday, instead of cake and streamers, the boy was gifted two heavily padded bodyguards at his door. At first wary, he decided he didn't like his present- resulting in the most violent tantrum the boy had ever had. Thrashing, screaming, crying and sharp nails swinging wildly as Uzuki, Sarutobi and Danzou stood in the hallway.

Quickly subdued with an unknown drug in a needle to his upper arm, Naruto's body dropped in their hold like a sack of potatoes. Chakra restricting cuffs latched tightly to his tiny wrists and ankles, Uzuki watched in heart-wrenching horror as they carried the boy from the room and Danzou turned to face the Hokage beside her. Lips graced with a tightly pulled and overplayed sympathetic smile, he muttered his false apologises.

The boy was taken to a ward the man had set up months before, a whole section of the highly concealed ROOT base, designed specifically for the boy and his tenant. The white walls gave the whole area an eerie hospital feel, sterile and filtered air disguising any scents of nature. Of course, the boy wouldn't have anything to miss, having never been exposed to the open world in the first place.

Brought into a medical examination room, the boy was restrained to a cold steel table- not a flinch of movement from his unconscious body. Tests were taken, samples of tissue, blood, saliva, fingerprints, hair and claws. His chakra system was analysed, body scanned several times- they wanted to know every biological movement and change his body had.

Like a new piece of technology, they had to know the ins and outs of every part to know what they were truly working with.

As they finished the first round of tests, Danzou took it upon himself to enter the scene. The boy was only beginning to wake when he stood in front of him, blocking his view of the movement around him. The older man ran his fingers through impossibly soft blonde locks gingerly, smiling down at a barely conscious Naruto with a fond smile.

"Hello, my little Kitsune." He whispered softly.

Electric blue eyes jolt to him in panic, clearly still unable to regain feeling in his limbs. His chest quickens its pace as his heart works overtime- oxygen being pulled through his nostrils stiffly.

"Now, now, calm, little one."

Naruto didn't, pupils constricting to slits as they reacted to the harsh fluorescent lights above him. Shimura gave the boy's shoulder a gentle caress.

"You have much to learn, my pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danzou you evil bastard


	3. Just a Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His top lip peels back, revealing strained gums and sharp teeth- bottom jaw loosely hanging and pink tongue folded back in an undoubtable hissing noise. He launches himself back into a defensive crouch, cradling an oozing- steaming palm to his chest as he scuttles backward under the bed.
> 
> As if the show was over, Shimura relaxes his shoulders back and lets out a lighthearted chuckle in what seems to be...amusement.

 

The next time Sarutobi saw the young Uzumaki, the boy had a shocking new development. His continued exposure to the Kyuubi had lifted his ears until the shell was significantly bigger, pointed and with enough muscle function to rotate. The outer shell was covered with a layer of fur; not quite blonde in colour, but darkened with a rusty orange hue. His striking blue eyes were still oceans to drown in- inquisitive and analysing every detail he could soak in. His hands and feet were bare, clearly showing his now sharpened nails- or rather, claws. No longer were they slightly pointed tips, they were fully extended into small talons- slightly curled at the ends.

When Sarutobi arrived, Danzou had directed him to his office, debriefing him on Naruto's progression and the current routine he was undergoing daily. The man before him was untrustworthy- no doubt conniving in his plans, slippery in getting what he wants and leaving not a breadcrumb in his trail. But despite the uncertainty that swirls nauseatingly around his insides, even he had to admit that the boy was clearly being fed well, exercised, entertained and clothed. At least on paper.

He demanded to see Naruto, ignoring Danzo's amused chuckle at his clear distrust as they exited the office.

The boy was in his room, playing idly with an unidentified object; concealed by the angle he had sat from the one way viewing mirror. He wore loose, dark blue three-quarter pants, a plain white tee-shirt and an improvised version of the typical ANBU protection vests.

After a couple seconds, the boy's head spun around, eyes darting immediately to the one-way panel. His breath quickened, bottom lip drooping slightly as he inhaled- as if tasting the air. His ears swivelled towards them, the left one flickering in a shudder as his hair tickled the sensitive vellus hair on the inner cartilage.

"He's worked out there are people outside his room- we suspect by scent. Amazing, isn't he? He's figured out who every member is- of course not by face, but memorised his routine and what part each is involved with." Danzou states almost breathlessly, misplaced pride in his voice.

Opening his mouth to reply- Hiruzen's breath is drowned as he sees the object of question in the boy's hands. A kunai, dark metal glinting tauntingly to show it's clear sharp angle. It cuts cleanly through his train of thoughts and leaves his words hanging from his tongue.

He groans deeply, anger sparking at his own idiocy, of course, it all seemed too good to be true- Of  _fucking_ course Shimura would give the kid a fucking  _Kunai_ to play with-

"You'll want to start explaining  _right now_ -" He hisses at the man beside him, fury boiling-  _rumbling-_ only doused by the ice that runs through his veins as Naruto runs a curious finger over the edge of the blade.

Apparently aware of the turmoil, Shimura smirks, the skin over his cheeks quirking dangerously, lifting a single finger to his thinned lips. "Shhh...Watch." There's a glint in his eye that dries the moisture from Sarutobi's mouth, his throat feeling like he'd run steel wool over the inside.

"I will not stand by as- " He croaks the words out, wincing as his voice catches, caught in a cage of barbed wire.

Old, tired eyes watch as the blonde tyke accidentally slices through his tiny, pale hand. Still chubby with baby fat, the flesh splits, skin wrenched apart with a clean, deep red line. The boy seems to register the situation faster than their trained eyes can track- dropping the knife to the ground as if scorched by naked flames. His previously beautiful ocean eyes shrinking to vibrating slits amidst blood-curdling crimson pools. His beast-like ears flatten against his skull, burrowing themselves beneath spiked blonde hair, fraying as if exposed to static. His top lip peels back, revealing strained gums and sharp teeth- bottom jaw loosely hanging and pink tongue folded back in an undoubtable hissing noise. He launches himself back into a defensive crouch, cradling an oozing- _steaming_ palm to his chest as he scuttles backward under the bed.

As if the show was over, Shimura relaxes his shoulders back and lets out a lighthearted chuckle in what seems to be... _amusement._

Unlocking the chakra signatured steel door, Danzou and the now wary Hokage step into the stale quarantine room. Naruto's panicked snarls died down into silence, echoing their footfalls over perfectly white, glossed floors.

"Naruto." Danzo's deep voice asks, not a question, a command.

Silence only follows, threatening to swallow the hushed whimper of the boy.

"Naruto, come." His voice is stale of emotion and brings a shiver to Hirozen's spine because he's talking to a toddler. A very young child in pain, being  _commanded_. He remembers his own son, Asuma, still finding his own feet at this age, crying with balled fists to his eyes after simply falling down.

A couple seconds follow before barely audible scuttle of tiny feet across vinyl floors could be heard.

A blonde head of hair slowly peeks out from under the bed. He's still cradling his hand to his rapidly rising chest and ears remaining flat against his head. He's not looking at them, head looking straight to the floor.

"Here."

Naruto's shoulders hunch up to his neck and Sarutobi feels a small swell of reassurance at the boy's hesitance.  
_  
'You are not truly safe here. Do not trust this man Naruto.'_ His thoughts are broken, hopelessly trying to convey them to the boy when Naruto slowly walks towards them.

"Your hands."

The boy looks up at them, eyes strikingly blue once more and widened in nervousness. He holds his hands up to them palm up and barely in time for them to watch what remains of a serious wound fade to pale, unmarred skin.

"The Kyuubi has given him extremely effective healing abilities, noticed by our nurse after she took some blood. He hasn't been sick for his entire time here, not a single trace of defective disease in his system. His temperature is inhumanly high- we predict the potency of Kyuubi's chakra makes his body inhabitable for foreign bacteria humans are prone to.

The demon's chakra fluctuates when an injury is caused, condensing so highly in the area that steam excels from the wound as it heals." Danzou explains as if Naruto weren't standing right before him, as if he was a new gadget- a specimen.

Sarutobi drinks in all that Danzou could provide, mind searching desperately for anything written in fine print. Caught in the dangerous tip of scales on whether he wants to know what they did after that nurse found out the boy could heal. The knowledge freezes his urge to reach out and hold Naruto, tell him it's ok- he's sorry he couldn't protect him from this, that he'll find a way to free him. Guilt eats away at him because he knows doesn't deserve to touch him, that the false hope he provides is crueller than leaving him here.

He leaves soon after, oceans of blue buried in twin irises following him out.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto's world is simple.

He lives surrounded by white walls and taken care of by people that wear white painted masks.

Every day is a routine, wake up, get dressed, eat, have literary lessons, eat, have physical lessons, eat, get clean and dressed, sleep.

His favourite is when his physical lessons are outside. They have a sectioned off area of what his instructor, Tiger-sensei- calls  _'The Forest of Death.'_  It's marked off by high metal fences and more people in black cloaks and white masks standing guard in the shadows. He doesn't really understand the concept of death, other than the textbook term of 'no longer functional.'

He knows everyone by their masks and smells. Of course, he knows they have other, real names, but he's never been allowed to call them by them. Tiger-san ( _Hinoe-san_ ) is big, wide and very tall in size- his mask has two small pointed ears, grey designs marking out three forehead stripes and two more under the eyes. He smells like the earth when he's outside. Like the ground, dewy dirt and brown compressed leaves.

He can tell when Tiger-san has been to other places in between lessons because he's covered head to toe in new smells. Naruto likes to stay as close as he can to him to soak in all the new scents before the stale recycled air of the compound washes them off him. Tiger-san doesn't like it when he stands really close to him and the first time Naruto can remember reaching towards him with curious fingers, he got his hair yanked hard enough to leave him with a headache. Through many lessons of trial and error, he's worked out that an arm's length is safe with Tiger-san, only sometimes resulting in him being picked up by the scruff of his shirt and moved further away. But at least he's gentler now, as well as letting Naruto tail after him like a lost duckling.

Now, he understands that when it comes to other people, there is a strict ' _no touching_ ' rule unless clearly instructed. Tiger-san teaches him how to fight outdoors, how to survive with nothing, how to set and avoid traps, how to utilise nature and how to listen to it. His makes mistakes a lot, but learned fast that he wasn't allowed to stop until he got it right, so he tries his best.

Ape-sensei ( _Kanoto-san_ ) is his indoor instructor. He teaches him how to fight and how to use his weapons. His hits hurt, so Naruto does his best to dodge. Honestly, Naruto doesn't like Ape-sensei, his training sessions leave his body with a painful ache consistently every time. He forces him to use  ** _it_**  in order to keep going if he gets too badly hurt.

 ** _It_** taunts him with power. Dangles it in front of his fingertips and makes his veins ignite to flames.  ** _It_** sharpens his senses and layers his erratic panic with fury so bloodthirsty Naruto has no room left for rationality. After the first time he was lured to let it take over, he was forced to the ground with bright intricate seals illuminating over his flank vest. Movement around him all combines with the blinding force of the word _threat_ and his teeth sharpen until they leave incisions in his gums and lips. There's a pulse of power from his chest before a rough slap of a paper seal against his back shuts off his body like he'd been decapitated, dropping limply to the floor as his consciousness fades like a burst light bulb.

Tanuki-sensei ( _Mizunoto-san_ ) is his literary instructor and teaches him things on paper. He answers almost every question Naruto has, as long as it's on topic, of course. He also explains to him what  ** _it_** is. He says the howls of malice in the recesses of his mind, the burning boiling beneath his skin, the snarls that rip through his organs and quake his steps belong to a beast that resides within him. A Nine Tailed Fox.

When Tanuki-san teaches him about the human body, tells him that humans come from other humans, Naruto asks who he came from. Tanuki hesitates, before pointing hauntingly at Naruto's torso and tells the boy that he has no parents. Says he's  _special_ because he was created by a demon. His existence came to be by something so ghastly and inhuman he has to be kept here.

Every now and then, he's brought into another white room, but with cold metal benches and all sort of instruments and utensils with unknown uses. They measure him, make him stick his tongue out, shine lights into his eyes, press cold metal things to his skin and ask him strange questions. They put it all in a folder and sometimes give him pills or inject him with substances without labels. Sometimes they leave him with a stomach ache, make his skin break out into painful, itchy red welts or make his hair fall out.

He's six. He knows this much because it's the number of tabs in his folder. After approximately 365 days, when the trees start to drop their leaves and change to an orange hue, the folder gains an extra tab and his sheets of data are placed under that one instead.

Danzou-sama is the only person who doesn't wear a mask, but he does wear many bandages that cover almost his entire body. He visits Naruto often and watches his training sessions a lot, often simply peering through the mirror in the blonde's room at him. He's the only person that touches Naruto, but despite the relief from his craving of skin to skin contact, Naruto does not enjoy the firm grip at the back of his neck or on his shoulder as they walk. He doesn't like the ruffle of his hair, the appreciative caresses over his sensitive ears. The uncomfortable scent of decay clings to the man and suffocates him when the older man stands close. His gaze feels sharper than Ape-sensei's blades they pierce straight through him- they slice him open and make him feel exposed. He looks at Naruto in pride, but it's never directed at him- It's at what he does. He calls him  _'pet'_ in a voice so thick and fluid Naruto feels like he's drowning and it's  _uncomfortable_. A snarl builds in the back of his mind and it takes everything in his restraint to stop his struggle show.

The rough hands on him bring back a vague yearning for soft and delicate fingers,  _female-_ A brief blur of purple hues and voice so silken he could fall asleep to the hum.

It doesn't take him long to work out that Danzou-sama is the top man. The leader, the head in control of everyone else- the body. His word is law here. Even Tiger-san listens to his every order and Naruto's sure he could beat the dying man in a fight.

He doesn't want to be near the man, but he's a lot nicer when Naruto is. If Naruto ignores him, or tries to avoid his hands, he doesn't get to eat or his training goes from 'learning' to 'trying not to pass out from the pain.'

The worst part is he doesn't know  _why._

Danzou-sama doesn't look at anyone else like he does Naruto. Doesn't reach out to anyone else.

He tells Naruto that as long as he knows Danzou-sama is the only one that matters, he'll be safe. He'll have a purpose.

And he listens and understands.

Danzou is everything he's ever known. He makes the rules and rewards him when he follows them. He cards his bandaged fingers through Naruto's sunburst strands and cradles his face, swelling pride hitching his lips into a smile and says,

"You will be perfect, my little Kitsune."

Naruto drinks in the complement and the affection while it lasts, it never lasts long. Soon after he turns seven, Danzou returns to the compound and practically reeks of the scent of death. The stench of blood is so sour Naruto's eyes water and bile threateningly slips into his mouth. But instead of the previous scent coming from Shimura himself, now it's from other people, lounging over the old man's form. His arm pulses grotesquely and Naruto swears he can see the skin underneath shiver. He radiates a power he never had before and it makes even the rumble in his chest dampen. Naruto can't stop his ears flickering to a flattened position against his head, hiding under his hair when Danzou approaches him during Tiger-san's lesson. Naruto sends a fleeting frightened glance to his sensei, but receives no saviour as Shimura instructs him to follow him to his office.

He gulps down the ever-growing lump in his throat and stumbles, before pacing to a jog to catch up to the older man's side. Like usual, a firm hand lands on the base of his neck and a rough thumb moves absentmindedly over his skin.

When they reach his office, Danzou slumps in his seat rather dramatically, sighing out a huff of air before beckoning Naruto forward with the quirk of his index finger.

When Naruto reaches arm's length, he stops and staples his gaze to the floor. Danzou places a solid grip on his forearm and forces him forward another step. He speaks in a hushed and airy tone, lips quirked into a smile.

"Something great happened today, pet. Finally, I will show them what I've made you into. You have your first task, right here." He tilts his head to the yellow file on the desk beside them.

He moves his hand to jerk Naruto's chin up towards him- locking him down deadly gaze and a malicious smirk.

"You will not fail me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo more super creepy Danzou. Man F*ck this guy, honestly.


	4. Canine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto knows how he trains, where he trains, when he trains. 
> 
> Sasuke Uchiha is Naruto’s mission.

Kakashi didn't want to believe that the person- no,  _kid_ \- in front of him was Naruto.

The boy in front of him couldn't be him. It was eerily like looking into a mirror of his younger self, but at the same time, it wasn't. Crystalline blue eyes daggered through their target and locked onto the source of his attention.

They were not the eyes of a child, they weren't even the eyes of a soldier.

 

They were the eyes of a predator.

 

He was short and almost mistakenly skinny, if not for the lack of baby fat toning his features and leaving Kakashi to assume the boy was exceptionally well trained.

Due to the lack of even numbers in the soon to graduate rookie 9, they were going to end up with a two genin team unless they found a fill in. It shouldn't be the case, that blank spot should've been Naruto's in the first place. The boy should've grown up in a caring home, loved for his sacrifice and be excelling in his studies. It wouldn't have mattered what he did, his father would've been so proud of him.

But  _this_ , he doubts the boy even had a choice in. Did he even know who his father was? Did he know who he was?

 

_What have they done to you?_

 

"Due to the odd numbers, Kitsune-kun here will be filling in the position of your team. It has been noted of Uchiha Sasuke's...unstableness- and the council see it fit to enforce a...power team- of sorts, to serve as better protection."

_They don't want him rebelling against the village, disguising the act under the guise of the boy's own protection._

Kakashi never wanted to be the leader of a genin team. He tried his best to communicate to the Hokage he wasn't ready. He couldn't be in charge of a group of kids, even after all these years- the flavour of his failure still souring his taste buds. His words fell on deaf ears, and it was only now he saw why.

They were planning this, it wasn't by chance.

Someone had to lead Uchiha Sasuke, teach him how to use his Sharingan- teach him how to deal with his grief. The Hokage only hoped he could learn to move past his own as well.

But Naruto...

He didn't even know where to start.

 

 

Danzou had left the room soon after the agreement had been signed on, blood sealing their confirmation. Naruto was hot on his heels as they exited the room, like an obedient dog whose eyes were devoid of individual thought- leaving Kakashi alone with Hiruzen in the stale air of the office. He didn't dare speak,  _couldn't_ \- feeling nothing but the chokehold on his fury slowly unravelling.

 

"Hatake, you must understand that this was the only way-"

His anger snapped like a toothpick between calloused fingers. "Did you even  _fight_  for him?" A growl slips into his vocal chords. "Look at him, he's not Minato's son- that  ** _thing_** \- they've made him into- it's not  **him** , and you  **let**  them."

 

He rarely lets his bubbling, boiling outrage show, but now, he freely allows it to overflow after years of desperate suppression. He strides up to the hardwood desk and slams his fists down as the wood splinters and dents from the force.

The Hokage adopts a solemn look of grieving, regret washing over him and pouring off him in waves. He lifts his elbows calmly from the broken table, interlocking his fingers in front of him.

"Naruto is still in there. I know he is. I cannot undo the past- as much as we all wish it so. This was the only way to guarantee his life." His old, tired eyes rise to meet the furious shinobi.

"Find him, Kakashi. If it's your last order as a shinobi. If it's the last thing you do." Command in his tone, barely concealing the begging plea.

Something ugly thunders in Hatake's bones, creaking his joints and twitching his lip in a snarl as he glares down at the crumpled man. He swipes the folders of his genin team off the desk, a destructive calm slipping over him and concealing his bitterness under a lifetime of training.

Before he leaves, words slink out from under his breath.

 

"He was better off dead."

 

* * *

 

Naruto was practically  _vibrating_ with energy.

He's never been this excited in his life.

He's not allowed to show it, of course, so he sits and stares at his blank white walls intensely. His ears flicker subconsciously when he slips into deep thought- their instinctual sensitivity to any movement outside his room.

His location was being changed, apparently. Moved outside, into the  _village_.

He's never been inside the village. He's been around the village when sent on missions, told everything about the village-  _he's got the whole map memorised-_  but had never communicated with anyone from it other than ROOT members, Danzou-sama and the Hokage. He's not allowed to interact with others- it wasn't a strict rule, but conflicted with the one that states,  _'Only do what is necessary to complete the mission, no more, no less.'_

 

His missions have never needed interaction. He was sent out with a pair squad and told merely to  _seek, hunt, catch._

 

He had simple orders, and he never failed. Sometimes he was rewarded afterwards, given the freedom to explore the Forest of Death when he was outside of training hours. He knew exactly when to return to the compound, and exactly where the boundaries were, but the thin, black band around his neck still reminded him with a chakra charged jolt, in case he cut it too fine.

He was made to wear it once he had started missions. It tracked his location and chakra output levels, synced with the chakra point on his neck to send a disruptive jolt through his system when needed. It was painful enough to bring a grown shinobi to his knees, also serving to stutter his chakra sufficiently to ruin a jutsu or fluctuate it to instability. He couldn't remove it on his own without severely destroying his chakra pathways neck down- a blood seal binding it to a genetic owner, which had always been Danzou.

He was told that he wouldn't see Danzou-sama, Ape-sensei, Tiger-sensei or Tanuki-sensei anymore. He's not sure how he  _feels_  about it. He's not sure what the world consists of outside of his routine.  _Who else is there other than his caretakers and his master?_

According to Danzou-sama, he was prepared- which meant that he was ready. But something didn't  _feel_  right, and it swirled and sloshed around in his gut, unsettled.  _Nervous._

He was shifted at night when the village lights slept and the voices reduced to whispers. He was fighting his feet to keep them perfectly timed behind his escort. There were so many different smells in the air, it was sweet, salty, fresh, smelled like  _life_. He let his bottom lip droop ever so slightly, he wanted to  _taste_  it, wanted to  _breathe_  it, follow every scent to its source.

Once they arrived, he noted the mouldy change in the air, dampening the roads with poorly maintained drainage systems. The red light district.

The apartment wasn't bad, the paint was peeling, mould and dust gathering in corners, but it was more interesting than Naruto had ever called home. He didn't have any belongings, a change of clothes, his shinobi gear and weapon supply.

His escort left soon after arrival, dropping the keys onto the kitchen bench.

At first, he stood blankly for a while, before deciding to scuttle around the space gradually as he accessed everything in curiosity. It was significant compared to his single room back at the compound, but so small compared to the whole layout. There was a box that was cold inside, and another with knobby things that made it heat up.  _How weird._

He settled on the squishy living room chair first, before deciding it wasn't nearly as comfortable as it looked. Moving to the bedroom, he took note of the mattress on the floor. It didn't have blankets or a pillow like his old one, but he guessed it would do. He didn't bother to lock the door or windows, figuring that if anyone really wanted to get in, they'd easily be able to- safeguarded with a flimsy key or not.

Noting the chill in the air, he allowed  ** _it_  **to flood his veins with heat. Curling his toes into his feet, and tucking his forearms under his chest, he balled up his small frame to conserve warmth and lull him into a doze.

 

He was awoken at 4:52am to birds. It was an odd feeling, being woken up by nature. His room was soundproof at the compound. He wasn't used to his surroundings having so much life, movement, smell and noise- he could barely choose what to focus on.

He showered, not minding the cold spray soothing over his heated skin and combing through his blonde hair to remove any dust. Changing into his shinobi gear- he took note of the new outfit he was given. It was somewhat like what he was required to wear at ROOT when he wasn't training. It was plain, and barely looked protective enough for active missions.

Navy blue khaki shorts, reaching down to just above his knees, a mesh shirt with sleeves to his elbows and a white overshirt, hemmed with blue. Beneath it, the light but form-fitting fabric of his vest. It's interwoven with seals to help him keep the rise of Kyuubi's chakra at bay- assisting him with disguising his otherwise unique and easily noticeable chakra signature. He's worn a vest with the same seals ever since he can remember, it's become somewhat of a safety blanket to him- the only constant comfort he's been allowed to keep.

He knows someone is in his apartment when he leaves the bathroom, his nose picking up the scent before he even notices the chakra intrusion.

He doesn't do anything about it, he figures the person is meant to be there.  _Why else would someone come to see him?_  He's no stranger to guests, Danzou-sama frequently had members of the council come to watch his training or his progress- but they prefer to remain behind the one-way glass panels.

He steps into the room calmly, watching as his guest pretends to step through his front door- despite his scent lingering around the whole apartment already, indicating his previous exploration.

He has grey hair, but a tone too dark for age- flaring upward in a way that defies gravity. His face is almost entirely concealed behind his leaf headband and a face to neck mask, a single black iris showing. He's decked out in the standard Jounin uniform, along with his weapon pouch and bandage wraps on his shins.

His face is slumped in what appears to be boredom, but his eye trails over Naruto intensely, as if he were a wild animal with unsure intent.

 

"You're up awfully early." He drawls.

 _The village is noisy._  He's not sure how to respond, he was never trained in communication skills.  _Is he allowed to reply?_  They never specified. He gives a small nod of his chin instead.

"You left all your doors and windows unlocked, and your keys on the counter."

Naruto isn't sure what the point of recounting his own actions are, so he nods again.

"You probably shouldn't do that again, unless you want to be robbed."

He doesn't explain why anyone would want to steal his spare uniform or his weapons, but they can have his cold box. Although he supposes it may be nice in summer. Ok, so no leaving his new home unlocked- _to protect his cold box._  After a second, he nods in confirmation.

The older shinobi sighs, moving past him to absentmindedly look through his kitchen cupboards. Naruto isn't sure what he's looking for, but he won't find it- he checked them himself, twice. But he does catch a waft of the man's scent up close, and the distinct earthen smell reminds him of Tiger-sensei. It's comforting, but not quite the same. But it's almost-

"Maa...You can talk, right...?"

Naruto's train of thought comes to screeching halt at the question. Ok, skill assessment- this he knows.

"I'm adequate."

"Been briefed on your new life?"

_Or not._

 

New life? No, this was just another mission.

Was this person part of his mission? Maybe they were given different reports? If Naruto's mission were a secret, it would've been explicitly defined.

He looks toward the floor.

"Negative."

The man pauses his rustling to look at him.

"A simple no will do." Naruto nods. Got it.

He moves toward the small table and squishy, but not really- living room seats, indicating for Naruto to sit in the adjacent one, pulling out a scroll and unsealing several folders,

 

"These will be your teammates, and this-" He slides over a separate folder from the group. "Is you."

He looks through his own first.  _Was this an infiltration mission?_

 

 _Naruto Uzumaki._  They gave him a last name, that's new. It felt weird to own a family name- it suggested he has a family- but that's not right.

He was  _special_  because he didn't have one.

 

 _ **It**  _created him.

 

Naruto read on.  _Immune to almost all poisons, diseases and viruses. Age, 12. Height, 140 centimetres. Weight, 45 kilograms._

It had a profile picture of him that he doesn't recall having taken. His ears are not his own, replaced with normal ones, human ones. Is that what they should look like for this mission?

He looks up at the man and points to his ears, then to the picture in his folder.

He received a small dip of the mysterious man's clothed chin."You'll need to place a henge over them to replicate the image."

So he does his best, swishing through hand signs easily- looking toward the grey-haired man for confirmation they looked right. He says nothing, so Naruto assumes they look just fine.

 

_Sakura Haruno. Single daughter of civilians, Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno. Second overall written grade in rookie nine. Age, 12. Height, 148 centimetres. Weight, 35 kilograms._

She looks like nothing that special, weapons and jutsu skills lacking, but seemingly made up for in the written and theory tests. Her bright pink hair pleases Naruto's deprived eyes, and he can't help but wonder how soft it is.

 

S _asuke Uchiha. Last of the Uchiha's after the clan's massacre. Top physical and written grade in rookie nine. The youngest member of the main branch, not yet able to activate Sharingan. Age, 12, 150 centimeters, 48 kilograms._

His eyes linger on the rest of the Uchiha's file. He was the absolute top of his class. His picture displays a very unimpressed expression despite his apparent success. Naruto soaks in every detail despite the fact he's already read Uchiha's file.

He's read it several times. Since the beginning of the year, actually. Danzou had given him the file, with some slight alterations. Everything to the colour of his hair to the times he gets home from the academy.

Naruto knows how he trains, where he trains, when he trains.

Sasuke UchihaisNaruto's mission.

 

Protect Sasuke. Keep him loyal to the village. The boy was clearly important if Danzou was the one to assign Naruto to him. It just so happens they decided Naruto needed to be apart of a genin team to do his job. Which he wasn't going to question, Danzou's word was law.

Naruto closes the folders to indicate he was finished.

"Kakashi Hatake, and from here on out- I'm your sensei."

As the man's eye crinkles closed in a forced smile, Naruto inhales deeply and finally recognises the man's smell from earlier, a deep rumble in him practically purring with familiarity.

_\- Canine._

Naruto meets with his new team the following Monday. He was told they'd be ready for him and Kakashi at the academy by 9, but he doesn't dare step foot outside the apartment until Hatake-sensei arrives to pick him up. He's in uncharted territory, and he must be careful with his allowance of freedom.

When the clock passes 9:05, uncomfortable buzzing forms under his skin. This wasn't a routine. He hasn't eaten. He's not wearing the right clothes, the plan said to be at the academy at 9, it's passed that and Hatake-Sensei is  _late_.

 

They're off  _schedule_.

 

By 9:30, the jitters prickling over his body force his legs to pace the room, fluctuating his chakra in a desperate attempt to draw his sensei's attention. If he were as trained as his file reported, he'd notice if he was halfway across the village.

They're  _late_ , this  _wasn't the plan-_  it's  _all not right._

He feels his nails growing and his ears flickering irritation under his henge. This is  _uncomfortable_.

Finally, at 11:03am, Hatake's chakra waltzes into the vicinity- calmly and without rush.

Naruto refuses the urge to show his frustration, but something in the Jounin's single lax eye tells him he already knows.

"Shall we leave?"

He rises from his seat, only remembering to lock the door at the last minute.

They arrive at the academy at 11:12am, well past the arranged time. A man with brown, tied up hair and a scar across his nose sees them walking down the hallway- adopting a grim look, he storms up to them with heavy steps.

"Where the hell were you, Kakashi? They've been waiting for over two hours already, all the other teams have gone!" He speaks informally to Naruto's new Sensei despite the blatant difference in power, waving his hands exaggeratingly.

But instead of biting back at the obvious lack of respect, Hatake-Sensei just bends under the demand, uncaring to look embarrassed.

"Maa, Iruka-san is scary."

"Damn right! Now stop dawdling, they're still waiting."

 

When they pass the strange man, he briefly catches eye contact with academy teacher. He doesn't stop or inquire about Naruto being there, but in a quick one-eighty in temperament, he sends a soft smile Naruto's way.

The fleeting feeling of sunshine warmth blooms in his chest. He's decided he likes this man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Naruto my son that's a fridge


	5. Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "-What's shopping?"

Sasuke Uchiha does not like other people, that much was clear to anyone bothering to look.

But when you're the last son of a now-deceased prodigy family, other people  _didn't_  look. They saw his grades, his misfortune, his good looks and his money and not the person underneath.

 

For some time after his brother committed the most violent crime the village had seen- the ultimate betrayal and show of cruelty, Sasuke was plagued with frustration. He had become the village tragedy- a limelight he'd never be able to run away from, an enemy he couldn't fight with his fists and eventually, he decided to stop trying.

 

He's accepted the fact he will always be alone in a crowd.

 

His revenge is the only thing that matters now, he'd fight for the justice of his family because it was clear that no one else would. It wasn't just about making things right, it was hope.

 

It was  _petty. Impossible, pointless-_  they'd say.

 

But they don't see the starving beast that grows inside of every moment of questioning why he was the only one left behind. The monster that drags cracks in his walls with its claws, oozes from words and consumes his self-worth. It waits for him at the door of his haunted compound like a hound, tearing into him if he dares turn his back. Follows him like a shadow and even threatening to intrude on his dreams with it's sick, defiling presence. They didn't see his dull ebony eyes mimicking the reflection of his mother's corpse. His sleepless nights filled with the echo of his own wails barrelling down empty corridors. His days of starvation because the thought of living wasn't something he craved anymore.

 

_He would have prefered to be dead than this._

He considered finishing his Brother's job a couple times.

 

It was only after days of training until his skin was marred with scrapes and bruises, fists bloodied and the village's pitying stares, did he find a reason for living. If he were to die by his own hand, he'd be the coward son of a slaughtered legacy. The Uchiha name would be in shame so deep the soil above his grave would be too heavy for him to dig through.

He needed to live on, and he was willing to do whatever it'd take to motivate him to wake up the next day.

 

_And if the answer was revenge, he'll take it._

 

Most days, he switches onto autopilot and watches the weeks merge into each other. Sometimes, when the sun shone too brightly, when the skin under his eyes became heavy, and breathing became a chore, he wanders away from the training ground and prying eyes. There's a waterfall behind the Nara's private forest, the only company being the resident deer- who thankfully pay him no mind.  
He sits under the icy crashing water and allows his clothes to soak until they sit heavy on his skin, grounding him and pulling him back to the grips of reality. The temperature shocks his system into a state of hyper-awareness, jump-starting his lungs until his chest burns from overwork.

Sasuke wasn't fearless, he just knew the scariest place to be, was his own mind.

It's a relief when they graduate. Sasuke knew he would- he had the techniques under his thumb before half his classmates could aim a kunai. He hasn't heard of his announced Sensei, unlike the others- and he hopes they didn't place the top two students with a half-assed teacher to even them out. He's not pleased with being lumped with his pink haired fangirl, but he hopes his saving grace will lie in her intellectual ability. She would almost be worth acknowledging if she stopped hanging around her blonde rival- pushing her to fawn over him.

 _\- Almost_.

 

Over two hours after the arranged time for teams to leave, their Sensei finally arrives. Haruno is practically frothing at the mouth, an angry twitch of her brow visible despite her enthusiastic, polite tone.

"Nice to meet you, Sensei! I'm Haruno Sa-"

The man holds his hand up to halt her introduction.

"Slow it, Pinkie. Both of you, meet me on the roof in two." And with nothing but an unimpressed expression, he turns heel, swerving his way back out of the doorway.

Sakura's whole face is flushed with what looks to be a mix of embarrassment and outrage. Even Sasuke has to let out a lungful of air as he peers at the clock. He hadn't noticed the time. Rising from his seat, hands slotted in his pockets, he silently agrees with Sakura's curse  _"the nerve-!"_  under her breath as he passes.

When they reach the concrete roof, their Sensei is standing off to the side, face buried in a small orange book.

_'For the love of Kami, we're stuck with a perverted part-timer.'_

Then, he spots another person standing off to the side of the building, looking out over the village. It's a boy, sporting an unusually unique shade of sunshine blonde hair, a plain white tee, blue shorts and dark standard sandals. He's dressed too casual for a shinobi, lacking the leaf headband and instead adorned with a black band around the base of his throat. He's small, petite- and for a second Sasuke wonder's if he's meant to be there- As if sensing the attention, the boy turns, and Sasuke's obsidian eyes are yanked to kyanite gems, daggering through him with an edged and analysing stare. Shadowed by blonde, thick eyelashes and joined with unusual markings marred across his cheeks. Soft features covered in an aura so intense Sasuke could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand tall, there was something so very  _wrong_  about him, almost  _inhuman-_

Their teacher coughs, clearing his throat to draw their attention.

"Okay. First up, let's introduce ourselves, names, hobbies, likes and dislikes, dreams…"

"Ano, Sensei, why don't you go first?" Sakura suggests, despite her curious gaze drifting over the mysterious boy.

"Okay then...my name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies are nothing of your interest, I don't really have likes and dislikes- and my dream, is none of your concern." He finishes with little change in his unimpressed tone.

Sasuke visibly deadpans. At this pace, he's going to need a miracle to get anywhere under this man's tutelage.

Naruto's attention is like a moth to a flame when his new teammates arrive.

Sasuke Uchiha is precisely how his file says-  _that's_  of no surprise. He's all sharp angles and a scowl on his defined features, he was like a sculpture. Both his teammates appear to be taller than him, much to his dismay- Uchiha is all lean muscle much like him, but Haruno seems to lack any at all- which could serve to be an issue.  _Maybe she's training to be a Medic-nin? Or Genjutsu- so her physical body won't ever enter the field? Both would suit her naturally smaller reserves- although he guesses the latter would be more to Uchiha's area of expertise._  Personally, he's never been able to use genjutsu unless he was placed on chakra suppressors- which like was like forcing a lake of water through a funnel.  _ **It's**  _chakra was just too thick, the toxicity refusing to merge with illusioned chakra like oil to water.

Hatake clears his throat, and his thought process breaks. He introduces himself, giving little detail. Naruto doesn't mind, he can smell the stench of blood stains and heavy of regret on his skin. This man had scars under his skin, and the pulse of power from his eye suggested a strain of chakra that did not belong to its host.

Haruno, now dubbed 'Pinkie'- goes next. Naruto supposes the nicknames were assigned, like Tiger-san and the rest of his mentors.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, my hobbies include...flower arranging, and-" She stops, sending a fleeting glance to Sasuke, a cautious smile gracing her lips. She doesn't elaborate.

"My likes are,  _well_ -" She giggles, bashfully running a hand through her hair. "More, of who- and I don't like Ino-pig!" She says determinedly.

"My dream is-" She looks back to Sasuke, blood flooding under the skin of her face, leaving even her ears dusted with a reddened hue.

Naruto honestly got more information from their sensei. He's severely underestimated Haruno, she's  _amazing_. She's somehow simultaneously more expressive than anyone he's ever seen- while still giving as little information as possible. Danzou said emotions should never be expressed because they were a disadvantage, but this girl has completely-  _dare he say it,_  proved him wrong.

Naruto can feel his mouth moisten, this civilian born girl is everything he didn't know he craved. He can't seem to draw his eyes away from her flustered skin, and he wants to run his fingers through her hair, it looks even softer than in the photo. She's smiled four times in the last five minutes, and Naruto is high on the energy practically  _radiating_  off her.  
Uchiha, or 'Broody'- goes next. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies and likes include training. I dislike most things. My dream, no-" He corrects, adopting a shadowed look. "Ambition, is to kill a certain somebody and avenge my clan."

Naruto knows this already, but he's struggling with whether to question or not why Sasuke's goal proves an issue from Danzou-sama. Is it because it's a self-assigned mission? He doesn't understand, but he doesn't need to for him to complete his task. As long as Sasuke stays alive and loyal, Naruto's job is clear. Feeling the prickle of attention directed at him, he notes that his team expect him to introduce himself too.

 

"My name is Naruto- Uzumaki." He catches himself before he forgets he has a last name now.

"My likes are-" He stops, raking his mind for answers. He doesn't know what he likes. He's never thought about it- he's never been asked that before. His breath catches, and his heart rate picks up, eyes zipping to the ground -  _he's not even a day into his mission, and he can't even complete the first task he's been given- will he be sent off the job? How come there weren't guidelines in his report about what he's allowed to like- Will he have to go back to the compound? Will they find someone better? He doesn't want to, he wants to stay- he likes it-._

 

"-Outside!" He all but shouts, face shooting up to scourge his sensei's lone eye for approval,  _please let it be enough-_  but then, Naruto remembers he's still got three more questions to answer and he can feel his ears burying themselves into his hair.

He forces his voice to work "I-"

 

"Ok, Naruto." Hatake interrupts, quietly and calmly. He doesn't look disappointed, and Naruto can't tell if it's just for show or if he genuinely doesn't care. Regardless, the dismissal is much appreciated, and he takes the moment to slow his pulse back down.

 

Hatake looks back toward the other two. "As you may have guessed, Naruto here is your new teammate. He's not from the village but will be staying here as of today."

Broody clearly disapproves, the scowl etched on his face deepening slightly, and Naruto can feel his shoulders rise in an attempt to hide from the look. Sakura looks a little concerned, but her small reassuring smile helps Naruto distract himself.

"Now that's over with- go home and get some rest for the genin exam tomorrow."

"But sensei, we just took the genin exam!" Pinkie exclaims, looking taken back.

"Not mine you didn't. 7am, meet me at the bridge near Training grounds 3.  _Oh_ \- Don't bother to eat first, you'll just throw it up."

Broody adopted a look somehow more unimpressed than before, getting out a huff of air and turning to leave. Upon noticing his departure, Haruno quickly begins to follow with heavy and frustrated steps.

Naruto stares after them for some time, using the excuse that Kakashi hadn't explicitly dismissed him, to stay outside as long as he could.

 

"You're going to meet someone." Hatake states, his nose back in his small orange book.

 

Naruto turns to him, giving a small nod. He's still not sure how his sensei will react to his failure, so he was wary not to anger him further. They head back through the village, to a peaceful part of town, lined will small simple houses. The pavement wasn't correctly lined, but the grass between bricks only served to add to the peaceful ambience. They reach a set of apartments, only three stories tall, and head to the second floor. Knocking with the ball of his knuckles, the hardwood door swings open.

"Ah, Kakashi." The same man from the academy steps into sight and Naruto's heart soars as he waits patiently for the smile from earlier to shine his way. Instead, the brunette looks to the masked expressionless face of Hatake and sees words unsaid. His features drop, taking on a forced smile, the skin near his eyes pinched a little too hard, and Naruto suddenly doesn't want to be there anymore. He doesn't like that look-  _whatever_  it is.

"Hi Naruto, I'm Iruka Umino, I work at the academy. Kakashi mentioned something earlier about your new apartment. Want to come shopping with me?" He tilts his head and speaks in an inviting tone. Naruto's eyes flick to Kakashi's retreating back in question as he steps into the apartment. Umino seems to catch his gesture and taps the Jonin's vest as he leans down to remove his shoes- in a rush to dismiss himself from the picture.

Kakashi doesn't even look behind him, merely giving a small wave of his hand over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow at the bridge, go with Iruka-san for now."

They set out moments later, the academy teacher striking up a very much one-sided conversation along the way. Naruto listens halfheartedly since he was placed under Umino's watch, but his report only states that he's required to take orders from his sensei and the Hokage now. He's too distracted by the way the sky bleeds into a vibrant orange, and the village starts to glow. He can't help but admire how beautiful everything is.

A swell of pride grows that he's being allowed to protect this. He wants to keep it safe forever.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions- My knowledge might be a little limited, but I'm happy to answer some for you?" Iruka says, a hand raising to scratch his own neck bashfully.

Naruto's head overflows with open curiosity at the suggestion.

 

"-What's shopping?"

 

Iruka looks a little surprised, before releasing a small airy laugh.

"It's when you purchase something you don't have from someone that does."

_So, like when Ape-sensei would teach him new jutsu?_

When they arrive, Naruto realises it wasn't like that _at all._ First, they went to a stall filled with food- more than Naruto had ever seen and so many new smells he almost felt overwhelmed. Umino took one glance at Naruto's slightly widened eyes and wildly twitching nose and paid no mind to their slow pace. He occasionally picked an item up and asked if he liked it.

 

_What was it with people asking what he liked?_

He shrugged.

 

Next, they stepped into a shop filled with house items. All sort of items- random things that Naruto had no idea what the use or purpose was for. Did half of them even have a purpose? He can't tell. They buy a mattress cover, bed sheets and a plush navy cover. Naruto knows he's not meant to touch, just prior having his wrist lightly tapped when he found himself entranced to reach out to the bright colours of what Umino called a 'Mandarin.' He was told he wasn't allowed to touch things unless he was going to buy them, but Umino bought him the mandarin anyway.

But now, he was facing the same problem. He was surrounded by four large baskets, each filled with pillows. Much like his sleeping one back at the compound- but these ones look so soft. Like fur but with colours so bright they put his mandarin to shame. He could feel the muscles in his arm twitch- he just wants _to touch them, bury himself_   _in the pile, be enveloped by the plush heaven._

 

Shopping was  _really hard._

 

He looks to the academy teacher, slowly approaching from where Naruto had slightly wandered off earlier. He swears he can feel his eyes begin to water, and if it was possible to beg with his eyes alone, he tried his best.  _The person who owned the store didn't need this many pillows- who needs this many pillows? It wasn't even fair that he got four piles- Naruto bets he has the warmest, comfiest sleeping place that ever existed-_

Umino sighs animatedly.

 

"Well, It's not my money, so you may have...how's three sound?"

_All of them, Umino-san. The whole pile._

 

Naruto nods furiously, carefully digging through the piles until his entire torso is bent into the basket. If he's only allowed three, he's going to find the best three there is. He shamefully sneaks touches to ones he knew he wasn't going to get when his arms were buried in from view.

It was dark by the time they head back to Naruto's apartment, both with hands and arms filled with bags. They got food, toiletries, bed accessories and clothes, even when Naruto replied to Umino's question about what clothes he had already. He didn't understand why he needs half of what they got, but he was certainly not going to make any comment that could be interpreted as a complaint.

Frankly, he was ecstatic. He watched Umino shuffle into his apartment and peer disapprovingly at the walls and rotten floorboards, but he stayed to show Naruto where everything went regardless. Naruto soaks in his words like a sponge, watching intently as the man taught him how to put on mattress covers and where to put away his clothes. Who thinks of all these things and is there a book or something?

"It's not much, but it'll do for now. Feel free to come to Kakashi or me if you have any questions- or if you run out of anything- okay?" When Naruto goes to nod, he's embarrassingly interrupted by a loud and drawn out gurgle from his stomach. His thoughts briefly wonder where he put his mandarin before Umino gives a small bemused scoff.

He plucks palm-sized leather folder from his pocket- the one he kept the paper in when they went shopping. He flips it over playfully in his hand.

 

"He _did_ say I was free to do what I wanted- How's Ramen sound?"

Naruto has no idea what Ramen sounds like, but he follows Umino-san back out of the apartment anyway.

 

They don't have to walk as far this time, soon arriving at a tiny curtained stall with steam plumed out the side. Naruto's chest thunders in building excitement when he realises the spiced, sweet and salty scent that he noticed at least two blocks away was leading here. They slot themselves at the bar stools under red decorative lanterns, and Naruto's lips are drawn apart as saliva pools under his tongue and an intense wave of the most mouth-watering scents he's ever experienced is thrown at him.

Naruto can't pick what he wants on the menu, so Iruka gets two bowls of what he's having, Miso and Pork.

He chokes a couple times when he starts eating too fast, Iruka falling victim to his pleading eyes after each bowl magically disappears He's tied for which one he loves best, and with each new order, he has to decide whether to try something new or another serving of one he already had. He didn't even know food could taste this fantastic and he wonders why anyone would bother eating anything else.

Nine bowls later, Iruka says that it's all the money they have. Naruto's eyes drop to his distended, and very full belly and the chef cackles at the boy's obvious disappointment.

"Aha, what a show! You're going to fund my shop with that appetite, young man! You're welcome here anytime!" He finishes with a wide toothy smile and Naruto's mood instantly clears with the idea of returning anytime.

 

He  _still_  doesn't know what Ramen sounds like, but it tastes  _incredible._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, let's go spend all Kakashi's money.  
> //with a side of, how the hell do you draw Sasuke??


	6. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat filling his limbs swelled and burst like a balloon on impact, spearing straight through his skin to chase the retreating leg. It latched onto Hatake's leg and yanked him to the ground, recoil skidding him across the dirt and allowing Naruto to fling his light body over him, claws poised- game over-
> 
> "Stand down."

In hindsight, Kakashi should have definitely changed how he was going to execute the teamwork-based bell test.

The moment he told the kids to  _"come at him with an intent to kill,"_  he knew that he may've severely underestimated the situation at hand. Haruno had fussed over his safety at the claim- as if they could even scratch him if they tried, even the Uchiha looking dubious.

 

Students, no matter how aggressive,  _always_  went straight for the bells.

 

But not Naruto, who seemed to flick a switch in his demeanour at the order. His sense of moral had been skillfully crafted by a homicidal political leader, and it seems that orders were the only thing that Naruto was comfortable processing- never having the option to make up his own mind, never having anything to compare his way of life to.

 

So when his charge told Naruto to  _kill_ ,

\- he readied himself without hesitance.

 

Naruto wasn't a student, and with his goal made clear- _seek, hunt catch,_  and Kakashi's permission of force- it was easy to deduce that the most efficient method would be to pry the golden chimes from his unmoving corpse.

 

A fact on which Hatake carelessly overlooked.

 

On the signal to go, the two academy students dashed to the tree line- an appropriate place to start. Naruto stood in front of him unmoving, and Kakashi's realisation solidified like a concrete pool in his gut. He doesn't know much beyond Naruto's filed capabilities, so he supposed now was a good time as ever, to find out.

Naruto's stance dropped close to the ground, similar to the style the Inuzuka clan had adopted decades ago, spine hunched and fingers flexed. His eyes widened, irises bleeding into a worrying ruby hue and his pupils slowly thinning into sharp and intense slits, locking onto his prey. Kakashi could feel his heart unconsciously hammer against his chest at the sight of those bloodthirsty eyes boring into him. Naruto's hardened chest seemed to come to a halt, his breath slowing until it was barely traceable, his nostrils flared, jaw slack as he tasted the air.

Having been in ROOT before, He expected Naruto come at him with techniques- the classic league style, quick and lethal.

But once his light steps left the ground, it was clear this wasn't a shinobi style. It was raw, animalistic and predatory. A series of slashes- using nothing but newly grown claws. He wasn't biased toward his hands, either- the momentum from every failed swing being used to hurtle kicks, grabs and locks his way. Each flurry testing Kakashi's flexibility in a way that made him wish he stretched beforehand. He was relentless and filled with tricks that easily would've fooled a lesser ninja- feigning hits to lure Hatake to fighting back to defend himself. He stayed close to the ground, using his naturally smaller height to his advantage to catch his opponent off guard.

 

_Taijutsu, check._

 

Kakashi didn't like to use force with anyone who wasn't an enemy, but after several failed underhand methods to create distance between them- he decided a well-timed kick would do the trick instead.

The boy took the blow straight to the chest and just as Kakashi readied himself to jump away, a red, semi-translucent clawed hand, materialised from Naruto's navel, latching onto the older man's ankle just as it made contact.

He winced from the searing burn that boiled his skin, but was unable to tear his eyes away from the visible chakra hand.

It wasn't a jutsu. He was using Kyuubi's raw power.

The bright crimson hue was like a cruel reminder, the faint echo of screams ringing in the back of his mind- He could feel his own breath hitch. In this state, Naruto was a safety hazard to his teammates watching from the clearing underbrush.

The Kyuubi was much more influential on Naruto than Kakashi had hoped. He'd been watching the boy almost continuously in the short time he'd spent in the village. There were signs in everything he did.

The subconscious skittish nature underneath his trained appearance, the way he sat, spoke, looked at people, ate, accessed his surroundings.

Like a hound, he seemed to take comfort in having orders, purpose. Unlike the fresh out genin, he was no doubt told not to question his orders. The boy wasn't raised with a human example, and that much was clear. All he had to work with would be a subconscious need fueled by Kyuubi's guidance.

 

He was a fool to think Minato's merciful nature was hereditary. It was clear he had to make some changes- he was dealing with a child that was not going to respond to conventional methods.

 

"Naruto." He voices, sternly.

 

The blonde boy doesn't even flicker with response to his name, launching a clawed hand toward Hatake's jugular as Kyuubi's chakra pinned him in place.

It's a gamble, just a guess- he had plenty of escape routes, but instead, he allows the boy to get close enough he could reach the back of his neck. He takes an open-palmed grip to the skin below his hairline and applies force to the pressure point, watching as the boy's attention briefly moves from their target. He can still move, but the moment of hesitance is all Kakashi needs.

 

"Stand down."

 

Like that, the boy slumps in the hold. Chakra dissipates into thin air and the red from his eyes vacuums into cerulean blue- gaze dropping to the ground like a scolded kitten in a scruff hold.

It's worrying how instant the reaction is, what it would've taken to deeply ingrain such a primal response into the boy. Hatake was expecting merely a moment of hesitation, a moment of doubt, something  _human_.

Kakashi removes his hand and cautiously takes a step back, Naruto thankfully finds his feet, but keeps his eyes stapled to the grass.

"Wait by the training logs."

He does, turning heel and walking a controlled and steady pace towards them. He can't help the inescapable sinking feeling of guilt that settles in his gut, as he watches the smallest team member take his orders like a mindless puppet.

 

 

Sasuke and Sakura watched from the treeline. Initially, they stayed separate, but after Naruto had engaged into battle with the jounin, they collided paths as they trailed the two. Sakura had the inside of her palm pressed firmly over her lips to stop the sharp escaping intakes of breath. They hardly knew anything about their enigma of a teammate, but he didn't use a style either of the genin had ever seen or studied. He was faster than academy drills, aiming his strikes in area's they were scolded for ever thinking to direct at allied Ninja. He didn't move like a child, unblinkingly taking hits, a clear abandon of self-salvation in order to gain access to fleeting weaknesses.

He didn't even use weapons, growing his fingernails like the Inuzuka. Sakura wonders if he was a separated descendant, or if it was a kekkei genkai linked to his ability to conjure chakra limbs from his navel.

 

One thing was for sure, he wasn't like them.

 

When they arrived in the morning, the blonde boy was already by the bridge. He had climbed a tree branch relatively close to the ground, just above head height- completely silent and staring intensely at them. Her and Sasuke had arrived around the same time as they were told to- although she would never admit how she jogged halfway to ensure their paths crossed.

Sasuke tried to appear unfazed by the blue eyes boring into his form, but Sakura caught his eyes occasionally zipping over his shoulder, as if checking to see if Naruto had looked away yet.

He hadn't. Hadn't even acknowledged them when they arrived.

Honestly, it was pretty unnerving.

 

 

After half an hour, Sakura was pretty irritated with the awkward flooding silence and lack of show by their sensei.

Standing with a huff, she patted the dust off the back of her skirt and walked up to Naruto's perch- she knew better than to try and test the Uchiha's social skills. The strange blonde boy wasn't even bothering to hold on, one leg dangling over the edge while he rested his cheek on the propped up knee of his other leg. He watched her approach warily, not moving an inch.

She flashed her friendliest smile up at him, and his youthful face twitched, ever so slightly.

"Hi! We didn't really get to know much about you yesterday- Nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Haruno Sakura."

He swallowed, his throat bobbing. His features were slack, but he suddenly seemed nervous still. He slowly and carefully lowers himself to the ground and stands in front of her, giving a definite nod of his head in reply.

She's not sure how she's going to manage in a team of members with the equivalent social skills of a brick. But unlike Sasuke, who makes his obvious dislike of others clear as day, Naruto might just be shy.

 

In a way, it's kind of cute.

 

The boys in her graduating year were either crude, lazy, or merely asocial. Naruto was clearly not avoiding interactions, but once engaged, didn't seem to know what to do.

"...Pretty."

She almost misses his whispered voice. "..Hm?"

He seems to doubt himself, preferring to study the ground than dare look at her. "..You. Pretty. Like the village lights...bright."

She feels her face bloom into a rosy flush.

 

"That's really sweet of you, Naruto-kun. Thank you." A bashful giggle escapes her lips as she tucks her sidebang behind her ear.

He shuffles on the spot, sliding his gaze up to trail the lock of pink strands.

"Sensei said you're new to the village, did you sleep well? Honestly, I was too nervous about the exam to get a wink- I can't imagine what it'd like to be new too."

His shoulders raise slightly as he contemplates the question. She can't help feel a little sad for him, he seemed very out of place here. She wonders where he grew up and why he moved. A snuffed out voice in her subconscious worries that the nervous wreck of a kid will pull the team down. She worked hard to get this far- she needs to prove to Sasuke she's worthy of his attention.

She needs Sasuke to look at her.  _Actually_ see her. Sasuke is everything she wants to be, taken seriously, loved, an inspiration. Her family has never supportive of her decision to be a kunoichi, and made it clear at every turn they had.

 

_"Oh but Sakura, you look so pretty in that- too bad kunoichi will never be able to wear something so nice."_

_"Sakura baby, why don't you stay home today? It's raining awfully hard, you'll catch a cold."_

_"That's nice sweetie, but do mind not speaking of the lives of shinobi while we're eating, it's rather... vulgar."_

 

She loves her parents, she really does, but they treat her like she's made of glass. She supposes it's because she's an only child, but she just wants to be spoken to like they're actually proud of her.

Ino is her only friend, but the situational opposite has their lives entwined catastrophically. She complains because her family encourage her to take being a ninja seriously, Sakura complains because her family are against it. The green vines of veiled envy poke thorns into their tolerance for each other and poison what little concept of kinship the two have. It's not that she doesn't like dresses, talking about boys and gossiping over flowers and tea, but she doesn't want it to be the sacrifice for her dreams.

So she talks about Sasuke.

She really  _does_  admire him- is undoubtedly jealous of his influential power over the village, but he's more of an excuse to talk to Ino and brush her Mother off her case.

He's so far out of her league he's more of a celebrity crush, but sometimes she likes to listen to the whisper in her head that tells her one day he might acknowledge her if she tries hard enough. So whenever she can, she goes to the library and hires out as many books as her thin arms can carry.

Her Mother calls muscles unfeminine and bruises unsightly, and Sakura would be lying if she said her opinions didn't affect her self-esteem. If she comes home with so much of a scrape, her Father works himself up and threatens to sue her teacher for using unsophisticated and unnecessary violence. When she tries to build herself physically, her mother starts taking the carbs from their meals to help her slim down; depriving her body of the nutrients needed to sustain muscle growth.

It's frustrating. Instead, she studies until sunlight drains from her room and her head throbs from overload. Soon, not even Sasuke can match her literary scores. His obsidian pearls faced her for the first time after she'd beaten his test result at the academy, and he might've been glaring, but her face flushes all the same. She's proud of herself and she refuses to hush the wild holler of excitement from the voice in her head.

She vows that one day she can be both pretty and strong. She will fight for her village and prove to her parents, Ino and Sasuke, that she can be amazing too.

 

* * *

 

Naruto was confused on why their sensei decided to test them with a command of 'taking bells,' but he finds reassurance in it being a routine he's practised. Hatake-sensei is very skilled, and Naruto finds a rush of excitement thrum in his veins at the challenge. It had been a while since he faced someone without boundaries and he internally battles with the urge to act unnecessarily. He wants to try extra hard to show Hatake how good he is. He's soaking in the attention by the second and the longer they fight, the more he finds himself goading the grey-haired man to chase his movements.

Like when he found a snake in the forest behind the compound, and decided to prance around it with light steps until it lashed at him. He dodged, then did it again. It was fun. A  _game._  When it got too exhausted and tried to retreat, he killed it.

A kick lands square on his diaphragm and knocks the air from his lungs, but he could've have been happier.  _Hatake-sensei was finally playing._

The heat filling his limbs swelled and burst like a balloon on impact, spearing straight through his skin to chase the retreating leg. It latched onto Hatake's leg and yanked him to the ground, recoil skidding him across the dirt and allowing Naruto to fling his light body over him, claws poised-  _game over-_

"Stand down."

The solid grip on the back of his neck seized his muscles one by one, chakra flow retreating back to a slowed pace inside him. A shuddered inhale wobbles past his lips, and his teeth grind against each other. Danzou would keep a lazed grip at the base of his neck all the time, but this, this was different.

An instinctual and bone-deep chant of command echoed at him and clouded any reaction. An acknowledgment of power and binding him to obey.

 

_Alpha._

 

He swallowed and forced his legs to hold him upright as his knees became clumsy. He was never the predator, he was the prey- and he lost. Who knows what awaits him now he's lost.

"Wait by the training logs."

He turns heel as smoothly as he can, careful not to scuff his heavy feet in the grass.

Twenty two minutes and forty-eight seconds pass until the timer next to him chimes. He doesn't outwardly react to the surprise when it goes off, but his heart threatens to burst from his ribcage with the force of it beating. The piercing ring hurts his ears, but he doesn't know how to turn it off or if he's allowed to. He cautiously slides off his perch and moves to the furthest log, creeping behind it while maintaining a clear visual on the resounding box. He doesn't  _like_  it.

Kakashi finally arrives and turns the box off, bemusingly peering over at Naruto's half hidden form. Sasuke and Sakura aren't far off when they jog into the field covered in scrapes, and Broody covered neck down in soil.

When their sensei tells them they failed the test, Naruto feels anger boil deep within him. He tried to get the bells, he was punished. He doesn't understand,  _was it because he acted irrationally?_  This mission was so complicated, and he doesn't seem to be making any progress. Nothing makes  _sense_ , he keeps getting orders and weird questions that he was never taught to do.

Sasuke tries to swing a hit at their sensei and Naruto is torn between cheering him on or calling him idiotic for thinking he'd ever be able to land a hit on the jounin.

Broody gets tied to the middle log for it, a scowl etched deeply into his features- and they're told not to give him any lunch. Naruto isn't sure why he specified that fact, he doesn't understand why anyone would sacrifice good food for someone else that was being punished-  _and_  would be directly disobeying orders.  _It was crazy._

 

But for some reason, Pinkie opens the lid of her bento and offers some to Sasuke on outstretched chopsticks. He can feel his eyebrows raise and for the life of him, he can't suppress his shock.  _What was she thinking?_

"Don't." He says simply.

Sakura casts him a glance, surprised to see him speak, before looking briefly around the field. "Why not? He's gone."

 _What gives you that idea? He's obviously hiding his chakra in the west treeline._  "He told us not to."

"He told us we'd get another chance, we should make the best of it. We can't do that if Sasuke-kun is hungry." She shrugs her shoulder and the Uchiha peers at her quizzically, frown tilting into a contemplative look.

Naruto's nose scrunches. She had a point, but it was  _still_  breaking the rules. "Hatake-san said we're not allowed to."

Something clicks in the Uchiha's line of thought. "They wouldn't have gone out of their way to find a third teammate for us if they were going to cull them, we're the top graduating students."

Sakura's eyes light up. "Of course! All team dynamics we learned in the academy were for a four man team. Do you think the bells were him trying to pin us against each other?"

Sasuke shallowly nods. "Untie one of my hands so I can eat."

Naruto feels very uneasy about this. He can restrain them both, but that would be unwise in his current position- not to mention he doesn't- well,  _want_  to- But Kakashi is  _right there,_  and he's just  _letting them-_

The man's signature instantly dissipates-  _a decoy,_  and a snarl slips out from between curled lips as he slides himself between Sasuke and Hatake's rapidly approaching signature in precautionary instinct. When he finally comes into view, he can practically feel every hair on his body standing on end.

A shadowed look is etched into his face, killing intent radiating off him in ominous waves. "You all-"

"Pass!" He finishes enthusiastically, an audible pop dispersing his illusioned dark aura.

There's a few seconds of silence before, a confused wail whines from Sakura's throat. " _Eehhh_?"

"But sensei-" Sakura went to question, before Kakashi interrupted with a sly smile.

"By deciding to disobey me to place the welfare of your teammates first, you passed my test- and your second chance." He explains.

 

But  _that_  can't be right.

 

That's the  _opposite_  of the shinobi handbook.

 

That's not what Danzou taught him, not what was drilled into him since the day he could comprehend priority.  _That wasn't right._

 _Couldn't_  be right.

 

_A nine year old Naruto, reaching for a his assigned teammate- Zero two hundred hours, A rank, Infiltration and assassination mission in the Land of Tea. Aimed method; accidental death by asphyxiation. Later reported, hired guards of unknown rank and specification._

_A moment of hesitation, they were trapped, nin down. Naruto knew he would be significantly disadvantaged by the weight of carrying his teammate. He turns tail before the mission turns critical._

_His throat clamps and his eyes prickle and start to water. When he submits his report, no one asks about his teammate. He thinks that they may of forgotten he left with one. When he presents his verbal statement, he can't keep a straight face, his lip keeps wobbling. He failed, he failed._

_"My little kitsune, you did so well."_

_The mission always comes first._

 

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum,  _that_  is why you passed."

He might be worse than scum, but he's not even human, not like them.

 

Hatake-sensei directs a soft and sympathising look his way that makes him feel like something was crawling over his skin. He suppresses a shiver, he doesn't  _like_  that look.

"A very important man taught me this, you may know him as the Fourth Hokage. Let his name serve as the weight of this statement."

Naruto can't imagine why anyone that important would value breaking the rules, but he guesses it may be related to the reason why he's not around anymore.

 

Kakashi then allows them to take an early day off, as they'd start D ranks tomorrow.

Naruto's never done D ranks before, and the thought of trying something new made him forget his previously disgruntled mood.

His mission may be long-term and not make a lot of sense, but it was _still_ the most fun he'd had in his whole life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo sorry this was so late  
> I broke my leg and was busy at work for some time  
> Thank you for everyone that commented last chapter- your support gives me life


	7. Dirty Paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘How does one positively reward a boy dead set on killing things?’

 

Sasuke has never met someone who actually _liked_ dirt.  
  
Being brought up in a prestigious family, he was strictly taught that as a shinobi- getting messy was inevitable, but it should be avoided whenever possible. Getting the job done cleanly was a way of showing evident sophistication and professionalism.  
  
Yet, in the last week since being promoted to genin- he’s almost continuously been covered in grass stains, dirt scuffs and soil. The grime would probably take days to get out from under his fingernails. It’s not even earth- just a disgusting mix of dust, paint and lacquer from when they were forced to paint someone’s fence.  
  
The blonde teammate clearly had different thoughts on the matter. He mostly spoke with a flat tone, the only indication of expression being a slight facial twitch- but since they were humiliatingly assigned their first D rank mission, he was twice as energetic as before. His short and monotone answers were still few and far between, but were now replied with higher tones than before, strikingly different compared to Sasuke’s own unenthusiastic grunts. His light-hearted chirp “Un!” as Hatake points out a spot of weeds he missed betrays his obvious enjoyment at pulling at the upturned ground.  
  
According to his female teammate, who had taken a liking to entirely one-sided conversations with Uzumaki in the mornings before their sensei arrives- They had so far been spared the babysitting missions the rest of rookie nine had been assigned to. He’s not an idiot, he has no doubt it had something to do with their strange teammate continually being the target of the hawk-like gaze of their sensei. The boy was unpredictable, and since the bell test, hasn’t been allowed to participate in any of their physical training. But he was powerful, that was for sure.  
  
The red eyes from their test bore into where Sasuke hid in the underbrush and thrashed his heart against his bones. Full of bloodlust, cold- deadly, and eerily similar to the haunting memories of his past.

 

“I want to spar with Uzumaki.”

  
Kakashi regards him with a sidelong glance, bemused. “And why’s that?”  
  
“What’s the point of teaching us of the importance of teamwork if we’re only a team when picking weeds?” Sasuke counters, smirking.  
  
Sakura enthusiastically agrees, as he knew she would.  
  
Naruto stands with a stiff jaw, almost shy to look up at their sensei, knowing his excitement would be clear.  
  
A single grey eyebrow raises, before he sighs, sliding his small orange book into pocket on his thigh.  
  
“Okay.”

  
_Victory._

  
  
“Taijutsu only, no chakra.” He adds.  
  
Both boys withhold an irritated frown, but agree to the terms nonetheless.  
  
Naruto walks with a bounce in his step, the ball of his feet raised.  
  
Sasuke has only seen the other fight once before, but without having to worry about the strange red chakra manipulation, he’s able to focus on beating his Taijutsu- which by the looks of it, resembles the Inuzuka.  
  
He’s beaten his old classmate, Kiba Inuzuka, at every match they'd ever been paired for.  
  
Unlike their previous sparring matches, Hatake watches with a calculating stare. On the signal to start, Naruto freezes, immediately taking on the defensive. Frustration ebbs at Sasuke’s already tested patience and pushes him to move, a head-on bound at the blonde.  
  
They engage in a one-sided hit and miss game that infuriates him further.  
  
A chapped, pale lip curls into a snarl. “ _Fight_ me!”  
  
The demand has the younger boy pausing in his dance of footwork, and his opponent throws a white-knuckled punch at the opportunity.  
  
It lands, and Naruto’s body slams into the hard ground. Sasuke pants the breath he’d unknowingly been holding, momentarily shocked by the success.

The smile threatening to slink onto his face melts away with realisation.  
  
“He told you not to fight back, didn’t he?”

Blue eyes drilled into him as the lithe body lifts himself upright, keeping his entire torso close to the ground.  
  
Sasuke can’t remember the last time he’s felt this much rage. This much, of _anything_. It both invigorates him and scares him, burning in his gut as he greedily revels in it.  
  
Placing his pride aside, he goads the other between his hits, ocean pools tracking him intensely.  
_  
_

_“Come on, usuratonkachi, try your best.”_  
  
_“Did they not teach you how to fight where you came from?”_  
  
_“What are you? Scared?”_

 

When the edges of gem blue irises ripple with red, Sasuke lands a kick with far more force than necessary, determined to force the other into disobeying orders. A typical teacher’s pet, he thinks.  
  
He fights in the other’s personal space, and with hushed breath, whispers,  
  
_“I’ll break the rules if you do.”_  
  
Chakra floods the veins in his right arm, and Naruto instantly notices. Nostrils flare and the teetering cool burns under crimson orbs. His small body bends grotesquely, twisting away from the Uchiha and then snaps like a forced elastic band. He feet fly towards Sasuke’s face with no doubt enough force to break his jaw-  
  
It never lands, caught in the grip of a fingerless glove, a centimetre from sweaty skin.  
  
Both youths are panting heavily. Sasuke can hear his blood thrumming in his ears, sweat darkening the shirt fabric under his arms, sticking uncomfortably along his chest and back. His pristine combed hair is array, plastering to his face and neck.

 

He feels _alive_.

 

  
He gives little regard to the shoe, not an inch away from his face, ready to shatter his bones. He won’t, _can’t_ , tear his eyes from the frenzied look of his teammate.  
  
Feral, would be the best way to describe it.

Sasuke is sternly dismissed for the afternoon, told to go home and cool off. 

  
Kakashi doesn’t know whether to be relieved or worried about the outcome of the genin spar. He’d let the match commence because he needed to know if Naruto would disobey orders.  
  
In one hand, it was reassuring to know he still could break direct rules in almost childish acts of rebellion. A sparkling hope that Minato’s little boy could have what remains of a personality. In the other, it was worrying to see how easily it was to aggravate him into doing so. It made sense, seeing as ANBU dealt with cases that were an instant kill, the target is rarely given a choice to verbalise. But his short fuse made him a hazard to the other genin.  
  
When he goes home, he lays his head in Umino’s lap and meditates his breathing to the pace of the light finger strokes through his hair. He tells the other about Naruto, how the boy is doing and what Sasuke pushed him to do earlier that day. How Sakura yelled at him to stop the two boys, and he ignored her pleas and the small tug in his chest. Naruto’s nervous skittering after the match, wary of Hatake’s space but carefully and desperately seeking discipline for his actions. _Routine, order._  
  
Tanned fingers caress his scalp and tell him that Naruto has probably only worked with negative experiences in breaking the rules. With such a left-hand view, it was to be expected.  
  
“He looks to you for direction in his actions. He’s probably feeling lost. Maybe try positively enforcing him for doing the right thing, rather than negatively punishing him for not.”  
  
It’s not something he has an awful lot of experience with, but it’s better than awkwardly telling the boy off when he seeks Kakashi out.  
  
Iruka gets up to make a cup of tea, and a single lazy gaze trails perfectly toned calves into the kitchen from his spot on the couch.  
  
“It’s unusual for Sasuke to be impulsive, though. He was always very controlled and reserved for almost his entire time at the academy. Honestly, it might be a good thing for him to finally start showing himself more. It was worrying for a kid so young, especially given his circumstances.” Iruka voice echoes from the breakfast bar.  
  
He doesn’t reply, but when the brunette returns a few minutes later and passes him a steaming cup, he hands Iruka a coaster and asks if he wants to trade jobs.

 

* * *

 

They end up getting a C rank mission when Sakura speaks up in their meeting with the Hokage. Sasuke had regained his cold exterior, but even he couldn’t help vouching for the suggestion of a challenge. They don’t see Naruto straighten until it looked like a spike had been stuck down his spine.  
  
The Saidame chuckles heartedly in amusement. “What do you think, Hatake-san?”  
  
Sakura sends him the biggest babydoll eyes he’s ever seen, and Sasuke tilts his head to cooly stare his way. It reminded him of the look he’d only seen on cats, as they peer you dead in the eye and uncaringly swipe your glass off the table.  
  
Naruto doesn’t dare move.  
  
He sighs, “they’re ready.”  
  
The client is sent in, and Tazuna promptly offends everyone in the room.

Later that evening, when they arrive at the meeting point, everyone notices Naruto has no gear.  
  
Only Kakashi realises that he doesn’t have anything to take.  
  
He tells the team to wait while he takes Naruto quickly to the supply shop, getting him standard packing gear.  
  
They return half an hour later, and Kakashi calmly dismisses Tazuna’s furious expression, cheeks cherry pop red from alcohol and anger.

Sasuke turns to Naruto and scoffs.

“Dobe.”

  
He doesn’t see the large furred ear that flicks. Half in irritation, half in confusion.  
  
When the demon brothers appear from a puddle, Naruto stands idle as they seemingly shred their sensei to pieces, but doesn’t step foot to engage with them until one of them goes from Sasuke.  
  
He shoots forward, and with a clawed hand dipped in bubbling carmine, thrusts his nails into the nin’s exposed neck- skin slicing like warm butter.  Blood spurts from the wound and the man gags- a wet gurgling sound, before Naruto’s fingers clench around his trachea and a firm tug rips flesh and sends the man’s innards flying from his body with a pointed hand. Matter and blood bathes tanned skin to the shoulder, drenching the soil beneath them.  
  
Sakura gasps a scream at the pure sudden and vileness at the action. The pitch of fright drawing Sasuke’s attention from the other nin- sprinting towards the bloodbath, a battle cry of his brother’s name.  
  
Naruto zips to the remaining enemy at the sound of Haruno’s voice, ears twitching as small, deadly nails flex- but before he can land a critical bow, a blur of grey intercepts the foreign nin and promptly knocks him out cold.  
  
The atmosphere is stale, thick under the weight of shock.

“What the hell are you kids…?” Tazuna looks pale as his focus bounces between the genin and the unmoving corpse.

“Maa, what a mess.”Kakashi drawls, inappropriately calm for the situation as he rounds on the shocked client.  
  
“I do believe you have some explaining to do, and I suggest-” He casts an indicated look to his blood-soaked student, “-you don’t leave out any details this time.”

Sweat beads down stressed and dewy skin as the older man tells them of the peril his village is facing. How the people are starving, grappling for scraps at the equality caused by the businessman, Gato. He expresses how the bridge he’s building is the only hope for trade, to bring some money to the desperate people of the wave. As the sole man in charge of the construction, he’s being hunted by Gato’s men and ninja hired by him- to keep the dependence of the country on his wealth and exploits.  
  
Sakura is in tears, the panic of the slaughter just minutes ago and the sticky situation of an entire nation weighing on her. Sasuke isn’t saying anything, but he’s slack-jawed, a bob of his throat as he pretends to scan the treeline.  
_  
_

_Confused, scared._ Rightfully so.

  
“Legally, we were only paid for a C rank. This mission is, blatantly- out of the league of a fresh genin team, and while unfortunate, not of our concerns.” Hatake explains.  
  
“Please! I can’t afford anyone else! You’re our only hope- you don’t understand, I have a daughter, a grandson! Even if I die, they need this bridge! Gato, that vile man, he- he will do the most unspeakable to them! I can’t just stand by!” Spittle flies from his lips, tears pooling in his eyes.  
  
The jounin glances over the pleading man, he’s dealt with situations like this in the field, but never with three kids with him. He’d be risking the lives of people he doesn’t have the right to gamble with, _but-_  
  
He briefly peers over at the blonde, the drastic action had shocked him, but the timing had confirmed one thing- the Uchiha of the team would be safe. He will need to ask for permission from the Hokage to be able to utilise Naruto’s skills in an unauthorised situation- but they might be able to turn the tables.  
  
“I will need to send a letter of notice to the Hokage, if he allows it, we will help you under the pretence that the rest of the team are comfortable doing so. They will also need to send someone out to...deal with our remaining company.” He subtly juts a finger towards the unconscious demon brother.  
  
“But s-sensei-”  
  
“Naruto-kun here, as you’ve seen, is not from our academy. Trained and managed by the Leaf’s council, he and I will be within our bounds to take on this mission- however, the responsibility of all other members will need to be taken into account.”  
  
He indicates Naruto to move towards the group, away from the carnage at his feet.  
  
“We will camp at dark and decide from our options when the village has replied.”

For the peace of mind of his students, he doesn’t make them take shifts. It’s no hindrance on him to stay awake, having done it plenty of times under higher stakes before.  
  
Sasuke evens out his breathing, feigning sleep- but the lack of movement under his eyelids gives him away. Clearly disturbed by the murder earlier, but keeping to himself about the impact. Sakura, on the other hand, spends hours tossing and turning. When midnight comes and passes, she lets out a forced, and frustrated huff. Unzipping her sleeping bag, she worms her way out of her swag and wordlessly slumps next to the jounin on a log by the fire.  
  
For a few minutes, they merely sit in comfortable ambience under the soft crackling of flames. She holds her heavy head in the crook of her fisted palms, exhaustion weighing her eyes lids at half mast.    
  
“Hey sensei?”  
  
“Mm?” He answers, keeping his tone dull. Not sure how to approach the situation, but knowing the girl was probably seeking comfort of some sort.  
  
_Kami help him,_  he halfheartedly pleads.  
  
“You said...that Naruto-kun was trained by the council. Is that why-” She pauses, hesitant. “-why he’s...like _that_ ? Would they really…” She fidgets, uncharacteristically shy with her words, “-really do something like that…?”  
  
“I’m afraid it’s out of my authorisation to say.” Which it is, really. But it’s also the fact that it’s not just the council. He doesn’t know what they did to Naruto- all he knows is the knot in his throat, woven by the strings of guilt at not being able to stop it.  
  
She gives a small nod of sad understanding, the tiredness under her eyes abandoning the energy for pursuit. Shaded jade eyes gaze nervously over the third sleeping bag across from them, hands moving to bunch in the knees of her pyjama pants.  
  
“Is he...safe?”  
  
The only people that need to worry are those intending to harm the Uchiha boy. He gives her a curled eye smile.  
  
“For you, totally.”  
  
After a little while, her chin starts to droop towards her chest as she slips into unconsciousness. He steels himself, gently nudging her awake again. She groans in protest, but nonetheless lets him guide her back to her sleeping bag, burying herself in the inviting warmth of her covers.  
  
  
Once the two gennin had finally fallen to the depths of sleep, Naruto decided to take a walk. He made no noise as he carefully slid from his covers, taking extra precaution not to draw attention to himself as he padded through the shadows into the forest.  
  
_‘Can’t these kids at least keep some routine?’_ Hatake thinks exasperatedly.  
  
He hasn’t heard anything about Naruto trying to escape, disobeying orders on purpose wasn’t exactly the boy’s style. However, if he _was_ trying to run- Kakashi had a severe migraine of a situation on his hands. _Especially_ when he isn’t sure whether he’d help the boy or catch him.  
  
He tailed him for some time, the small blonde not once moving to stand on his two feet through the foliage. He paused every few steps, head held high above his body as he scanned the surroundings.  
  
_‘He’s looking for something.’_ It’s just not _him_ .    
  
Kakashi knows the second Naruto finds what he’s looking for, the small body darting in said direction, impossibly quick for someone on all fours.  
  
_‘Shit-!’_  
  
When he felt Naruto’s signature finally stop, he felt his pulse do the same. There were two signatures, one significantly smaller but it was quickly smothered under the boy’s raging inferno. Uncaring of his secrecy, he closes in on the gruesome scene.  
  
The small boy is dwarfed by the body next to him, still kicking, squealing for freedom. Red eyes are glowing, slanted, teeth locked in a bite to the neck, claws tearing at the struggling body. His ears have dropped their henge, furred appendages sitting flat against his hair.  
  
_‘How does one positively reward a boy dead set on killing things?’_  
  
“Naruto.”  
  
The animalistic boy does not take well to being disturbed. He releases a guttural snarl of warning at the approaching man, dark liquid painting his lips.  
  
“If you were that hungry you should’ve just eaten your ration bars. I mean, that’s just wasteful.”  
  
He also doesn’t seem to appreciate humour either, giving an audible crunch to the victim's neck. Hooves skid desperately into the dirt beneath it.  
  
He hardens his tone, this time, it was an order. “Release it.”  
  
Neither parties move, but Kakashi sends a wave of killing intent to convey his seriousness. Naruto is obviously hesitant, annoyed- more than likely, and not entirely himself by the looks of it.  
  
The deer is heavily bleeding, but the moment Naruto’s grip loosens, it bolts from the scene with a skid of panic. Naruto watches it go as he fists one hand in the dirt.  
  
“Sorry, no savagely culling animals tonight.”

Head to toe in dirt, blood and grime, he _pouts_ like a toddler caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

  
“You’re going to scare Sakura-chan if you go back like that.” He indicates towards the still damp rivets of crimson down his shirt and skin. He’s not sure Naruto has ever felt self conscious before, because for a second, he looks scared. Outwardly, and uncaring for his usual cold exterior as he looks down at himself.

His nose crinkles in distaste, and he starts undressing.  
  
Kakashi can feel his headache throb under his eyes and he can only sigh loudly as he pinches his brow.  
  
He picks the boy up before he can get his shirt over his head, and after an initial yelp of surprise, he settles in the hold. They set off in the direction of the sound of water flow, and once they arrive, the older drops the boy into the shallows.  
  
He jolts at the icy slap of cold water against his skin, but gets the idea quickly enough and begins to rub the drying blood from his scalp and goosebumped skin. His shirt is beyond salvageable, ironically stained pink from the carnage.  
  
Once they get back at their camp, Naruto is quick to position himself in front of the warm flames and attempt to shake water droplets from his hair.  
  
Kakashi, full well knowing the boy didn’t bring a spare set of clothes, leans over to his pack and tugs out his extra navy blue nin shirt.  
  
He chucks it at the boy, who is still peering at him curiously.

“Good job today, kid.”  
  
Sopping wet, and a shiver oh his skin, he cradles the ball of dry fabric in his lap.  
  
And _beams_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have you know I chose the summary line for 1 reason  
> it's a pun
> 
>  _Dead-set_ on killing things  
>  Ayyy  
> I'm terrible  
> Please don't hate me


	8. Real demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tch,” he spits.  
> “-Another brat.”
> 
> "No.” An adolescent voice corrects, forcing the Mist-nin to pop the joints in his neck at the speed he turns to face the boy- now comfortably crouched on the flat of his blade arched behind him.
> 
>  
> 
> _**“-Another Demon.”**_ and he speaks, but the words don’t sound human anymore.

_**“GET DOWN!”** _ Kakashi yells abruptly, looping an arm around his female student and the other around their startled client- pulling them both to the ground just in time for a massive cleaver-like blade to swoop through the area. Sasuke’s trigger-happy reaction time was more than fast enough to react to his sensei’s voice, dropping to the ground like lead at the call.  
  
But no reaction time could protect him from the sinking weight of killing intent. Flooding the area like a thick, vile smog, smothering all signs of life and reeking of decay. It clogged his lungs, wrung his stomach all but empty, gurgled bile at the back of his tongue, tugged and heaved at his limbs.

  
  
_(diediediedie-)_  
  
So this is what death feels like.

 

  
He cranes his head, expecting to see- _(corpsesdeadbodiescorpses-)_

Sakura’s pasty white face, pale against the colour of blossoming April- Eyes squinted shut, manicured nails digging into the flesh over her heart- her thundering heart- so very- _(alivealivealive-)_

 

  
He wonders if it’s beating as loud as the racing pulse in his ears.  
  
And _breathes-_

  
“Sasuke!”

  
Kakashi has a deeper voice than he noticed before. It’s smooth, and in it’s shouted demands is something grounding. The haze over his mind fades ever so slightly, and his ribs hurt from the relieved pressure on his overworked lungs.  
  
Sakura isn’t faring as well, gulping emptily, shuddering breaths rippling over quivering lips. He inches ever so slowly closer, unblinkingly staring at their opponent across from them.  
  
He doesn’t know why, but the dreaded feeling washing over him only seconds ago pushes him to her, _it’s the mission_ \- they _can’t-_ they _won’t-_

“Haruno.” He says gruffly, breathless.

 

Her green irises swell with tears, and he does the only thing he can think of, striking out and taking a firm grip of her thin wrist, yanking her back to reality. It rips emeralds away from the stone beneath them, and she hitches with terror.  
  
But she settles, and when the unwilling trembles cease, he gives a subtle squeeze before stepping away, both reaching for a pocketed weapon.

 

They were ninja now.

And whether they liked it or not,

  
Death was just part of the job.  
  
The slaughter, only a day prior, made that clear.

 

  
Their third teammate wasn’t around when they woke up, and the ebony haired boy couldn’t tell whether he was grateful or not. Hatake had wordlessly noticed their questions and graced them with an answer for their prying minds, saying that Naruto had woken up early, and was sent to scout the upcoming area.  
  
He’d been gone since, but the older nin seemed unfazed by the fact.  
  
It made him as curious as he was annoyed. _How did he get that strong?_ Why was _he_ chosen by the council to undergo what must’ve been serious training, not wretched errands like the rest of them.

  
He and Sakura successfully defend their client against Zabuza’s water clones, but Kakashi is ultimately trapped in a water prison in a moment of hesitation for his much younger team.  
  
He tells them to _run,_ but Sasuke notices that he looks perfectly calm.

 

It’s not _‘run, save yourselves,’_ it’s _‘run, I’ve got this under control, and you should clear the area.’_

But Sakura makes no such note, her jaw visibly tightening- and in a moment of fleeting bravery yells, “no! We’re not leaving! You said that- that teammates should never abandon each other! We’re not leaving you!”  
  
Zabuza laughs mockingly at her, but Kakashi is preoccupied with mimicking Sasuke’s own taken back expression at their female team member. Then, under a ripple of his water confines, his lips slip into a small, but proud smile.  
  
His fingers jolt into an awkward signal, and child-size yellow blur darts onto the lake. It catches Zabuza by surprise, and his stagnated attention breaks the bubble of Kakashi’s imprisonment.

“Tch,” he spits.  
“-Another brat.”

  
Given but a second to escape, Hatake leaps from the spree just as Zabuza lets out a quick snarl of frustration, swinging his blade at the leaf-nin.  
  
“No.” An adolescent voice corrects, forcing the Mist-nin to pop the joints in his neck at the speed he turns to face the boy- now comfortably crouched on the flat of his blade arched behind him. Eyes bluer than the water below them bleed into a vibrant red, the flesh around his eyes blackening- his scarred cheeks darken into prominent, ragged whiskers. His hair frays- bristling as if electrified, teeth lengthening into canines with the bite force undoubtedly able to crush bone.

 _ **“-Another Demon.”**_ and he speaks, but the words don’t sound human anymore. Deep, guttural and reverberating through them in tones much deeper than he seemed capable of before.  
  
“What _the-_ ”

  
A mixture of disturbed and riled anger has the Demon of the Mist risking an uncalculated swing at thin air in an attempt to dislodge the strange boy. Hardly phased, menacing red chakra oozes from his skin and boils like oil in a pan. He leaps, claws poised for an instant kill. But Zabuza is no inexperienced hired muscle, and he retaliates wildly.

  
  
The fight isn't graceful, the terrible mix of heavy weighted weapon attacks against quick and nimble strikes forces the Mist-nin to defend himself. The boy moves too quickly for the devastating but slow sweeps of his blade. When they clash no sound his made, but the volatile chakra cloak reacts against the metal violently, built pressure snapping at the air around them like burst, soundless explosions, rippling the water into waves and unsettling dust on the ground.  
  
The young genin stand stiffly in front of their client. This wasn’t a battle of ninja, this was a war of _beasts_.  
  
Kakashi’s single visible eye darkens under heavy clouds above as he watches the boy he could’ve once called otouto, fight with tiny, calloused, stained hands.  
  
A featherlight grip of fair-skinned fingers and delicate, manicured nails, weaves to grasp of the fabric on his jumper. He brushes the tentative reach off, opting to instead softly ruffle the top of pink strands.   
  
A flicker of movement in the surrounding treeline draws his attention, and he casts a brief glance behind him at Tazuna. He’s unharmed, albeit terrified.  
  
Quicker than even his trained sight can track, a slither of gleaming steel shoots from the surroundings, piercing the neck of Zabuza.  
  
He drops, a masked ninja barely in time to catch the limp body and deposit it to the ground. Naruto doesn’t stop, skidding on the balls of his feet to begin the chase after the pair. Hatake doesn’t waste a moment, jutting himself swifty in his line of path and hitching his headband upward, revealing his scarred eye. This wasn’t a genin test, and he wasn’t going to take any risks with subduing the boy from his frenzied state.  
  
Red and ink black wells spin rapidly, and Naruto releases a vicious, snarled hiss at the sight, halting before the man.  
  
Sasuke’s whole body recoils at the sight. A visible jolt, barely a centimetre of movement as his entire body, gives a single tremble. He inhales sharply, and his fists clench, a sludge of sticky tar sloshes in his stomach, making him instantly nauseous.    
  
“Kakashi-sensei, he-” Sakura says- mostly in disbelief, before pausing, glancing worriedly at her frozen teammate beside her.  
  
Said jounin releases his own killing aura, mimicking his actions the night prior. He stares deep into vibrant red slitted pupils and orders under his breath the word, “ _Sleep_.” He sees the fight in the boy’s mind thrash, the beast stubbornly clawing at the ground, heedlessly releasing anger at being dragged back to its confines. But it doesn’t win, exhaust slumping it against the bars and forcing darkened eyelids to slip shut. The chakra stutters in his system and Kakashi is only given a split moment to catch the boy before he falls to the land.  
  
A small head of blonde hair falls onto the other’s shoulder in his kneeled position,  a slurred and tired growl huffing in agitation, teeth gritting into his sensei's vest as he finally submits to the hypnotic order of the Sharingan. Kakashi's chest gives a painful thump as he raises a kunai poised behind the demonic boy leaning on him- a safety precaution before he falls into unconsciousness.

  
  
Hatake hikes an arm under the boy’s limp body, leaning him against his flanked vest as he stands. He casts a quick henge over furred ears poking through a dishevelled blonde crown, having noted that the disturbance of the boy's chakra coils caused the thinly veiled henge to drop- discarding the mental note they looked slightly different from before. He leaves his eye threateningly on display as he turns to face their guest.  
  
“Well, if it isn’t a surprise to meet you here, Copy-cat Nin, Hatake.” The ambiguous voice of the hunter-nin greets with a curt nod.  
  
“Likewise, Hunter-san.” He replies politely. Both wary- on edge, as they exchange pleasantries. He explains how he had been tracking the Mist demon for a while now, and excuses himself for intervening under the risk of the head being damaged- along with the conditions of his pay.  
  
They depart ways, Team 7 silently following Tazuna the rest of the way to his house. Kakashi continues to carry his unconscious student in a one-armed piggyback hold until they arrive, ignoring the intense looks boring into him from his other two genin, undoubtedly full to the brim of questions.  
  
Upon arrival, they're greeted by a young woman with skin of porcelain, fussing over them in stark contrast to her father’s first impression. She apologises profusely over their small and humble home, explaining there’s only one spare room, but Sakura is invited to have hers for their stay.

“No, no! Tsunami-san that’s really too much, I can’t kick you out your own room!” She flushes.

Tsunami waves a dismissive hand, heading into the kitchen. “Don’t be silly! It’s really no bother, Inari doesn’t take up much room anyway, he can share with me for a while- Oh! That’s right, come meet my son- Inari come here, meet the nice ninja here to help Tazuna-jiji.”  
  
A young boy, probably around the age seven or eight, steps out from behind the doorway. He says nothing, glaring up at them from under the shade of his bucket hat.  
  
“You’re all gunna’ die.” He says darkly.  
  
“Inari! I told you about saying those sorts of things!" She says, horrified. "Go to your room if you can’t be nice!” She rounds back to the team, flushed in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry! Please don’t mind him- He’s only young, he doesn’t mean it.”  
  
“It just comes with the job.” He gives a small shrug, unfazed by the comment.  
  
That night, after dinner, Sakura forces Tsunami to let her assist with the washing up- Kakashi watching bemusedly from the tiny dining room as the two exchange friendly bickering. Sasuke had disappeared the moment his bowl was emptied, sitting stiffly with his gaze nailed to the floor and offering no attempts at conversation during the meal.  

  
Finishing soon after, the pinkette heads towards the door, idling drying her hands on her skirt as she reaches for the door.

Tsunami warns her about the night chill and tells her not to stay out too long.

“...That’s okay, I’m just not that tired yet.” She chirps in reply, but Hatake sees the pinch in her smile. A little _too_ enthusiastic, _a little too forced._  
  
He waits for half an hour, half hoping that the preteen will come back on her own. He gives a soft sigh, standing from the table with the muted pop of joints as he stretches.  
  
“Maa, Sakura-chan, you’re going to make Tsunami-san worry.” He says, leaning on a wooden beam near where the girl sat on the deck, looking out with a contemplative look on her features. She tucks her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as if to hide from the breeze.

“...Kakashi-sensei, do you think I look weak?”

He’s not sure whether she’s referring to her in this moment, or in general, but he’s stumped for what to reply with. Of course she looks weak, she’s twelve, and has barely a shred of muscle on her. He opts to stay silent, and solely listen, instead. He's not used to being in a role suited for advice, although he received plenty in his time as genin, since Minato was always good at it. He'd place a gentle weight on Kakashi's gravity-defying hair, chuckle at the boy's clear discomfort and tell him of the lessons of life. He handed the fatherly affection to his team like they were his own children, sternly teaching them to bring out the greatest in them. It was unfortunate his only legitimate son- the child who needed Minato in his life the most- wasn't able to share the protection his unmeasurable love would've no doubt provided. 

Kakashi was not Minato-sensei, he was a broken man. Grief was bottled under ice so thin he couldn't risk providing the devotion his genin hungered for- the fear of loss too great a burden to threaten. His wounds are too fresh even after all these years- he sometimes wonders if there's any point nursing them in hope of healing. 

“Seeing you all, my team is powerful. I want...I want to be strong too.” She pauses, fidgeting. “I want to part of that team, I don’t want to be left behind.” She finishes with a mere whisper. 

But they are  _his_  genin, weren't they?

So if listening, and training them in the hope they don't end up like his own team, is the only thing he can do, 

\- so be it.

  
  
They head inside together when the wind becomes icy. Later, when moonlight casts shadows over deep breaths, he doesn’t say anything when she knocks on the spare room door, sleeping clothes on and sleeping bag under an arm. She wordlessly shuffles her bedding between Kakashi and Sasuke's, passing a quick glance over to their smallest teammate -still soundly asleep on Kakashi’s other side.

It was a tight fit, tucked together closely and their bags all stashed by the door, but if anyone asked, she’d say she got cold.

And as the warmth settles against her skin, and even breaths soothe her into a slumbering peace, she wonders if this is what it feels like to belong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's a short one this time- I'll probably rewrite it later anyway.  
> But I promised drawings last chapter and I didn't do them- so I did two this time. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Comment your favourite scene so far (in the whole fic) that you'd like me to draw!**


	9. Daisy Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Your wants are irrelevant. Weapons do not feel, they don’t want. They do.”_  
>   
> 
> His cheek stings. 
> 
> _“Yes, Danzou-sama.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING: Panic attack smack damn chapter beginning.**  
>  Brace yourself or skip.
> 
> **This chapter is entirely self-indulgent character exploration and not much plot progression.**

Sasuke wakes with a scream lodged in his throat.

  
  
Nightmare still fresh, sitting right behind his eyes, _(redredbloodredswirlingeyes)_  
  
His nightshirt is drenched in cold sweat, clinging to him uncomfortably and littering his skin in shivers, his muscles quiver in anticipation for a strike that never comes.  
  
His eyes fly open as he bites his tongue, copper drizzling into his mouth and forcing him awake. The ceiling is _too low_ and there’s _heat that isn’t his_ closing in on him-

  
He’s never been so claustrophobic in his own skin.

  
Someone is _touching_ him. There are _(handshandshands)_ on him and he can’t remember _who-_  
  
because everyone is _dead._

 

_“Sasuke-kun!”_

 

Someone is calling his name- that’s _his_ name, but it’s not his mother- because she's _(deaddeaddead-)_

 

_“Sasuke-kun, calm down,  you have to breathe!”_

 

He doesn’t even feel his nails digging into the flesh over his eyes. His _dull-_ _black- dead-_

Two hands grab his wrists and forcefully hold them away from his face. They’re small, they’re _warm_ -  
  
His eyelids hurt- but his eyes can’t help but be drawn to the identity of his attacker.

  
  
They’re met with blue.

  
  
The colour soothes his frantic mind, submerging him in a lulled calm. He can feel it seeping into his skin, glowing and inviting- surrounding him and forcing his chakra to flow with a steady stream of heat through his limbs.  
  
He counts the scars on the sunkissed skin, matching his breathing with the small puffs of air from a twitching nose in front of him.

He can’t see the red chakra sinking into his skin from where their hands touch.

Kakashi bursts through the door with an unmerciful slam- he had left with the rise of sunlight to supervise the household and secure the perimeter, leaving his genin to sleep in and recover.  
  
He expected the worst when he hears Sakura’s desperate plea, Sasuke’s violent lashes of chakra- and then a surge of Kyuubi’s aura flooding their plane of existence.  He can _feel_ the fright clawing at his insides and he gives little regard to property damage when he bolts through the small house back to their room.  
  
Sakura is crying, globus tears pooling at the corner of her eyes as she watches. Sasuke is half hunched on himself, back flat against the wall and bed hair mused wildly- he’s got _blood_ on his face. Their third teammate is situated directly in front of the Uchiha, holding his wrists and bloodied nails hostage.  
  
He has no idea what the _fuck_ is going on, but he can practically feel Sasuke’s chakra being smothered by hot, bubbling red.  
  
Naruto is _forcing demonic chakra_ into another _person_ , another _student._ Someone who _does not_ have coils able to withstand the sheer overflowing _rage_ of the inhuman force.  
  
He has no time to think, no jutsu in mind, so instead he desperately grabs the back of Naruto’s neck, and with trembling fingers digging into the sensitive nerves- _yanks_ him away from the other boy. Naruto’s eyes blow wide at the touch and before a snarl can hiss from between his lips, he recognises the signature of the man behind him and freezes. He seizes and his legs hike themselves as close as they possibly allow to his slowly cooling body.  
  
Sasuke’s breath catches, and he sucks in air sharply as the steady flow of warmth is abruptly sliced from its source- suddenly feeling as if he was dunked into an ice bath. His vision zips around the room, taking in the sight of Kakashi holding Naruto around the neck- just like they saw him do in their bell test.  
  
But this time Naruto looks scared and even Kakashi looks borderline panicked at his own actions- Sharingan on show as he keeps the boy restrained. It takes him a few seconds before he registers what it must’ve looked like- even if he doesn’t know exactly what _it_ was.

 

“Let-” He starts, but his throat is impossibly dry and he chokes.  
  
“Let him go-” He gasps out, voice coarse.

 

Kakashi does, whipping his hand away as if seared.  
  
The room is doused in heavy silence, the only sound echoing Sakura’s rattling sniffles, Sasuke’s own heavy breaths mellowing.

 

* * *

  
  
Naruto stirs from his slumber to the spike of salt and distress in the air. He’s not used to a scent rousing him from sleep- not used to the smell of heavy, potent emotions. Back in the compound, all the air was filtered- he’d need to be standing right next to someone to even catch a whiff of their strictly controlled emotions. Since having been introduced to his team, he’d learned about scents to feelings he couldn’t even put names to.

But _this,_  
  
This _was_ something he was used to.

  
  
Distress smells like the hot, sour scent of body odour, spiked with salt and layered under the pungent glacial smell of fear.    
  
And it was coming from Sasuke.

 

Naruto’s eyes snap open, hands and feet clawing at the bedding surrounding him- _why was it so tight?_ He furiously kicks harder, flipping himself onto his stomach and dragging himself out of the warm confines, uncaring for the unknown environment and now torn tatami beneath his fingertips.  
  
The smell of Kakashi is everywhere, he wouldn’t have left them unless they were safe- he’s the _Alpha_. But _where_ , _where was he? Where was their Alpha?_  
  
His struggle had awoken Haruno, and they both noticed Sasuke. His face was slick with sweat, sticking his hair to his duey skin. Raspy breaths gasped from between split lips, and his expression was pinched in pain- but Naruto couldn’t for the life of him see what was hurting the boy. He was breathing too fast, and when Sakura worriedly ran a hand over his shoulder to wake him, he jolted in fright. His pupils were unfocused, he wasn’t seeing them. With a pained wail, he sits upright, kicking his way out of the sleeping bag much like Naruto himself had done moments prior. His back thumps against the wall, and he hunches into himself.  
  
“Sasuke-kun!”  
  
Then, he _screams_ , beginning to claw at his tightly squinted eyes with blunt nails until blood seeps out from scratched lines. He’s still breathing too fast, too hard- he’s going to _suffocate_ himself.  
  
“Sasuke-kun, calm down,  you have to breathe!”  
  
Naruto has no idea what to do.  
  
He’s seen men like this. Seen them on a battlefield, seen them bound and begging- pleading for their lives. But they were _targets_ \- and **_it_ ** bathed his frightened heartbeat in a gentle warmth like an embrace, guiding him into peace of mind as he pierces their necks with his bare hands.  
  
He's never had to _deal_ with that fear before, and the only thing he can think of is **_it_**.

Naruto wishes Kakashi-sensei was here.

He scuttles up to the panicked boy, leaning into his space and gingerly taking hold of the palms pressed to porcelain skin. He’s strong- but Naruto is stronger, and he effortlessly guides the shaking hands towards him. Naruto keeps his gaze staring into Sasuke’s the whole time, awaiting any resemblance of clarity in the obsidian pearls.    
  
Soon, the heat pooling in his gut stirs to his calling, drizzling through his limbs in a dazed and lazy slurp. He has to be careful, the slightest tug of impatience will cause a tear in the tiny opening he’d made, provoke the candle into a raging inferno. With the most utmost care he can manage, he pushes the drip of warmth into Sasuke’s skin.    
  
The effect is instantaneous- his cold skin beings to thaw under the grip and Naruto can feel the mere string of chakra connecting them slide through Sasuke’s erratic chakra in an almost melodic dance. It’s barely a drop to the ocean, but it trickles through Sasuke with it’s confident, powerful energy and soothingly encourages his own blue stream to flow in suit.  
  
It feels so different from anything Naruto’s ever experienced, it’s hypnotic, and he can feel himself slipping into a trace.  
  
When Kakashi barrels into the room, he doesn’t even notice. But when a grip finds itself on the back of his neck- the candle burns- and it _snaps_ , Naruto’s first reaction being entirely instinctual as he cranes his head to snarl in warning-

But it’s Hatake. It’s his sensei. His _Alpha_. He’s finally here, he can help them _, he didn’t leave-_

The fingers press harder into his spine and yank him away- away from _Sasuke-_    
  
The words can’t form on his tongue. He’d let himself slip into the alluring curdle of **_it_ ** when the jounin had pulled him from the control of the weird sensation.  
  
The beast releases an airy huff, a series of audible clicks amidst a growl of protest. The sight of Kakashi’s Sharingan has the monster shrilling, thrashing in its cage. This is how it was captured last time, and it’s smart, his bleeding irises darting to the ground and not daring to move. His limbs tuck themselves into his torso, making himself as small and non-threatening as possible. He resists the whine caught in the barbed wire of his pride.

“Let- Let him go-” Sasuke speaks, announcing the release from the grasps of his panic attack.  

The pressure is gone, and the spice of guilt waves off Kakashi in a way that churns Naruto’s stomach.

“You kids, honestly.” He sighs, and Naruto's never heard him sound so _tired_ before. 

Sakura rubs her tears away with the backs of her hands, moving over to Kakashi’s still crouched form. She dips her head towards her chest with a tiny sniffle. “We’re sorry Kakashi-sensei. We didn’t know what to do.”  
  
He sighs loudly, again- like he can't expel the oxygen from his quickened breathing fast enough. It’s not his usual melodramatic action, and he adopts a solemn expression that ages him by years. He reaches out and places a steady hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
“It’s okay, things happen. Go get dressed, we’ll meet you outside in a bit.” He says calmly, and she leaves without a word.  
  
Sasuke hasn’t moved from his position against the wall, and Naruto is afraid if he approaches Kakashi will get mad at him. Said man crosses the room, bending down to Sasuke’s level.

“Sasuke.”  
  
The ebony boy doesn’t wait for the questions to start, bashfully cutting in a rushed, “-I’m fine.”  
  
Hatake seems to have seen that coming though, and bemusedly runs a hand through his grey hair.  
  
“I’m sure. There’s ointment in my bag for the scratches.”  
  
Sasuke nods, standing with a slight wobble in his step. Kakashi watches closely, brow furrowing ever so slightly in thought.  
  
Finally, _finally_ \- Hatake turns to Naruto. Thankfully this time the Sharingan is nowhere in sight.  
  
“We arrived at Tazuna’s house yesterday evening, we’re staying here until the mission is over. Go introduce yourself to his daughter, Tsunami, and her son. Stay with Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I are going to have a little...chat.”  
  
He dismisses the blonde and Naruto can feel the rumble of displeasure from his head to his toes.  
  
Because he didn’t _want_ to leave. He wanted to stay with Sasuke. Wanted to listen to the boy’s breaths steady and slow, wanted to feel their chakra mingle in that magical soothing trace. He wanted to stay with his _Alpha_ \- even if he was mad at him. Tuck himself by his side and lay back in the grounding sense of security he radiated. He wonders if the weird chakra sharing would work with Kakashi too.

But he leaves anyway. Forces his feet to swivel and walk him outside.

_“Your wants are irrelevant. Weapons do not feel, they don’t want. They do.”_

_His cheek stings._

_“Yes, Danzou-sama.”_

 

The other occupants of the house don’t seem to be awake yet, so he heads downstairs in search of Sakura. He finds her on the front steps, still wearing her loose pants and flowy top that moves in the morning breeze.  
  
He scuffles his steps to announce himself, and she casts him a soft smile over her shoulder. She’s calmed down now, but her eyes are still tinged red from crying.

_She looks pretty with tears._

He cautiously sits next to her.  
  
“Hey...Naruto-kun..back there- what did- what were you doing? Kakashi-sensei, I’ve never seen him react like that before.” She asks, tugging the weeded flowers from a crack in the pavement.  
  
He shrugs, but she isn’t looking at him to see, so he opts for a simple, “...I don’t know.” Instead.  
  
She didn’t seem satisfied with the answer, but she doesn’t pry. She never pries.

“Haruno-san-”  
  
“Oh, Sakura is fine.”

  
He’s not sure how he feels about it though. “Sakura…-chan,” He tests, unfamiliar.  
  
“...what are you doing..?” He continues, indicating to her fiddling fingers through the uprooted grass.  
  
“Hm?” She looks up and follows his gaze, obviously doing it without much thought.  
  
“Oh, I guess I’m...weaving. But these are just weeds, so it’s not anything good.”  
  
His curiosity peaks. _He was never taught to weave._  
  
“Can you show me?” He asks.  
  
She looks a little taken back at the question, but the expression quickly settles into a thoughtful smile as she suggests they move to a superior patch of grass. This one is also littered with little white and yellow flowers- they don’t smell of much, not very big or impressive, but they make a pretty addition to the crown Sakura shows him how to make.  
  
His is more of a tangled mess than a crown, but at seeing his failed attempt, she pads over to him, not caring for the grass stains probably on her knees. She leans towards him and pauses, the faint waft of wary nervousness sneaking to his nostrils.  
  
He expects her to back away, create distance between them like her instincts are no doubt yelling at her to.

 

But her jaw tightens instead, and she leans so close he can smell the laundry soap in the collar of her shirt- and with trembling fingers, settles the crown of grass and daisies on his sunburst hair.

He doesn’t know why she does it, but she leans back and gives him a soft look that makes the morning sun feel so much _warmer._  
  
“It looks good on you.”

 

Tsunami calls them in for breakfast not long after. Sakura apologises for not helping her make it.

  
“Don’t be ridiculous!” She exclaims in reply. “Let me do my job, now, sit down and eat like the growing girl you are.” She pushes the bowl towards the pinkette and urges her to the small dining table, where Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke sat.  
  
She seemed to really take the command to heart, and the rest of the table watches in amazement as she empties three servings. Naruto thinks that maybe Sakura likes tamago kake gohan as much as he loves ramen.  
  
Sasuke still looks a little pale, but otherwise seems to be back to himself. He raises a single eyebrow at the sight of Naruto’s daisy halo.  
  
“Nice decoration you have there, Naruto,” Kakashi comments offhandedly.  
  
Tazuna glances up from his book and scoffs. They pay him no mind.  
  
“Sakura made it for me.” He announces, giving in to the tickle of pride urging him to declare it.  
  
Sasuke goes back to eating his breakfast. Naruto thinks he might be jealous, _after all, Sakura said it looked good on him._  
  
“Would you like one too, Uchiha-san?”  
  
He chokes.  
  
“Why the hell would I want one?” He retorts snarkily.  
  
“Because they’re pretty.”  
  
“-They’re for _girls_.” Sasuke’s father would tell him that when he caught him helping his mother in the vegetable garden.

But Naruto just looks genuinely perplexed.

“But I’m not a girl.” He solely affirms and looks to Kakashi for help.  
  
“Am I not allowed to?” He asks dejectedly, glancing back towards Sakura, who if anything, looked bemused. She sends Sasuke a face of disapproval, and he seems a little taken back by it.  
  
“You can wear whatever you like, Naruto-kun.” She reassures.  
  
_Which means that Sasuke can too, he must’ve been confused._  And with _that_ out the way, Naruto hops up from his seat and power walks all the way back to the flower patch. He returns to the house moments later, and with his mangled chain of grass, weeds and an overabundance of yellow daisies in hand approaches Sasuke. Said boy looks appalled and leans so far out of his seat he ends up stapled to Kakashi’s side, who by the looks of it, has no intention to assist.  
  
  
“Stop- get _away_ from me you dobe-” He threatens with a curled lip.  
  
Naruto’s determined though, and all he sees is a challenge.  
  
And that, is how the two boys end up tussling on the floor behind Kakashi’s place at the table- not fighting- but taking part in a childish match of pinching skin and rough hair pulling- Naruto’s attempted flower crown forgotten and in pieces.  
Not that he cares, the mock wrestling match was _much_ more interesting. It made them resemble two pups play fighting- unable to escalate the aggression with no real motive and confines of being inside. It’s made all the more accurate with Sasuke’s undignified yelps as Naruto pokes him in a ticklish spot in his side- and Naruto’s quiet playful gruffs and huffs as the other boy pushes against him to get away- only leaning toward him to latch onto a fistful of blonde strands- and _pulls_.

Sakura tries, and fails, to stifle a giggle at the show. Tsunami turns to her and says,  
  
_“Boys.”_  
  
It speaks for itself, but Kakashi still looks scandalised in an overshow of melodramatics.  
  
“Tsunami-san, you wound me.”

Tazuna rolls his eyes and begins to massage his temple from his seat in the corner. “I really have hired kids to protect the future of my village.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I write out of chronological order  
> it helps me avoid writers block  
> and I knew the next bit will take a long time to write  
> so I had these half written tidbits lying around and thought I'd complete them to keep you guys busy in the mean time


	10. Someone Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...Like cuddling a popsicle.” 
> 
> An airy scoff breaks free. 
> 
> _Then move away, idiot._

Surprisingly, it’s Sakura that comes to Kakashi later in the evening and asks him to give her something to do. They’d supervised Tazuna and his workmen throughout the day as they built the bridge, but with so few able-bodied men and sparse resources, they were forced to retire with the sun.  
  
Naruto was in charge of wide area scouting, and the team hadn’t seen so much as a streak of blonde since his morning tussle with Sasuke- who had taken to avoiding the team whenever possible. Kakashi suspects it may have been from embarrassment after he’d caught both Sakura and himself peering at him throughout the day to see if he was okay. His reaction was standard- a top lip curl of annoyance, brow furrowed and a tick of frustration in his jaw.  
  
Hatake was really starting to feel the toll of his lack of sleep lately. With his youngest student’s immense power, you’d think he’d be at peace of mind to let his guard down, but the blonde’s unpredictability had the Jounin working overdrive. The boy only slept when he’d been commanded by the Sharingan- all other times, he merely meditates. His body is unmoving, his breathing evened, but there was no flutter of eyelids to show he’d entered any stage of the sleep cycle. It was...worrying. _Did the boy not need sleep? Did the demon keep him awake? Did he, for whatever godforsaken reason- think he wasn’t allowed to rest?_ He’d have to ask.

He doesn’t _want_ to ask.

From the moment he’d seen the stomach plummeting show of him pushing demonic chakra into Sasuke, his fear of Naruto’s relation with his tenant had grown. He wielded the demonic chakra as if it was his own. All logic reasoned that Sasuke’s chakra system should’ve been seared, burned into nothing- permanently damaged beyond repair.  
  
He should be _dead_.

  
  
These damn genin were a dangerous culprit for making him worry unnecessarily. At this rate, he’s going to end up going grey-  
  
_‘Nevermind,’_ he thinks humorlessly at the thought.

 

  
  
“Kakashi-sensei, can you teach me to stand on water? Like what you and Naruto did against Zabuza?” Sakura asks, and her words are confident- she knows she wants this, but her hands stay bunched in the fabric of her shirt as her eyes trace the hem.  
  
He studies her with a side glance. ' _Now, what would Iruka say?_  '

“Sakura, look at me.” He says sternly, immediately catching her wary gaze.  
  
“Stand straight.” She’s confused, but hesitantly flexes her spine, shuffling her feet to stand square under her.  
  
“Strength is not the capacity our bodies. It is the limits we allow ourselves to live by. So start by taking yourself as seriously as you want others to. Work hard and earn your own respect.”  
  
She watches with widened eyes as he turns to face her, and slots his book into a pant pocket _.“Practice what you preach, Kakashi!”_ Iruka’s words echo. Sakura inhales shallowly, and puffs her pubescent chest out ever so slightly, rolling her shoulders back. She swallows, a determined air settling around her, and nods.

“Good girl.”

 

Kakashi starts by explaining that to start water walking, she’s going to need to start with a far more straightforward version of chakra control. He shows her how to do it and what she should be feeling for when performing the exercise, and she soaks up every word, ever the book smart student. She tires quickly, having little physical strength and reserves to work with. It was expected, but she keeps going until the blood rushes to her head and she wavers, falling. Kakashi catches her too-light body, and she jostles awake, pushing curled fists against his flank jacket in a dazed retaliation.  
  
“I can.. keep going- jus’ give me a min’t-” She mumbles, exhausted.  
  
He gives no verbal response, and after a minute or two of her flailing, she slumps in his hold, lips parting with an unfeminine snore, muffled by the gradually dampening fabric of his vest. He finds he doesn’t mind all that much.    
  
Instead of heading inside, he walks around to the nearby clearing from where he and Sakura had been training. As expected, his Uchiha student is there, dulled weapon in hand, grass-stained knees and splinters lodged under dirty skin. Sasuke had been watching when Hatake was showing Sakura how to perform the exercise, and had receded to a private area to practice.  
  
He scowled at his sensei when they briefly made eye contact- His eyelids still scratched, slightly swollen from irritation and sweat and helping to add effect to his irritated expression. A moment of distraction has his footing slipping, and he angrily slashes at abused bark with a kunai. He lands with a frustrated huff, wiping the sweat from his forehead despite the night chill settling in.

“She got further than me.”  
  
Kakashi sends him an amused smile, adjusting his grip on his unconscious student. “She did.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Concentration.”  
  
“I _am_ concentrating.” Sasuke spits.

  
  
“I’m sure. But- what are you concentrating on, Sasuke? Power? Beating her? Beating Naruto? Beating Itachi?” Kakashi replies, dampening into a serious tone.  
  
The boy bristles, eyes immediately angling to a positively _livid_ glare.

  
  
“Don’t speak of _him_.” He demands, anger dripping from his words.  
  
“Don’t you think _you_ should the one setting your own expectations? You’re going to end up running yourself into the ground at this rate. If you burn out barking up the wrong tree, it’ll all be for nothing. ”  
  
“Shut. _Up.”_ He snarls, appearing more like a wounded, defensive animal, than a boy.

Hatake stands his ground, though, and watches as Sasuke turns heel- and runs.

 

* * *

 

He’s never felt more like a coward in his life. Which is impressive, when you stood by as your whole clan was violently murdered.  
  
His sensei’s words kept rattling around in his head. _(shutupshutupshutup-)_  
  
Of course he knows what he’s focusing on- he just- _just_ \- If revenge isn’t driving him, what _else_ is there? Hatake doesn’t- doesn’t _get it-_ if he’s not aiming to beat _him_ , he doesn’t know how to aim for _anything._ His nightmares, they’re the very proof- without having the beast at his back, nipping at his ankles, chasing him down-  
  
He’d probably stop running.    
  
And he’s-  
  
He’s _scared._  
  
If you take away the hatred, the anger, the despair, the bone-chilling, trembling _fear-_  
  
He might as well be buried next to his mother and father.  
  
Where he _should_ be.

  
  
His knees wobble, and he has no idea how far he’s run, but his joints still ache from the tree climbing exercise. He couldn’t even beat Sakura- how is he ever going to-  
  
Tears prickle at his eyes, and before one can roll down his stinging skin, he releases a battlecry and launches a swing at an undeserving tree. Pain jolts up his arm, one of his knuckles giving an audible crack as the wood dents, the bark splitting into pieces.  
  
  
He _screams,_ and his chest heaves a shuddering sob as he drops to his bruised kneecaps, curling himself towards the ground and pressing his forehead against wet grass. He pulls a kunai from his pocket, still blunt from its abuse against the log, and cradles it under his chin, point digging into the junction of his throat. When he breathes, the blade drags against his skin, caressing him with the temptation a little more pressure offers.

  
  
“You know, the carotid artery is a very uncomfortable way to die.”

He flinches at the voice, and his gut lurches with vomit at the surge of relief that wells up.  
  
“I don’t care.” Because he _doesn’t_ care- he doesn’t care about getting stronger anymore because- _because-_ everything _hurts,_ and he’s _so sick_ of everything being so, _exhausting-_ and he _can’t-_ because he’s so tired.  
  
_He’s so tired._

  
He doesn’t _want_ to care. _Shouldn’t_ have the energy to care.

  
  
“Then why hesitate?” It speaks again, and only this time does Sasuke realise that it’s _real._  
  
He slowly looks up to see a girl, sitting not too far away. She’s pretty, long dark hair falling over her shoulders and shadowing her almond-shaped eyes with thick eyelashes. Her features are soft, perfectly relaxed and sagged shoulders with a tucked basket in the crook of her elbow. She reminds him of his Mother. He must look pathetic, she wouldn’t be proud.  
  
“Shinobi-san, if I may, why do you think you have no reason to live?”  
  
His forlorn gaze lifts to study the strands of flattened grass. He doesn’t know this person, not even entirely sure that they’re not just a figure of his imagination. But for some reason, the anonymous situation leaves him deserted for reasons to lie. _What was he to lose?_ They don’t even know his name. “...Because he killed them all. I’m not...strong enough, to avenge them.” He admits, and the words taste like bile. He’s never admitted them aloud to anyone before.  
  
A sorrowful silence fills the chilled night air.  
  
“A very special person to me, once taught me that one is only truly strong when protecting what they love.”  
  
The words might’ve meant to be comforting, but instead, they leave him feeling hollow. “I have nothing to left to love.”  
  
“But, are there not people who care about you?”  
  
_Two worried gazes cast over him from the other side of the bridge. He tells himself he hates it. They pity him._  
  
“I don’t...know.”  
  
“Don’t you think you should fight to protect them? As they would- for you?”  
  
_Naruto’s face of panic as he’s yanked away from him- outstretched hands- reaching and almost- desperate. The warmth waltzing under his skin, lulling him into calm, fading._  
  
The wind is cold, and his skin is alive with goosebumps. He gasps a single open-mouthed breath, and lets the frigid air ice his lungs.

His sweaty grip on the kunai loosens, and it drops from his hand.

He settles back, crossing his legs under him and tilting his head to oversee the girl pluck plants from the soil and place them in her basket.  
  
He lets himself become hypnotised by the repetitive, quiet action- taking note of the ones she picks, and the ones she doesn’t. When her basket is halfway full, she accesses her collection- deeming it enough, and stands. He barely notices before she turns to leave.  
  
“Your special person, do you fight for them?” He asks, voice dulled of tone.  
  
She adopts a tiny quirk on her delicate lips, idly brushing the dirt from her dress. She passes one last doleful look over him. “Everyday, Shinobi-san.”

He doesn’t know how long he sits there after she leaves, but he notices the stars shine brighter than in Konoha.  
  
Kakashi had spoken to him after Naruto left the room, it was a short chat- neither individuals being overly talkative in nature. When it didn’t start with _“Are you okay”_ Sasuke had given an audible sigh of relief.    
  
_“As you now know, I wield a Sharingan in my left eye.”_  
  
_Sasuke gives a grunt to show he’s listening._  
  
_“It’s a long story. Simply put, my teammate, Obito Uchiha, passed away on a mission- and as his dying wish, gave me his eye. You wouldn’t have been told about it, after all, the Uchiha’s were always very possessive over the secrets of the Sharingan- Obito’s decision was seen as a disgrace-”_  
  
_“To them, I was nothing but a thief.”_  
  
Kakashi is not an Uchiha. But a tiny -stubborn, part of him hoped _-begged -pleaded,_ that he was.  
  
He doesn’t notice the glowing pair of slitted eyes watching from afar.

 

When he finally makes it back to the house, he’s- to be blunt, freezing his ass off. He shuffles his way to their room, taking note that Hatake and Uzumaki are still gone, and Sakura had once again taken residence. As discreetly as possible, he slinks his way under the still cool fabric of his bedding, cursing when he leans on his multitude of bruises and cuts. Despite his efforts, Sakura awakens at his shuffling and turns towards him with a sleep muffled groan.

  
  
“Mmn...Sasuke-kun..?”  
  
He finds his voice, croaking out a reply in a hush. “Go back to sleep.”

  
  
In any normal circumstance, he’d probably be uncomfortable with sleeping in such close proximity to one of his fangirls. But just for tonight he thinks he’ll be okay, he’s so cold he can’t feel his toes- and she’s barely conscious-  
  
_\- Except_ now she’s pressed flush against his side. She’d wormed her way over and squeezed her bedding so close to his they can feel the outlines of their limbs. If he weren’t so dead tired, he’d have pushed her away. Personal space is a _thing. Kami, he’s going to wake up with her hands on him again-_  
  
But that was just right, _wasn’t it?_ She had tried to help him pull himself from that awful nightmare just that morning. She ran a gentle hand over his shoulder and _cried_ for him. She was scared too.

He doesn’t push her away.  
  
Not even when she dazedly nuzzles her head under his chin, hissing when their skin touches.  
  
“...Like cuddling a popsicle.”

An airy scoff breaks free.  
  
_Then move away, idiot._

 

* * *

  
  
Naruto is in deep shit.  
  
He doesn’t actually _know_ what that means, but he heard someone say it once on a mission when it _“turned to shit.”_ He didn’t even get a chance to ask- they were decapitated shortly after.  
  
But he _does_ know that something terrible just happened.  
  
He knows something that he _should_ tell Hatake-sensei.  
  
It was a little past 2am when Sasuke finally made it back to the house, and Naruto had gone straight to his Alpha, who was on a perimeter run. The man had sensed Naruto instantly and halted in his walk.  
  
“Naruto-kun, I’m guessing Sasuke is back?”  
  
The blonde gives a steady nod.  
  
“You should head back, it’s late.” The man ads, but Naruto can smell the exhaustion on the man. The tightly wound shoulders, an overactive twitch of his forearms.  
  
“Hatake-sensei, you should sleep.”  
  
  
“Maa, maa, what sort of sensei would I be if I made my cute genin do perimeter runs on their first mission?” He answers in a dismissive tone, but Naruto is quietly left puzzled. He doesn’t _know_ what sort of sensei Hatake-san would be.  
  
An alive one, _probably._

  
  
“Naruto-kun, do you not need sleep?” He asks, pinning him with a serious tone.

Naruto’s nose scrunches, ever so slightly. “Danzou-sama hasn’t seen the necessity since I was 9. They...reported that while rest provides...relief, it has no physical or psychological assistance to my abilities.” He swallows, searching for Hatake’s reaction. He finds nothing.  
  
“What is your knowledge of the Kyuubi?

What an odd question. Shouldn't it be in his file?

  
“Kyuubi was an entity of demonic chakra- and when it was sealed, sought a solid body to anchor itself to- so they sacrificed a newly stillborn human baby, with unformed chakra pathways. Kyuubi's soul gave my body life, and its chakra gave me power. **_It_ ** is my source, my creator. My once human flesh infused long ago with _**It's**_  chakra.” He pauses, before adding- “Tanuki-san says I am a Hanyou.”  
  
_A half demon._  
  
Kakashi brow furrows, surely unpleased. “And who is Tanuki-san?”  
  
_That’s mean, Hatake-san. You know he can’t say._ “Tanuki-san is Tanuki-san.”  
  
Naruto suppresses a wince as the man starts to radiate a hostile spark of anger. He made Alpha mad.  
He steels himself, taking a deep breath.  
  
“Zabuza is alive. Injured, but not incapacitated. His associate, the Hunter-nin, is active but appears to be under instruction to remain passive.” He reports flatly, hoping to appease the man. He’d been tracing Zabuza all day, only switching to follow Sasuke when he had left Kakashi’s watch. It was just coincidence that he’d led them both to the disguised Hunter-nin, covered head to toe in Zabuza’s scent. He’d remained out of sight, but nearly intervened on several accounts- the Hunter convincing Sasuke out of suicide had unknowingly saved his own early demise at Naruto’s claws.  
  
Plus, he’s still wearing Kakashi’s jumper after his shirt got ruined. He doesn’t want to get it dirty.

“I had my suspicions, but thank you for reporting.”

Something heavy hangs in the air and Naruto does everything in his power to stop his heartbeat from escaping into a thundering gallop in his chest. Sasuke was going to _kill himself._ Naruto was so close to failing. He can’t let Hatake know, or they might pull him from the mission.  
  
If the man noticed Naruto’s discomfort, he didn’t say anything. In fact, he approaches the boy and lazily lifts an arm, giving blonde hair a featherlight ruffle. He still smells angry, but it’s only now he’s closer that Naruto’s nose finds the barest hints of compressed, bone deep sadness slipping through. It makes his jewel blue eyes prickle and his jaw lock.  
  
He didn’t _understand._ Danzou-sama would touch him all the time, but _this-_ this felt so _different._

It was so soft, so careful.  
  
Not like the grip on his neck, **_It_ ** didn’t like when he was gripped at the scruff- didn’t like how quickly and easily it tore control away from him. He takes note that Kakashi’s throat keeps bobbing, like he was trying to swallow something lodged there.  
  
“Let’s head back.” _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you thiiiink  
> you know I'm a glutton for comments  
> As a side note, Haku IS a boy. Sasuke is just an ansgty boof-head that didn't notice


	11. Trespass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beat of silence passes, the wind crying disparagingly in the distance. “...You’re weaker than you look, Pup.”

Haku believes that he’s had a good life.

 

  
Of course, it wasn’t without its moments of despair, but he’s of the belief it takes time crawling through shadows to appreciate living in the sun. He was given a mother and father who loved him- gave him the love only a parent could provide. Which, to a war-torn village, was more than many other homeless kids had been gifted to experience. When his mother’s hand landed harshly against the skin of his cheek- he learned to be grateful of the night’s she held his fragile body close to her, the smell of mountain dew on her skin. When his father returned one day with a mob of angry and panicked villagers behind him, he learned to be grateful he wasn’t born powerless like his mother had hoped.

  
  
His beautiful mother, pale against the crisp snow, laid in a bed of painted carmine flowers. She died with ice in her hair and the cries of betrayal on her lips.

  
His father, ultimately killed by his own terror. Haku is grateful because his death taught him that the most dangerous creatures only lash out when provoked.

  
  
Living on the streets was harsh, food was hard to come by. When the dogs came to snuffle at his numb body, nip at his limbs for signs of life- he’d retaliate with wildly swung blows and desperate yells of his high pitched voice. He was a street rat, unafraid to bite and diseased with a Kekkei-Genkai of ice. His purpose was as empty as his stomach.  
  
But that all changed when he met a man by the name Zabuza Momochi. He was trailed by the whispers of murder, a traitor, and a demon. Despite it all, he never seemed haunted by the shadows so clearly lapping at his feet. The other children scattered at his steps, but Haku stared at him with stone hard, cold eyes. The most dangerous creatures only lash out when provoked. If he was looking for a soul to chase, Haku vowed he wouldn’t run.  
  
He leant down to him and with a deep, rough and powerful voice, said- _“You have the same eyes as me, boy.”_  
_  
_ _“Come with me, I will sharpen your blade in the promise it faces towards all that cross me.”_  
  
Haku promised a demon his last breath. At the time, it was merely an escape from his current life. He discarded his fears, his self-preservation for the man that saved him. He trained himself into something worth the title of Zabuza’s weapon.  
  
He grew to love and cherish the man, along with the life he’d given Haku. He’d given his mind, soul and body to Momochi the moment he promised Haku purpose in his life. He’d let Haku learn and teach himself not only jutsu- but healing, medical knowledge to keep his meister alive and healthy even in their line of work. He’d given him a place to sleep, kept his belly full and his body clothed. Bathed his hands in blood and discarded his eyes of morals, for he had no need for right and wrong, guilty or innocent.

 

As long as he had Zabuza, he was happy.

And for that, he’d teach himself forgiveness.  
  
He took every great, beautiful and gifted aspect of his life, and fought to protect it.

 

Shinobi were tools, whether it was to each other, to the people they loved, or to greedy little men with money and political power. He and Zabuza had been in the wave on a hired job for the past week or so- the man that employed them, Gato, had given them the task of hunting down the bridge builder. It was moments like these that Haku was forced to divert his eyes from the starving bodies on the roadways, the stench of sewage thick enough to decay his lungs.  
  
Tazuna had reportedly retreated to the Village hidden in the Leaves for help, but for the little wealth they knew he had, Zabuza wasn’t worried about him coming back with any skilled ninja.

They’d greatly underestimated their situation.

He’d hired genin, but their sensei was the infamous Kakashi Hatake, Copy-cat Nin of the Leaf. Now, on their own, Haku estimates that Zabuza would’ve been able to take him on. But when the team was noted to have only two students- his curiosity grew. Everyone knew they travelled in groups of four- it was one of the reasons Zabuza held very little respect for the nurtured young genin of the Leaf.  
  
He’d unknowingly been playing tag with their third mystery member. It was just whisps, faster than even himself, in the corners of his vision, at first. _Something_ was out there, and Haku had never felt more like prey than before, he was being chased, that was for sure. It made his heart hammer like the pattering feet of a hare as he bounded through the underbrush.  
  
The omnipotent presence only ceased watching him when Zabuza had finally gained the upper hand on the distracted Jounin. It was barely a flicker of movement of his hand, and a body shot through the treeline, flying towards the scene. With clawed fingers, the posture of a feline and aura of rage- Haku realised that they were up against something so, _so much more._

The rumoured Kitsune of the Leaf.

The adumbration shadow of the lush canopy of green. It seemed only appropriate that the home bathed in light held the most wicked darknesses. He’d barely been spotted on missions throughout the Land of Fire, but he’d left footsteps of blood in his wake.

 

 _A boy,_ they said.  
_  
__No,_ they said, _a beast._

 

  
A silent bullet wielded by the unnamed forces of Konohagakure.

  
  
_What was he doing here, with a Genin team? Had he’d been called in as a backup?_  
  
Haku watches in horror as Zabuza is forced into battle with the tiny menace. He really was just a boy. They’re a terrible clash, and Haku starts to sweat when he struggles to find an opening to get Zabuza out of there. The boy moves too fast, and if he misses by anything more than a millimetre, his master could be facing death. It’s their closest call in a long time, but Haku is ultimately saved by Hatake when he intercepts the enraged boy. He grips onto Zabuza’s body until his knuckles are white, and body flickers them away as soon as he’s given the opportunity.  
  
He’s breathing too fast, and he has to wait a moment before removing the Senbon from Zabuza’s neck- The slightest tremble could be deadly. Zabuza groans in pain when they’re finally taken out, and barely manages a wince when Haku grips his calloused hand and holds it to his cheek.  
  
He doesn’t cry, _no-_ his life has left him hardened to the terror of loss, but Zabuza holds him in a one-armed tuck to his side anyway.  
  
“Rest,” Haku says, and Momochi doesn’t have the energy to argue as he slumps against the damp cave wall. They have proper living spaces here in the Wave, but he settles for the outdoor environment to lessen the chance of them being found when weakened.    
  
Once Zabuza is mobile enough in his movements to defend himself, Haku leaves during the afternoon under the excuse of finding medicinal herbs. It’s not entirely untrue, but he knows that they don’t stand a chance unless that Genin team is incapacitated.

It’s a coincidence when one of the pre-teens runs into his path first. He’s got a kunai to his throat, but it’s blunt- more likely to catch and mangle than slice. It would be a total bloodbath, he’d choke and drown in his own fluid, probably be awake for the most part, too.  
  
But it would be one less opponent he’d need to face, one less threat, he should just _let him-_

“You know, the carotid artery is a very uncomfortable way to die.” He says aloud before he can stop himself. He doesn’t know why he talks the young boy from his suicide. But he can’t bring himself to regret it. If he truly has no one left to fight for as he says, nothing left to love- he won’t last long anyway.

  
Haku comes to terms with his choice and feels relief in doing something righteous in what feels like, his last moments. A terrible sense of foreboding had been looming over the land for days, heavy like the soiled and blotched clouds above. He tends to Zabuza’s wounds with as much care as he can muster, takes longer than he needs to wind cloth over his muscled arms. He rewraps the leather on his blade and shows his love in the care and detail of his work. His eyelids droop as Zabuza combs bare fingers through dark tresses and flattens the slightly folded collar of his kimono. They don’t talk about the upcoming battle. Don’t speak of ‘what ifs,’ and fall asleep to the hushed sounds of their breathing and the light smell of smoke and rain.  
  
The next morning, they arrive before the Bridgebuilder and his men, but not before the blonde boy travelling with the Leaf troupe. The sun has barely begun to rise, and the haunting red hue of his eyes glowed from beneath his windswept blonde strands. He was smaller than what he first appeared to be, now he was standing still rather than going for them. His narrow shoulders stood square, hands lax at his side in a facade of calm- but the Kiri-nin weren’t fooled.  
  
Haku’s skin jolted in barely restrained fright when Zabuza started to walk toward the boy. His heart swelled against his ribcage, a building pressure under his bones threatening to snap.  
  
Thankfully, Zabuza stops, only a few paces away from the smaller Nin.

“What is your name, boy?”  
  
He seems wary of answering, peering at them and scanning for intent. “..Kitsune.”

“Hn.” He grunts disapprovingly. “Just as I am the Demon of the Mist, but my name, is _Zabuza,_ so I ask again, what is your _name?”_ He asks, with a slight pinch of annoyance to his tone.

Naruto visibly swallows his answer, and narrows his eyes with a reverberating growl from his chest as Zabuza’s body weight leans forward into a step.

“Down, pup. I’m not looking to piss on what’s yours.” As brash as ever, Haku thinks humorlessly as Zabuza sidesteps him to move past. Like the haunting red laser of a rifle, Naruto’s gaze follows him with an immediate cock of his chin.

“I am permitted to eliminate you if you prove yourself a threat.”  
  
Zabuza raises a single, poise eyebrow.  
“I am no threat to you. You have your orders, I have mine. I cannot allow that Bridge builder to walk another day.”

Before he passes the boy’s peripheral, he falters, an overshadow looking down over Zabuza’s face.”They called me a demon after I murdered each of my classmates in our graduating year of the academy. Me, a demon. Just a snot-nosed brat forced to abide by the rules my village elders created.”  
  
He raises a slicing look Naruto’s way, and he can feel it like a blade on his neck. “Makes me wonder what the fuck they did to you for you end up one too.”  
  
A wave of shock seems to manipulate the boy’s averse tongue. “You’re _wrong-”_ He snarls out before realisation drains the colour from his cheeks and his words clip.  
  
“Oh? And how so, _Pup?”_ Zabuza taunts with a quirk of his brow and his newly found nickname.  
  
Naruto’s hands fist, claws gorging into his palms. He glares at the older man, acknowledging the obviousness he was bated, but stuck in a state of internal conflict.

“I was _born_ this way.” He says between clenched teeth.

Zabuza hesitates with his answer with a forlorn gaze into the sunrise. “Is that really all they had to tell you for your obedience?”  
  
A beat of silence passes, the wind crying disparagingly in the distance. “...You’re weaker than you look, Pup.”

Multiple things happen once the presumptuous words tumble carelessly over the skin of the Mist Nin’s lips. Like steel over flint, Naruto’s chakra sparks to life in a blaze of rage. Haku’s instinct lurches him into action- a crystalline sheen of mirror-like ice materialises beside him, another intercepting the clawed hand aim straight for Zabuza’s chest. His body slides effortlessly through the surface, and he barely has time to dislodge the boy’s gravity before they collide.  
  
_“Zabuza!”_ Haku yells in plea. He knows Hatake will arrive soon with his genin, and he hopes that he can spare enough time for Zabuza to take them down. If the boy faces Zabuza it would no doubt be down to a battle of stamina- and if Kitsune really _was_ a demon as he says, it was a chance Haku wasn’t willing to take. He may not be able to beat his opponent, but he can certainly buy time by trapping him. It was their only option.  
  
He pops every bone in his hands at the speed he flies through his hand signs- a cage of mirrors forming almost instantly, like a door that only locks from the outside. It was up to him now.

 

* * *

  
  
Naruto’s head was like a hive of shaken wasps. He’s really, _really_ not used to his prey speaking to him. Words, _words,_ rattling around and asking questions he doesn’t know how to answer. He has no _room_ for clarity- because there’s- _“I was born this way”_ He was- He _doesn’t know-_ All he _knows_ is _Danzou-sama, Danzou-sama,_ hands on his skin and pinpricks in his arms. All he knows is bruises and- _”again, Pet.”_ How can he be expected to _think_ when all he can hear is- the rumble in his bones, the echo coming closer- _“kill him- kill them all- burn- **burn-”**_  
  
He feels his navel begin to heat as more potent chakra oozes from his pores, spilling to the earth and swelling at his feet like a physical form. His frustration feeds it until he can’t form words anymore. The Hunter-nin’s taunts muffle in his ears- perfectly heard but no longer _understood._ His tongue tangles and his throat trembles, reduced to a series of clicks and tooth-baring snarls. The ache in his spine crouches him low, the need to feel a solid surface under the hardened pads of his fingers urging him to all fours.  
  
The Mist Nin is using a Kekkei-Genkai he doesn’t recognise, but it matters little to him- he’s already decided to smash all the mirrors he needs to. He faintly feels Kakashi- _‘Alpha, Alpha-’_  
In the distance, but under the billowing of his own chakra and the surrounding mirrors of his opponent’s, he doesn’t spot Sasuke’s small distinct smudge until he’s slipped under the ice cage.

The thrash of bloodthirsty, hysterical howls was ensnared in his chest.  
_  
_ _‘Sasuke- Sasuke- Sasuke-’_

With the last of his clarity, Naruto gives a heaving shove, the switch between _‘kill’_ to _‘protect’_ leaving a hollow cavern of desire and ‘ _need- need-’_ empty.  
  
His darkened scleras and ignited irises sprint to meet his ally. The situational fear Sasuke’s unknowingly waltzed into is settling, the green of inexperience tugging his movements to jolted and panicked dodges from senbon. Their enemy quickly notices Naruto’s sudden change in tactic and becomes ruthless in his attacks on Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke notices too, and his hesitance is almost immediately submerged in his provoked temper. Naruto’s predatory form can’t form words beyond an inhuman gurgle and bellow- he can’t tell Sasuke to stop moving- so he’s stuck in a frenzied flurry of protecting a fast-moving target. The Uchiha may only be a genin, but he was the top of his class for a _reason._  
  
In a surprise attack that leaves an image of the Hunter in all mirrors- Sasuke falters, and Naruto isn’t fast enough to catch the three senbon soaring towards his _own_ neck. They lodge through his flesh like bullets, and Naruto doesn’t have time to register the plummet of dread, as the bones in his neck creak together. He drops to the ground in a crumple of dead weight.

He wakes in what feels like only seconds after, and he has to double take in his drastic change of location. He’s alone in a hallway of sewage-like passageways- Sasuke is nowhere to be seen- no other signatures even in the area.  
  
In fact, he can’t even feel is _own._  
  
It’s unnerving, shaking a deeply rooted sense of nausea through him. He begins to walk, not wanting to stay in the same place for too long in his unknown environment. It’s unlike anything Naruto’s ever experienced, nothing has a scent, and the entire structure seems devoid of noises- except the sloshing of Naruto’s feet through the unknown yellow liquid under him. It’s not long before he approaches a turning point in the halls, leaving him in a dead end- a room, so large he can’t even see the walls under the shrouded darkness. He pivots, studying what looks to be colossal golden bars, to a cage. Taking note of the still secured spiralling lock situated in the middle of the gates, he approaches. Curiosity had him bested as he peers in, dangerously close to the darkened enclosure.  
  
It’s _empty._  
  
His eyes bounce off the corners like the tennis match of his paranoia and wonder. Managing to squeeze his shoulders between the two aligning bars, he steps in.

 **_“Don’t you know it’s rude to trespass?”_ **  
  
  
He jumps almost a foot into the air. He hasn’t been crept up on since he was a toddler- and it sprinkles goosebumps over every inch of his skin, hairs standing tall. His ears flicker, and his eyes squint to check if he was seeing things- because there’s a _boy_ behind him.  
  
But it’s _him._ But with human ears. And no whiskers. He's more _human_ than Naruto can ever recall himself looking. 

“Remove your henge.” He demands, determined to keep his voice unwavering with a frown in his brow.   
  
  
But the boy makes no recognition of his words, and his lips creak into a smile that stretches his _-Naruto’s,_ lips. His eyes widen until the colour no longer brushes the edges, red veins burst at the sides. Then, the skin over his pale cheeks thins, and _splits._ More pointed teeth emerge from gums previously hidden and move his grotesque smile further up his face, blood splattering to the ground.

 

 ** _“What a greedy little fool.”_** He speaks with a thrum that doesn’t come from his body, booming surround sound from all directions, deep and malicious. 

  
_  
_ **_“Fragile mortals, aren’t they?”_ ** He says, reaching an ice cold spindly limb to cradle Naruto’s horrified face. He’s given up trying to remain unaffected, he’s in a strange place, his chakra is _gone-_ stuck with a boy who _looks_ like him, but at the same time _not,_ and _he’s-_

__

_**“Make use of my gift, halfling.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally one long 5k chapter, but I later decided to split the Wave battle in two so could make the second part longer.  
> Hope you enjoyed part 1!
> 
> Guess who just entered the scene  
> MUHAHA


	12. Ace of Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ace of Swords:  
> Tarot card to represent power, victory, break-through and mental clarity, but when reversed, is used to show confusion and chaos.

“No! I can fight! Kakashi-sensei, please, let me help!” Sakura pleads as Kakashi and Sasuke stand from the breakfast table.  
  
“We discussed this, Sakura-chan. Naruto has found the location of Zabuza and his comrade, but it would be best if we had someone to stay back in case Gato sends a separate squad. You have your earpiece in the case of emergency.” Kakashi replies, a sigh in his breath. Both Genin had been exhausted from the day before, but the Uchiha’s more substantial reserves had thankfully provided a shorter recovery time. Additionally, having the naturally more empathic member of the team stay with the civilians would no doubt help provide reassurance. Sakura was not impressed, still battling the fear of neglect- but she was a smart girl,  she understood why she had to stay back.  
  
Kakashi steps down the porch stairs and places a light pat of his large gloved hand on her head.  
  
  
Sasuke’s steps falter before he follows their sensei, briefly and hesitantly locking eye contact with her. Actually _at_ her.  It’s so small everyone almost misses it, but he waits for her turmoiled emeralds to meet his dark and heavy storm clouds before he breaks the wordless reach. Just like the enveloping warmth between their young bodies under shared covers, it could’ve meant anything and nothing.

  
  
_(Don’t mess up, stay safe, do your best, you’ve got this)_  
  
It meant so little

_(yet so much)_

  
  
They left straight to the construction site, Kakashi keeping his pace so that Sasuke is challenged, but not left behind. They arrive just as Naruto is captured in a cage of ice, and Hatake commands Sasuke to assist him, keeping them clear from Zabuza’s hazardous and uncontained attacks. In his head it makes sense, Naruto is still one of his Genin- because he’s inexperienced- and under those red eyes is a boy. Is _Minato’s_ little boy. And no matter how much he smothers the hope, represses the babe’s wails from that haunting night, he worries.

  
  
“Hatake.”  
  
“Zabuza.”

  
  
They greet each other with faux respect of power- as if they weren’t about to fight to the death, their younger counterparts clashing behind white walls. They’re well matched, Kakashi’s bleeding pinwheel pirouettes to the dance of their skilled footwork and fluid hand signs. Unheard melodies time the _‘-shiing’_ of Kakashi’s kunai caressing the sharp of heavy blade, misdirecting the cleaver’s gravity by skin saving centimetres.  Both Nin are masked, but Momochi’s grin of thrill is written clear across his face. Dragons of a Water Jutsu clash with a mighty thunder, resulting in a downpour heavy enough to soak their clothes and leave skin exposed to the slicing wind.  
  
The shallow puddles at their feet begin to ripple, followed by a **_boom_ ** as tendrils of red chakra explode from their source and pulse against cracking ice windows.  
  
Kakashi feels his heart become victim to a traitorous bunny hop.

  
  
“Zabuza, not even you can’t be ignorant enough to continue. If his restraints break, not only are you and only your comrade done for, we _all_ are.” He says, balancing a tightrope with a strained tone.  
  
“Hand over your client, and I will call off Haku’s ice prison.” Zabuza rebukes.  
  
  
Kakashi almost wants to deadpan. “Bartering, _really?”_

  
  
They simultaneously pause when a Haku flies through a shattered ice wall onto the bridge, head jerked back, and body ragdoll limp as he rolls. The rest of the ice house falls to pieces, revealing Naruto, stalking forward with a looming hunch and visible aura of red covering his form. His clothes are shredded, barely hanging on and exposing the worrying structural changes to his lean pubescent body. Ears, now perked on full show at the top of his head and tailbone emerged from split skin, bone barely peaking between furred flesh, elongated to a thin, but undoubtedly coated tail, matching the tone of his new ears. His back legs had adjusted to the lower posture, the muscles in his calves bunching to accommodate his now grotesque, long-clawed feet. He takes note of a bare tanned throat, missing the plain black band.

  
  
Sasuke is on the ground, legs and torso bloodied with senbon and arms hugged around himself as terror etched into his face. He’s staring at his demonised teammate with wide, shocked eyes- only distracted momentarily by the singed collar within arms reach.    
  
“You have approximately the time it takes for him to get to your subordinate before you both die to a weightless cause, Zabuza.” Kakashi hisses, dodging a swing of his blade. He slips a scroll expertly from his vest, ready to summon help to restrain his opponent. Suddnely, his earpiece screeches with enough force for his ear to bleed- submerging the world in a swaying silence as he reaches up, ripping the device from his aching head. He guesses Sakura’s twin piece has been knocked from her ear.  
  
_‘Shit- Sakura-’_  
  
In the corner of his eye, the Hunter-nin slowly begins to stand, making no attempt to flee, mask slowly falling. Sasuke seems to jolt in realisation, and as if seen in slow motion, he scrambles to his feet like the deer from Naruto’s bloodied jaws and runs _toward_ the pair- _in front of Naruto._  
  
Kakashi doesn’t recognise his feet moving, Zabuza tossed to the back of his mind like old news. He doesn’t need to see the cloak of bubbling red to know that _isn’t_ Naruto. That _thing_ is going to rip Sasuke to shreds if he gets in the way. His movement is abruptly yanked to a gasping pause when pain electrocutes his whole torso. A burning sensation spills down his spine, and it barely registers that he’s been cut by one of Zabuza’s hidden water clones.  
  
“Don’t turn your back on me, Hatake.”  
  
The temptation to submit the Bridge Builder rises like an air bubble in his stomach. He coughs, the sound wet as blood dampens his skin. “Kuchiyose no Jutsu.” He grits out, using his wound to activate the summoning scroll still in hand, and the blade embedded in his skin to stall his opponent long enough for his larger Ninken to immobilise him.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Sasuke knew he had bitten off more than he could chew the moment he entered the mysterious ice jutsu’s confines.  
  
He was slower than Naruto, and the Hunter-nin had targeted him instantly. His animalistic teammate kept shoving him around, snarling at him. Frustration held him at the neck and clamped on down on his breathing into harsh rasps of exhaustion. His muscles ached from being caught by the steel projectiles, looking much like a flesh pincushion -and Naruto wasn’t much better off, except the only times _he_ got caught was from pushing _Sasuke_ out the way. 

They’re both caught off guard when senbon hailing down on them hides the rogue weapons heading for Naruto, instead.  
  
Sasuke has seen dead bodies- _too many bodies_ , but he’s never seen them _drop_ , quite like Naruto’s did. It was like every bone in his body melted to liquid, the _thump_ and grotesque _crack_ of his skull of against stone felt so loud Sasuke could _feel_ it. Instead of moving towards his fallen teammate, his heart shudders, and he back peddles- knees buckling and clumsy feet abandoning him to the dirt. A stab of pain shoots through his head and runs all the way down his neck.

  
  
“Is this the first time you’ve seen a comrade die?” The Hunter speaks for the first time, and even the Uchiha’s shaken core can’t ignore the poke at something familiar.  


He isn’t given time to ponder, the air around Naruto’s body picking up into a small whirlwind, rising the dust as a red glow begins to emanate from bruised skin. It’s _that_ chakra again, Sasuke thinks.  He still doesn’t know what it is, but it looked like it was bringing Naruto back from death’s door- healing him as steam sizzled from wounds, senbon falling from his clothes. Under steaming tanned skin, joints and bones quivered, growing- adjusting. His clothing tore away from his body, fabric alight with flames as it burned. No doubt a fire affinity, Sasuke wonders, as Naruto’s body shows no discomfort at the intense heat lapping at his body.  
  
There’s a crackle and _snap_ as the band from Naruto’s throat breaks, flying to the ground and thrown back by the heated chakra wave.  
  
In a world where the hands of man master the elements, and Kekkei-Genkai allows the morph of bodies beyond portions the skeletal structure explains, Sasuke shouldn’t have been surprised when Naruto’s body changes. But he grows a _tail_ , and ears disappeared from the side of his head, orange tufts barely showing from under his wild blonde nest of hair. It reminds Sasuke of the myths and fairy tales he would read in stories, werewolves, in particular- a clawed, bloodthirsty beast on skewed hind legs. It unsettles him, with Naruto’s new additions comes the loss of his rationality, and he’s seen him tear a man to pieces when he _was_ in control, let alone not.

  
  
A monster that caressed his nightmare induced panic with a soothing calm and whose eyes of blue drifted him back to shore. He’s never seen the sea before, but Naruto’s eyes held oceans that made him wonder if the sweat off his lip was like tasting the sea-sprayed air. Training next to him made his efforts feel more meaningful, would it be like running against the sand as his calves tired?

  
  
Naruto’s eyes blow wide, and Sasuke's breath catches between his broken ribs. The beautiful pristine blue is gone, tide drained out to show the volcanic earth underneath. He moves, and even though he knows the other is running at breakneck speeds, Sasuke can _see._  
  
He sees the ice shatter,  the young body flying through the air like discarded weight, sees the mask fall.  
_  
_

 

 _“Your special person, do you fight for them?” “-Everyday, Shinobi-san.”_  


 

That voice.  
  
He didn’t ask to be saved, but the Hunter-Nin did _anyway._ Even when they shouldn’t have.  
  
He doesn’t question when his body just _moves_.

  
  
He speeds past Naruto unblinkingly, ignorant to the scream and ache of his body. And he’s pretty sure he’s insane, because this person was just trying to kill them both, and he knows Naruto has no qualms with murder. His head hangs with the pain, but with his shoulders rolled back and hands out to his sides- he stands firmly in front of the heavily injured Hunter-nin.  
  
“You’re a fool.” The Hunter speaks, soft voice roughed by bruising on their face.  
  
Sasuke grits his teeth, and forces himself to look up at his teammate. Crimson orbs analyse them, the whites of his eyes darkened. His jaw hangs loose, tasting the heavy mist with hunger in his posture. He takes another step.  
  
“There is no sense in saving me-” they cough, “I have outlived my usefulness, you and I are enemies.”  
  
“I didn’t ask you to save me.” Sasuke gruffs out with tired lungs, a pinch of pain notifying him of at least one broken rib on the left side. He’s just returning the debt, he tells himself.  
  
Naruto’s patience appears to give out, and Sasuke can feel himself freeze and brace himself as the boy runs at them. He feels a hard shove at his bruised and bleeding side, and his head spins at the loss of gravity. The Hunter-nin had pushed him aside at the last minute, bare face set with determination as a clawed hand shoots out towards a vulnerable column of neck.  


“Naruto!” He calls out in anguish, and his whole head throbs as red eyes meet.  


Everything freezes. Sasuke’s skull feels like he was crushed and yanked forward, vacuumed through a bendy straw. Everything is smothered with darkness, and something catches like velcro, and Sasuke latches onto it with strength he didn’t think he had. It thrashes and _yowls,_ a head-splitting agony thrusting Sasuke back to reality as he fights the release of his lifeline grip.  
  
He’s been knocked to the ground, and slowly he gathers enough clarity to see that he’s holding onto Naruto’s half crouched form, vibrant orbs are alive and unfocused. Hovering above them, their once-opponent is cradling their neck and Sasuke inhales sharply, the clawed hand beside him connecting a felonious road map of gore. A shuddering gasp is released with a white puff of air, and a dribble of red fluid splatters to the ground from Haku’s gaping claw wounds. Naruto’s body writhes, and his head jerks away from Sasuke’s hold with a threatening growl.  
  
“Stop! _Stop it!_ Naruto- _stop-_ ” He hates how much his voice sounds like begging, and he can’t think about the Hunter-nin bleeding out not a foot away. His breathing quickens, noting the red painting the ground in an artwork of carnage. Panic grows like the need to breathe and his lungs abandon his efforts.  
  
_“Kakashi!”_ He finally yells, tightening his hold on Naruto as rough palms begin to push against his bruised body.  
  
Kakashi doesn’t come.

  
  
But something _else_ does. The ground begins to shake and the puddles dance, a hoard of men wielding the weapons of brutes, marching their way towards the battleground. Disorientated and in pain, Sasuke forces the boulder in his dry throat down. He can’t hear the words conversed, but he distantly notices Zabuza stalking toward the group, swinging his cleaver of death despite the limp in his step. He starts lacerating into them, uncaring to dodge the carelessly brandished bats and daggers. The massacre is only interrupted by a battlecry on the opposing side of the bridge, and there, standing in the centre of villagers wearing their rags and makeshift weapons,  
  
\- is _Sakura._

  
  
Bruised and hair wildly untamed, she hollers with the group, Inari standing at her feet and baby front tooth now missing. Bright pink hair and red dress forming beacon of pride leading the war of townspeople. Kakashi creates a dozen clones and joins the spree, and when enough bodies hit the floor, the group of brutes start running away, dispersing with fear at their ankles.    
  
A stubby man’s body is the last to become victim to Zabuza’s wrath, and as his entrails decorate the earth, the villagers cry out with cheers. Sasuke’s fragile hold on consciousness leaves with a dizzying sigh of relief ghosting over a busted lip.  
  
When he wakes, he’s got what has to be the worst headache in existence. He can feel his eyes pulsing in the sockets, and his skull feels as though it was filled with water and forced under a rock.  
  
“Ugh..” He groans, before breaking off into a coughing fit as his dry tongue catches on the roof of his mouth. A warm pressure on his back helps him sit up, and the smooth edge of a cup meets his bottom lip. He tries to open his eyes to see the person helping him, but the slightest slit of light feels like ice against his retina. He hisses, scrunching his face in sharp discomfort.     
  
“You used a stage two Sharingan, don’t try and use your eyes.” A soft and thankfully familar voice answers his query as he lifts his hand to take hold of the cup. Surprisingly, his pride at hearing of the much-awaited release of his Sharingan is smothered by the relief at the delivering voice.   
  
“Sakura.” He croaks, the water doing little to smoothen his vocal chords.  
  
“Sasuke-kun.” She replies with a smile in her tone.   
  
“What..happened?” He hesitantly asks, last fading memory of a blurry battlefield returning to him.    
  
She takes a deep breath and starts from after he and Kakashi left the house in the morning. Saying how Gato really did end up sending a troop of men to the house, and how she was overpowered with fright as they held Inari and Tsunami hostage. She pauses, and the slightest tremor in her inhale, explains how she outsmarted the four men and managed to save Inari and his Mum. How one of the men fought harder than the other three, and how she felt his heartbeat stop under her grip on his neck. Inari took a hit for his Mum, lost a front baby tooth and with a newfound motivation, helped rally the villagers.  
  
Apparently, Kakashi and Zabuza were about to finish their own clash when Gato had so kindly interrupted with his main troop, boastfully mocking the hired duo and openly admitting to never holding intentions to pay them. The Demon of the Mist has killed for lesser reasons, and one look at Haku’s unmoving body was enough to convince him to seek revenge.  
  
Afterward, left heavily injured but stubbornly still upright, Zabuza and Kakashi both made their way to their younger counterparts. Sakura had beaten them there, rushing over as soon as she noticed her teammates and warily avoiding the Hunter-nin- she wept frantically at the sight of Sasuke’s bloodied and broken state, half under Naruto’s collapsed body. Her heart leapt into her throat as she intensely studied his physical changes and she flinched violently when Kakashi’s hand landed on her shoulder.  
  
“Kakashi-sensei, what-”  
  
“Quite the surprise you gave me, Sakura-chan” He cuts her off, his eyes curving into a smile. He crouches, hiding a wince as his back wound dampens his vest further. He keeps his Sharingan active when he slowly plucks Naruto’s limp body from Sasuke’s surprisingly sturdy hold. After a few hours back at Tazuna’s house, Naruto had apparently transformed back to his original state. Sasuke had used his stage two Sharingan to reportedly tether their consciousness together, and when Sasuke fell to exhaustion, so did Naruto. Haku miraculously survived, if only just, and Zabuza retreated with him to their base. Coming to an unlikely agreement with Kakashi on departure, they left with a peace treaty unsigned and unsaid. 

"Kakashi had slight chakra exhaustion and a bad wound on his back; he woke up yesterday after we got back to Tazuna's. We leave tomorrow back home."

"...How long have I been out?"

She pauses briefly. "Four days." 

Sakura used to fret when he nicked a _finger_ at target practice back at the academy. He remembers scowling at her and spitting out repeated claims that he was _fine._ He used to get so annoyed that she was making a fuss about such a small wound when he was busy beating himself up about not being good enough to avoid the incident in the _first_ place. Iruka would hand him a bandaid and tell Sakura it was alright. It was going to be okay and that she was kind girl.  

But she's been alone for two days with her teammates out of commission, with no Iruka-sensei to tell her it was alright. No one to tell her about what a kind girl she was, 

-after she had to kill a man. 

He doesn't need his eyes to see the tears on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  Bonus doodle to show how Naruto's legs changed in his transformed form. He's the same height- but the angle of his hips changed, accommodating a lower set and more hunched posture. His feet are longer to allow for longer jumps, better balance, faster speed and more agile leg attacks. They are not furred. The only place he has fur is on his transformed ears, and his tail.   
>    
>  _His tail does not just emerge. The coccyx of his spine rises out of the skin and grows more vertebrae, which form the tail._   
>    
> 


	13. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she lets go, she slides her thumbs featherlight across his shoulders, and it takes everything in him to stop his shaky newborn knees buckling. It had to be the most powerful move in her arsenal, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Child Abuse. Seriously, guys- I know it's easy to get distracted by my doodles and cute team fluff, but this story is marked M for a reason. If you are not comfortable, don't read it.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Go straight to the story page break to skip this.**  
> 

Just like any other child, Naruto went through the formidable “Terrible Twos.”  
  
He fought every process, every order and everyone that stood in his way. Without real reason of course, just for the sake of fighting. When he wouldn’t get out of bed, his handlers would come in after the sounded alarm. They were rough, forcibly dragging his flailing body from the inviting warmth of his pristine white sheets. Despite his limbs being pudgy with baby fat, he was a challenge to catch- his claws couldn’t be cut down, able to regrow to their usual untamed points within seconds of need. He didn’t know how to wield his weapons yet, but the thrash of his frenzied toddler mind meant his wild and uncalculated swings were more than enough to catch them off guard multiple times. His sharpened teeth brandished a bite force powerful enough to easily chomp flesh clean from bone, as discovered by an unfortunate _(now)_ nine-fingered handler.  
  
He already had been taught an extensive vocabulary for his age, but no words of plea or anger were ever spoken by the tyke. Yips, yelps,  growls, guttural snarls and forced huffs, were his only choice of verbal complaint. Some mornings, when he fought until his handlers were forced to become violent with his fragile body- the blood of both parties drawn- they simply tranquillised him and left.

  
He used to consider these wins.

Then he got hungry after a day or two of being locked in his room. But no matter how hard he wailed, clawed at the door, walls and ground, no one came. He fell asleep to exhaustion after the sobs and screams sapped every drop of his energy. Eventually, he was too tired to fight his handlers in the morning. They made him do his routine anyway- and it was so much harder when he was starved, so he stopped resisting.

  
When the nurse slid the needle from his arm, ignoring his soft whines of discomfort to grab a swab from the counter, she noticed his perfectly healed skin in what was only seconds. She swallowed audibly, slowly placing the utensil down and briskly walking out of the room. Naruto was glad that they had finished what seemed like an endless number of tests, daring to scoot his small body from the examination table. Looking around for any signs of the mean lady, he decided it was safe to leave. He didn’t bother to grab his clothes, too young and uncaring to understand the stigma of nudity. The only sound down the hall was the patter of his small feet, curiosity leading him blindly by the nose around areas of the compound he’d never been allowed before.  
  
Then the loudest, most terrifying sound Naruto’s ever heard, screeched from the ceilings. He could swear his heart almost left his chest at the rate it thumped against his ribs, and he _ran._ He didn’t know where to, but the blaring alarm never ceased it’s bellowing yells, no matter how far he went. Tears trailed from his eyes as he stumbled over his own bumbling toes- not bothering to rise from his four-legged state after his palms hit the cold floors. He left safer- more balanced with all his limbs closer to the ground.  
  
His delicate ears are ringing, and he doesn’t hear the set of footsteps approaching until it’s too late. The alarm stops, and he slumps to the nearest wall, cradling his sore, throbbing head in his arms.  
  
“Naruto.” Danzou’s perfectly calm voice speaks.  
  
At the sound his name, his whole body jolts in fright. He whips around, ignoring the slur and slosh of his stomach contents at the action, and stares at the older man with tears in his eyes and a wobble in his lip.  
  
“My, _my,_ what have you done now, silly little Kitsune?” His gruff voice coos.  
  
Naruto looks down in shame, tongue-twisting in his mouth, ready to form words. Danzou doesn’t tolerate silence. “Explorin’...” He mumbles.

“How odd, I don’t remember giving the order.” He says sweetly, uncaring for the lack of coverage on the boy.  
  
“...She left.” The blonde mutters, sucking his bottom lip into a grip between is teeth.  
  
“That she did. She had some brilliant news for me. _Now,_ why don’t you show me your new trick?”  
  
A frown of confusion mares Naruto’s pale brows. _He didn't know he had a trick._  
  
“Kitsune, if you promise to show me your new trick, I’ll promise to forget about this whole mess you caused.” He uses the boy’s ironically pre-assigned mission name to convey his seriousness.  
  
The boy nods, _because that’s what you do when you’re a kid and someone gives you a choice to avoid getting in trouble._ Danzou motions him forward with a quirk of his finger, and they begin the painstakingly long walk back to the lab. A chill runs down his spine, and it has nothing to do with the regulated temperature of the compound.

 

  
Naruto learned the weight of promises.

 

  
It started with a spike on his finger, a slice of his skin, a snap of his bone and a scream wrenched from his lungs.  
  
“My, Pet, look at how perfect you are.” Danzou’s voice says in the distance.  
  
They marvel at his impressive healing abilities and are hooked on testing the parameters. His eyes stay their deep defenceless blue, seals lining his arms, vest and collar glowing with chakra suppressors. His throat goes dry. When he passes out, they continue anyway.  
  
Just when he thinks he’s used to the pain of his own bones snapping, can handle it with nothing but a gasped sob, a wail when his claws flex and screech against the metal examination table he’s strapped to- They start tying a band around his forearm. The reprieve is short lived, it’s too tight, like when they’re taking blood. They mark a line with a marker just before his elbow. The agony doesn’t last, bulldozed by the absolute mortification when the scary men pick up a small circle blade, rotating into a blur and loud buzzing sound.  
  
It merely skims the soft skin of his underarm before shrunken pupils bleed, and with a yank of strength he didn't know he had- the restrains break. His intact arm launches for the shocked surgeon, digging into his shoulder as his jaw snaps into his neck, ripping the gushing flesh clean from their body. He doesn’t question how he knows where to aim, he just _does._ A piercing scream breaks from the man's lips and when his body drops to the ground, Naruto _bolts_.  
  
When he’s caught- which isn’t long, the compound is so _big-_ so maze-like, _he knew he had no chance-_ Danzou looks down at him with a “Tsk.”

“You hurt me, Naruto. You promised to show me your new trick. You know, you can’t break promises.”  
  
  
Forced to the ground with an array of seals binding his chakra in a choke hold that leaves him breathless,  Naruto cries, wails, sobs and screams with his forehead pressed into the floor. His mangled arm was all but shredded by his struggle, and it lays limply at his side as it steams, skin knitting itself back together. He doesn’t have the words to express his fear, he wants the pain to _stop,_ he wants Danzou to tell him it’s _over._  
  
“But if you insist on running like an animal, I will restrain you like one.” He says instead.  
  
  
The tests do stop though, but he’s muzzled, so he can’t bite the staff anymore. He doesn’t like the weight on his face, doesn’t like the feeding tube being forced to his stomach- _He didn’t know it was possible to miss being able to chew._   It becomes his assigned punishment for acting out. 

  
Despite everything, Danzou is Naruto’s world.

  
“What is Love, Danzou-sama?” He asks after his lessons one day, his eighth birthday just passed. They’re walking down the halls, having just finished his monthly evaluation with Ape-sensei.  
The hand on his neck massages the tendons with too much force, and Naruto makes sure not to trip- resisting the urge to freeze and curl up. But he doesn’t want to fight it, because no one touches him without gloves or kunai. He likes skin against his, and his enhanced senses echo the predictable strum of a pulse under calloused fingertips.

“Nothing to concern yourself with, Pet. Love is the weapon of fools.”

Tanuki-sensei says love is something to make prey predictable.

 

Naruto doesn’t understand love, but he understands that it isn’t for him.

* * *

 

 

Naruto wakes in Kakashi’s arms, his grip loose with fatigue. He reeks of blood. Of _Sasuke’s_ blood too. His eyelids feel too heavy drooped over his eyes. His neck is sore, and his ears are also. There’s a pulling ache at the base of his spine, and everything below his waist feels stretched. His mouth barely opens when a keening sound escapes his body, head slumping against the damp chest. There's a weight on his consciousness he can't describe, and even when his eyes open, he can't see through the darkened haze.   
  
Kakashi’s pace barely jostles, but Naruto feels the deep inhale of his Alpha’s diaphragm.  
  
“Rest.” He says simply.  
  
_And how could he say no to that?_  
  
The next time he wakes, he feels more refreshed, the comforting aroma of pine sap in the air, Kakashi sitting beside him, helping to instantly calm his state of mind. He gives Hatake-sensei his report, more out of habit than anything- and is pleasantly surprised when he gets an explanation in return. Used to being kept in the dark about mission details that did not directly involve him, he locks his jaw to stop questions pouring from his vocal cords. He doesn’t have much of a memory of the battle, and he feels overly uncomfortable about telling Kakashi about his weird dream. He figures it shouldn’t matter- _after all,_ it was just a dream. It had to have been.  
  
He and Sasuke had apparently awoken properly at the same time, due to the Sharingan caster being the only one able to completely break the chakra tether on their conscious state. Naruto was staying in the woodshed outside, Kakashi’s bloodstained paranoia making him question Naruto’s mental state when he inevitably awoke. Naruto doesn’t think he’s ever slept that long, and he’s high on the buzz of energy beneath his skin- practically rearing to be used. He’s glad when Kakashi says they’re heading home.  
  
He sniffs, nose crumpling with the itch of dust and the still fresh smell of blood. Sometimes he forgets not everyone can heal as he does.  
  
“You’re still hurt, Hatake-sensei.” He says, gaze searching for the dark pupil of his sensei, pretending to study the woodshed walls.  
  
“Maa, no need to worry about me. After all-” He pauses as Naruto rolls over in his sleeping bag, instantly ceasing when the weight on his spine changes. His pointed ears perk in alarm, eyes wide. He tries to look down, but the tight sleeping material obscured his view. His legs start to thrash, claws lengthened as his breaths become sharp inhales. Finally free from his confines, Naruto stares open-mouthed at the furred appendage laid out between his legs. He immediately tries to stand - thankfully on legs back to their original state, and he’s forced to wobble forward when his balance is thrown out by the frayed tail- now behind him. He audibly swallows and swivels his head around to put Kakashi in view- body stiff with uncertainty.  
  
Kakashi looks at ease with the whole situation, almost amused as Naruto fumbles like a foal. In one hand, it should settle him that his Alpha is so composed about it all, but his top lip curls in a sneer and he has to bite back the hiss that partnered it. _Why is he so calm!?_

“As I’m sure you noticed, I may of...skipped some details.”  
  
A deep frown carves into Naruto’s brow.  
He always questioned his teammates after they indirectly spat random words under their breath about various other people. He struggled to understand the nature of when it would seem appropriate to relate someone to genitalia- no matter how much they explained it to him. But _now-_ he thinks, _(staring intensely at the man’s masked, but distinctly tightly curled lips)_ he might be starting to understand it.  
_  
_

_-Asshole._

 

He’s hyper-aware of his newest appendage, twitching in tandem with a single ear. He’s been told by Danzou before that his extra features needed to be controlled- for they could prove to be a liability and give him away. Right now, though, he _wants_ Kakashi to know. He can feel the fur standing on end, ignoring the involuntary shudder of his skin.  
  
“You reported that you blacked out after Haku managed to land a hit to your spinal cord. I suspect you were knocked unconscious, but... _something else,_ took over. You underwent a physical transformation- most of which reverted some time after the battle...but it seems not everything was temporary.” He says, eye studying the subtle sway of Naruto’s furred limb.  
  
A surge of dread almost knocks Naruto off his feet. He feels something rise in his throat, and he has to swallow audibly to gulp down his panic with stomach acid. It’s a hard pill to swallow.  
  
“I take it that this isn’t something that’s happened before?” Kakashi asks, and the sound of his deep voice helps to tie Naruto back to solid ground. Naruto shakes his head, greasy blond hair flopping into his eyes.  
  
“I-” He tries, but his throat clamps down on whatever he was striving for.  
  
Sensing the boy's growing panic, Kakashi tries to change the conversation direction. “Good news is that Sakura and Sasuke have already seen your newest..additions. So there’s no need to henge your ears anymore. Look at my cute genin, unlocking their Kekkei-Genkai’s.” Kakashi hints with a humorous tone.  
  
So far they’ve been able to play Naruto’s abilities on a clan inheritance, but he’s not sure how long it will last. It wouldn't take much for someone to connect the dots between the identity behind his animalistic features. Luckily, the Hokage and Danzou-sama had kept his existence heavily concealed- the village didn’t dare question what happened to the Kyuubi. _‘A healthy amount of fear is always needed to achieve silence, Pet.’_ Is what he was told, and now he sees it. People were terrified of the Kyuubi- rightfully so, and so when it was defeated, they didn’t dare question how.  
  
His Alpha did though. His Alpha knew what Naruto was, knew the secret of his existence. He was wary of Naruto, and that was probably a wise move on his part. His whole team was scared of him- he could smell it like a layer of humidity weighing down the air. If anything though, acknowledging that makes his chest grow tight, and all of a sudden, he craves something he can’t put words to. It makes him want to tuck himself close enough to his team that their heartbeats overlap, and the scents of their breaths intertwine.  
  
What if now he looks like this, they become even more scared? _Will Sakura ever make him daisy crowns again, or will Sasuke hestiate at their training sessions?_ _Will his Alpha avoid him?_ He _shouldn’t_ care, it’s not part of his mission. His sharpened fingers still carve moons into the steaming flesh of his palms.  
  
“I’m sure Sakura will be happy to see you up.”  A voice breaks through his spiralled focus.  
  
Naruto has to hold back a flinch when he realises his Alpha is a lot closer than before. He doesn’t know if he can sense Naruto’s turmoil, but he places a muscled arm over narrow shoulders, latching onto a loose grip onto his shirt. It’s only then that Naruto realises that he's wearing another one of Kakashi’s shirts, oversized on his small frame and the scent of river water in the fabric. _Just how many sets of clothes does he have sealed?_ He’s not sure of the point of the hold on him either, it’s hardly useful as a restraint.  
  
The taller nin takes a large step towards the door. In a hurry to stay in line, Naruto takes two,  yelping embarrassingly when his new centre of gravity pushes him forward. His right arm whips out, grabbing a desperate handful of the Jounin’s vest. The pinch at the back of his shirt has stopped him going further toward the logged floor.  
  
He can practically feel the wave of amusement wafting from his sensei, and it motivates him to quickly recover. He learns fast, and by the time they reach the main house, dinky in all its glory, Kakashi has let go of the back of his shirt. It’s not that movement is hard with a tail, but it’s certainly _different_ and will take time for him to fully adjust to the change in his gravity centre point. Hatake seems to understand this too, and even without the contact, he stays close enough for Naruto’s arms to reach.

  
“Oh! Naruto-kun, it’s so good to see you awake! Sasuke just woke up too, Sakura is upstairs with him now. Shoo now, I’m sure they will be happy to see you.” Tsunami greets them at the door, expression instantly perking into a warm-hearted smile. She sends them off with a waving motion toward the stairs.  
  
Naruto has faced opponents twice his size. Has killed with his bare hands, taken down entire bases of trained ninja. But it doesn’t seem to compare with the unmoving brick of something- _Fear? Nervousness? Excitement?_ Forming in his gut as he opens the door.  
  
Sakura sees him first, and he can feel her criticising emeralds moving over his body. He fights the urge to cast a henge on himself to make him look like before. Her already bloodshot eyes go glassy, and she stands up abruptly, storming toward him. His arms twitch at his side as his instincts scream to defend himself, but her arms raise in an attack he doesn’t recognise. Her hands move past his beastly ears, and tangle behind his head, pulling her body flush against his, unyieldingly tense with shock and turbulent confusion. She’s marginally taller than him, but her head droops to rest her chin into the unguarded delicate skin of his neck. He wrestles every warning hurled his way, screeching at him to push her away, to growl in warning, cover the invasion of his space. But the world pauses when she exhales, and her suffocatingly tight hold on him melts, trapping the warmth of their bodies and unrelenting as she relaxes against him. He can smell the salt from her tears, sweat from her clothes, floral remnants of her shampoo and her morning breath.  
  
When she lets go, she slides her thumbs featherlight across his shoulders, and it takes everything in him to stop his shaky newborn knees buckling. It had to be the most powerful move in her arsenal, _for sure._  
  
“Baka.” She says with an airy laugh as she wipes the water from her eyes. He guesses the insult was aimed at him, but she says it so fondly with smiled lips that he’s not sure he believes her. He doesn't notice the slow curl of his tail to either side.  
  
The reunion is interrupted when Inari barres into the room, more energetic than any of them had seen him before- a stark contrast the boy they were introduced to previously. With a sunshine bright smile, complete with starkly apparent gaps, he tugs lightly on Sakura’s red dress and says he has something amazing to show them before they leave.  
  
It’s a plaque, bronze in colour and proudly announcing the completion of the Dai-Nana-Han bridge at the entrance to the bridge. Naruto is flawed and is weak to the blush creeping over his cheeks. They leave soon after, Inari yelling his goodbyes all the way until they disappear from view.

 

  
Half an hour into their trek home, Kakashi decides to tie Sasuke and Naruto together with some rope he found in the woodshed back at Tazuna's.

Even if the initial order was intended as a joke, the pure mortification on their faces convinced him to go through with it.  
  
“Maa, call it teamwork training, my cute Genin. Naruto-kun here is still practising with his newest addition- and it’s a perfect opportunity for him to help Sasuke navigate in his temporary blinded state.” Even Sasuke can hear the smugness in his voice as he attaches the two together at the wrist with a foot of rope between them.  
  
“Unless you want to hold hands instead?” He jeers sarcastically. Sasuke’s can feel his face heat, and he barely holds back the urge to rip the bandages from his head. Obviously, both Nin would be able to escape from it if the situation was dire, but Hatake threatened that if they didn’t want to partake, he’d merely carry Sasuke, instead.

  
  
An Uchiha to heart, he stays quiet, but is thoroughly shocked when a new voice cuts through. Barely a whisper, but no challenge to the trained hearing of his team. Apparently, Naruto hadn’t taken well to being tied to Sasuke to make-up for his own handicap either; taking like a fish to water with his newest vocabulary instalments.    
  
_“Dick.”_ He hisses, going immediately rigid when he realises the word has audibly left his lips.

  
  
A tense moment of silence passes, before Sakura’s hand clamps over her lips to hide fit of giggles that leave her cheeks matching her hair. Sasuke inelegantly chokes on the air he was holding. Even Kakashi looks shocked.  
  
“Maa, maa, disrespectful kids these days.” He waves his Genin off as he continues walking, the familiar element of amusement covering him.  
  
Sakura is still struggling with her laughter when she skitters over to Naruto’s free side. “Naruto-kun, that was amazing! Look, I think you even Sasuke-kun smile!” She points an accusing finger at the tallest member, and the smirk _( not a smile)_ drops right off his face. Naruto doesn’t turn his face fast enough.  
  
“ _Mou_ , so close!” She sighs dramatically.  
  
“I _wasn’t_ smiling.” Sasuke demands bluntly.  
  
She isn’t having a bar of it though, and she hums her acknowledgement as she flicks her hair exaggeratingly over her shoulder, speeding up to walk by Hatake-sensei ahead.  
  
“I did well?” Naruto asks shyly, swerving his head to look back at Sasuke.  
  
He receives the quirk of a perfectly shaped, dark eyebrow in answer. After a few steps filled with nothing but the crunch of gravel, he catches the now familiar “-Dobe,” thrown his way. But now equipped with a newfound confidence Naruto’s never had before, he doesn’t miss a beat before the word “Teme” Slips out in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all been asking for some more Naruto backstory, and well, here, another reason to hate Danzou.  
> But look! Cute Team 7 bonding too! I'm so sorry this chapter is an emotional rollercoaster. 
> 
> In case you were worried about how quickly Haku and Zabuza left the arc, don't worry! I have plans for them to show up again. Later. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Next chapter: Interlude: Kyuubi no Kitsune!**


	14. Interlude: Kyuubi no Kitsune!

Before a slither of sunlight was able to reach the undergrowth, predating the existence of moral conscious, the Demons of the planet’s soul roamed. Inhabitants were a cocktail of borrowed energies, condensed and fermented into visible forms. Life and Death not yet a concept to a river world of constant movement, no happiness was sought- and no sadness grieved.  
  
With the creation of the Moon, light was finally cast on a dark world to reveal the presence of residents previously unseen. The Kyuubi no Kitsune can remember the very moment of its birth, not of conscious mind, but soul and chakra cradled lovingly in the skilful palms of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the sage.

  
  
It felt like a breeze in the stale early air.  
  
The scent of fresh, untainted life.  
  
And a burning, scorching heat, like nothing the land had ever held. Enveloping, all-consuming and overwhelming.

  
  
Born with all nine of his tails, Kurama was still ripe with inquisitiveness at his inexperienced Kitsune core. Fire was his birthright, and he spent time burning many he should, and more he shouldn’t. Fueling the infernos bringing new seed, glowing the unwavering torchlight of palaces. He learnt the ways of tricksters, shapeshifting into beauties that sought to devour the bleeding hearts of rapture. He invigorated the battle cries of warfare and seared through their veins with unwavering devotion. But he was still young when he concluded his hatred of mankind; tearing through their lands without hesitance, incinerating crops and leveling land they dare to claim ownership of. Their worst misdeed was misunderstanding him as the untamed wildfire of rage. Folklore cursed his displays of power, gone was his rightful worship as small minded views painted his picture with the burning of graves.  

  
  
But no flame was brighter than passion.  
  
And he was fervidly _pissed off._

  
  
Even as he aged, outwardly calming under the weighted blanket of wisdom, his fury festered. He was a Daemon- a _protector,_ but he also a _King,_ and his rule will forever haunt their bias terror. Humanity learned fast, and it wasn’t long before they began to master chakra within them. Building clans and villages, they were gifted with the mutations of Kekkei-Genkai. This of course, caused wars between the adolescent Shinobi civilisations as they became power hungry- Selfish. The Bijuu underestimated the power of the early nations and their prowess for sealing- ultimately falling to the disgraceful greedy hands of Shinobi. Unwilling to flee the lands they swore to protect, one by one, they were humiliating sealed into host beings as consequence- used as weaponised threats against foes.  

  
  
Degraded to all but a bargaining chip. Unwilling and enslaved gladiators to fight in the colosseums of human design and rein.

 

  
Lesser demons were forced into the shadows of the land they were entitled to- avoiding the massive colonies of Shinobi able to harness their energies, skittering away from their self-indulgent, insatiable possession.

  
  
His first Jinchūriki he fought. Her every weakness was infested with his demonic chakra, tearing her down like a virus. He met her pleas with silence, and when forced- thrashed with intrusive malevolence until her aged and wrinkled body gave out. The seal was weakening the more she entered his space, demanding orders on deaf ears. The Uzumaki were a dangerous bunch in their sealing talents- and it comes as no surprise when they’re soon wiped off the map because of it.    
  
Kushina was next. Her seal was much better enforced than Mito’s; they had once again patched all loopholes he plotted to exploit. It fortunately worked both ways, and he had no qualms about the lack of communication they were able to share. Unlike Mito, Kushina visited him all but twice. Her lifetime passed by him with indifference until a single moment when everything changed. He thought he had seen and experienced it all, but he was- _regretfully,_ very mistaken.  
  
An uprooting sense of nauseating nostalgia as he felt the curl and coil of his chakra, intertwining, weaving into the condensed spiral of Kushina’s seal. Piqued by his natural curiosity, he stretched a tentative arm out until he could almost touch it. Kushina was overly protective of it, _whatever it was-_ and it was unlike anything he’d ever felt. Intimate on a level his transformed body had never been exposed to. It grew every day, and the bigger, stronger it got, the closer it got to his prison. He had no interest for Kushina’s life anymore, this _thing, alien-_ unreservedly captivated him as it greedily suckled on his chakra like a parasite.    
  
It was a couple of months later, when it was close enough to his confines; that he came to wretched conclusion of what it was. It was a **_soul._ **  
  
An infant, utterly reliant on Kushina’s body- and chakra undoubtedly tethering itself to him. It was as much **_his_** as it was hers- and he gave no second thought in sinking his claws to the hilt, wrangling the bundle of life until it pressed suffocatingly tight to his own trapped soul. He would brutally rip the only thing Kushina could ever wholesomely call her own from her mangled, desperate body. It was revenge in his resentful, impulsive state.

But it was all his downfall when Kushina’s body was finished with her spawn. The wire pulled taunt became a hopeless tug-of-war on his chakra, and the paled babe didn’t stand a chance- he didn’t cry when he entered the world. The Sharingan wielder intervened, daring to control Kurama, lead him around like a fighting dog on a chain after he’d been lacerated from his jailor. His stockpiled rage hazed his view, and like a drug addict after a fix, he wasn’t going to give up his chance of freedom easily.  
  
Minato Namikaze was the one to reseal him, fast enough for his chakra to be welcomed home in Naruto’s lifeless body, jump-starting a tiny, pathetic heartbeat, soul _keening_ him for smother the babe’s cooling body in warmth. He did so reluctantly, allowing a wheeze of millennia old exhaustion to escape him, taking in the peculiar comfort of dark walls.  
  
This seal was incomplete, or at least, foolishly made. Had he not taken the boy for himself inside Kushina’s womb, his chakra would’ve incinerated the tyke- no matter how compatible. But now, the boy had a system so heavily influenced by the Demon’s own; it was essentially custom designed by him. Naruto’s pathways so interwoven their chakra would never be able to be used separately, his chakra consisting of a watered down version of Kyuubi’s own demonic strain. He can barely care enough to wonder how they’d react if they knew Namikaze-Uzumaki spawn wasn’t human long before the prolonged exposure changed his physical body. A disturbing and ancient burden of responsibility fell on him. If he hadn’t of taken Naruto from his mother’s possession, the babe wouldn’t have made it through the sealing- and Kurama would’ve been free. He shifted in his confines, paws tucked under him and tails resting quietly as he closed his eyes.

  
  
_Time to begin the wait._

  
  
The boy had incredible intellect for his age- by human standards, anyway. His body developing in an odd and fruitless tangle of human mannerisms and demon instincts. Confused on a biological level.  
  
History has told gruesome tales of what humans did to power greater than themselves- the Fire Nation built atop of lands rightfully owned by the Kyuubi no Kitsune were no exception. The boy didn’t have it easy, but his life was never endangered. There were times of tiny, shy tugs on Kurama’s chakra that briefly roused him from his dozed state of slumber, and unlike his previous jailors, he bemusedly allowed the trickle of potency to slip through. He was uncaring for his host’s fragility most of the time, determined to have this lifetime pass as quickly as the last, but the more chakra contributed pushed the two gradually close under their shared space. The boy’s state of mind was erratic, and his compressed and denied emotions were forced onto his unappreciative companion.  
  
Kurama doesn’t recall when actions toward Naruto began to affect him too. He started to pay more attention, and even waved the temptation of his alluring power in front of the boy’s conscious mind like a kitten to a feather. His thoughts were human enough, lead by the practices of the Shinobi system, but his instincts were newborn. In an unsettling, _twisted_ way, the boy reminded Kurama of himself in early years- and it roused his own hollar of compressed, Demonic taunts.

Man wanted the power of demons in the weak and easily controlled body of a soldier. But Kurama had been given the ultimate opportunity to spoil their prized weapon.

 

Because this Jinchūriki wasn’t all human.  
He was _Demon_ too.

 

As a Daemon, it was his duty to lead his kind. He will nurture this Kit just like he did before, tuck him close, keep him safe like the lands he was kidnapped from. Make him powerful, make him ruthless. Sharpen his mind to override his silly human worries. Naruto body, soul, chakra, it was _theirs._  
  
Luckily, patience was a strong suit of his. At this pace, it was only a matter of time until the deprived human mind gave into the soothing caress of Kurama’s soul. Young Demon’s were predictable, naturally gravitating to the powerful omnipotence of Daemons- providing safety and the soft hum of organic energy.  
  
The vile insect of a man, Danzou, had given Kurama a shortcut in his plans. Missions pushing little Naruto to panic, allowing him to fall back into Kurama's cradle of protection, building his unconscious, instinct-driven longing. The older man had the true Nation’s King snarling with bared teeth- and it nothing to do with the mistreatment of his host. It was the awful, _monstrosity_ of his chakra. A chemical biohazard of the once natural energies- disgraced into a decaying mix. Putrid with powerful but dying chakra strains, littered throughout his body. The man smelt like a _corpse,_ and it was so blaringly, irreversibly,  _wrong._  
  
He didn’t care what he taught the boy, filled his human wonder for moral logic. But when he laid his _hands_ on him, dared to lather his ghastly concoction of stolen energies over the Kyuubi no Kitsune’s chakra, his _blood-_  it was _detestable._

 

_This man is unworthy._

 

__

 

He didn’t like the brat, but by all standards, Naruto was a Prince.  
  
The Bastard halfing of both Demon and Human. Kurama was not ignorant to the fact Minato Namikaze was not of royal blood, but he was surely the strongest in the Fire Nation to have sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune single-handedly. He was respectable, that was undeniable, no matter how much he loathed the man and his corrupted village. Kushina was a fool, and she did not love him for his power.  
  
She loved him for his heart, and their love sung melodies.  
  
As bright and deep as the ruby of her hair, their romance was a roaring heartthrob of fierce devotion.  
  
Kurama was the very spirit, _-god_ of passion. By nature, he craved and hungered for the raw hemorrhage of intensity to fuel and fester within.  He was used to the tremble and thunder of rage, but _love,_ was something else altogether.  
  
He was now trapped with the result of their efforts. It was as close as Kurama will ever get to an heir. Daemon didn’t have young; they only fed their lands and residents with their seemingly endless supply of energy. They aged but they didn’t grow old, no body to bury as they slowly returned to the earth they manifested from. Another will take their place as young demon’s gained power from the now enriched energies of their homeland soil. But as they are now, trapped away from their kingdoms, their deaths will not return their chakra to the cycle of life. No being will have the natural capacity to grow strong enough to claim the title of Daemon.

_But Naruto could._

* * *

  
  
  
  
**Demons,** or _“Dee-mōn”_ denotes a spirit or divine power. These were the standard creatures that roamed openly in early years of the planet, until the civilisations of man forced them into hiding. They are able to have both solid and spirit bodies, often able to shapeshift. They don’t eat or sleep. They are manifestations of the land’s natural chakra and their existence relies on this- since the disappearance of the most powerful Daemon’s, -the Bijuu, their numbers and power has decreased.  
  
**Daemons,** or _“Dai-mōn”_ are rulers of the lands, most powerful of the Demons. Either by age, strength or birthright. The most powerful of these were the Bijuu. They are able to supply and survive off their own chakra- helping to feed their lands and lifeforms with their presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for reading thus far, leaving me lovely comments and showering my story with Kudos. I really am honoured. As you may have read from chapter one, this story is the third rewrite of an idea I came up with over _six years ago._ I’m really happy with how it’s going so far, and it’s barely fathomable how over the moon I am that you love it. If I roughly count how many views this has over all platforms I post on, 
> 
> It has **over twenty-three thousand.**
> 
> I cannot thank you all enough! I know some of you may of been dreading an interlude, but Kurama is important, and his perspective is needed for some vital future references in the plot! 
> 
>  
> 
> **But, even if you didn’t enjoy it, I have decided to hold a Q/A!**
> 
>  
> 
> Ask me any questions you have so far! If it’s not a direct spoiler, I will happily answer it well as I can. **Bonus:** if you want me to draw any particular scenes, please let me know too! No guarantees because I’m a busy hooman, but if do end up drawing it, I will feature your username at the base of the piece!
> 
>  **Prompted question:** What techniques or areas do you think Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto should specialise in?  
> Personally, I’m sick to death of the medic Sakura and so this is unlikely, but I’m still interested in any ideas you would like to see!


	15. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you do, Kakashi?”
> 
> Mentioned culprit skirts around the bench, leaning heavily on the marble in a faux aloofness to the question. 
> 
> “My, you wound me, my dear. Is it so unbelievable that I came home early to make-”
> 
> And there, there it is. Iruka’s gaze hardens, analysing sharply as a drip of sweat sneaks down a pale brow. 
> 
> Early.

“No! Kakashi, you _can’t.”_

“Maa, Iruka-chan...”

“ _No_ and that’s _final,_ I won’t let you.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“No! It won’t!”

  
A smirk slides across silk sheets to slink up a bare chest, noting how the morning sun gave tanned skin an awarding bronze glow. “You had a very different opinion last night-”  
  
A muscled leg concealed by the thick duvet is rewound like a slingshot, flying forward unhindered to easily push Kakashi’s weight clean off the bed.  
  
A soft _“Ooft-”_ is heard along with a light thump, as his solid body oozes out from inviting warm covers to kiss the floor. A renowned ANBU captain, he was perfectly capable of protecting himself from the tragic collision with the ground, but on wiser decision, allows his body to be at the mercy of gravity.  
  
  
Because no amount of back-breaking training and battlefield experience could shield a man from Iruka’s wrath. The embodiment of strength, _real_ strength. Sharing their lonely, wandering souls in a little corner flat; a place to nurse the bruises that lie under the surface, that only the warmth of another’s body can smooth the ache of. Iruka’s fiery personality was the burn that made imposing bleeding sunsets brilliant, made nights taste like the sweat of another man’s skin to distract from the blood pooling under his tongue. Tenderness that could melt the soldier from muscle memory, kneading abused flesh with calloused fingers and the heat between his thighs. He is an artist because he takes the ugly, corrupt existence within Kakashi’s cursed bones, and makes something _beautiful._ His body of- _(firm muscle- dark moles- a faint rosy flush- the scent of cedar)_ provides a perfect intricate puzzle for him to align himself perfectly against.

For a Shinobi, you belong to the land you are born- to the Village you pledge your life for- but that is not _home._

Home, is where you are loved, and for a long time, Kakashi didn’t have a home.

They never dare to speak the words, dare to utter such dangerous, powerful claims; because to those who have seen love, they will always remain haunted by what ultimately happens to those claims and their owners. They already have enough monsters in their life and can not afford to host another.  
  
But with the chill under a long broken window latch, and goosebumps painted over the flex and blend of shuddering bodies- they don’t have to fill their heady breaths with words to know-  
_  
_

_This, is home._

 

Iruka’s body sits up from white sheets, and Kakashi can’t tell if he’s been reading too much of Jiraya’s books;  because there, in his- _their_ bed- is an _angel._ Morning mused hair, falling perfectly to frame a defined jawline and rays of sunlight shining from around his silhouette. He can’t tear his glassy eyes away, trapped the spell of wonder, Sharingan memorising the image.  
  
“These are _kids_ we’re talking about!”  
  
He’s rudely interrupted by a pillow to the face, thrown with a surprising amount of force. He doesn’t bother to try and catch it, and it flops soundlessly into his lap.  
  
“And those _kids_ are ready.” He replies with a sigh, mourning his daydreaming haze as he meets Iruka’s furious expression.

 

“Ne, ready for what, Hatake-Sensei?” A much younger voice perks.

  
Iruka squeaks out an effeminate “Eep!” In shock, bundling the bedding to cover himself up to the chin. In nothing but his navy blue underwear, Kakashi stands, swiping a kunai out from under the mattress and pitching it at the window edging.

  
It lands in the wood with a _“thunk!”_ As a blonde nest of hair pops into view, small fingers still holding the ajar window frame.  
_  
_ _The latch was still broken._

  
“Naruto-kun!” Iruka whips around in his cocoon of sheets, his appalled voice an octave too high.

  
  
“Ohayo, Umino-san!” He perks in reply, as if only just acknowledging the man’s presence in the room. It was normal that he came second to Kakashi. Always secondary in the order of Naruto’s attention. Since they had returned to the village, Naruto had taken to appearing at random intervals at the apartment- and Iruka’s dwindling dignity was starting to regret offering an open invitation. But that chirp of excitement and big blue eyes lapping up attention like a kitten, had Iruka at a loss. You couldn’t just tell him to _go away,_ because they knew he _would._  
  
It was only just, but they had begun to notice the almost bi-polar switch in Naruto’s behaviour. In the playful and determined atmosphere of his team, Naruto glowed. His cheeks would twitch with a smile that teetered on the edge of bursting; his voice chimed like bells in his excitement. He was becoming more and more _Naruto_ with every day he spent roughhousing with Sasuke, even daring to bicker with the other. Sakura would reassure and calm them with subtle touches to the arm, unafraid trimmed nails wiggling between deadly claws. Wedged between a nose twitching with aggravation, and a frown set in stone, she was a beam of fond pride tying them together.  
  
When Naruto was with Kakashi, he was at hot at his heels. Once, being literal- watching the man’s footfalls and attempting to mimic them, ending with Sakura in giggles as his steps became awkward with the size difference. He’d started to experimentally poke at the boundaries clearly ingrained by Danzou, his posture slumping and his shoulders rolling as he finally allowed himself to relax. He liked Iruka, and often watched the brunette with interest from beside Kakashi’s side, forever at the man’s waist. He didn’t want to be left alone with the academy teacher though, the constant stream of conversation was unlike his Alpha’s wise silence or Sasuke’s brooding. Even Sakura’s onslaught of words wasn’t the same- she didn’t mind him not replying, and he enjoyed the sound of her voice filling the air. But Umino was on the hunt for words Naruto didn’t have, testing him intellectually and urging him to engage in personal interaction. He much prefered to be around when Kakashi was there to act as a buffer.  
  
Nothing changed the abrupt and unsettling switch in Naruto’s demeanour when engaged in serious battle, or when given a direct order. His shining eyes would sharpen into piercing daggers of concentration, spine rammed straight, muscles at the ready and beast at the end of his leash.  Thankfully, he hasn’t transformed since the incident at the Wave, and Kakashi took it as a good sign. His tail had remained, but upon the Hokage’s request, had to be henged in public to avoid further suspicion. Additionally, they had been given a training ground further along the village border for security reasons.

  
  
Kakashi had taken Naruto out one night to scout their new area with his nin-dogs, and after the initial shame at treating him differently, he decided it was a good routine. Naruto saw no issue with the special attention, and much enjoyed the company of the Ninken. Their chakra felt more _natural_ than ninja of the villages did, and it brought him a strange peace of mind.

  
The dogs- although wary of him at first, warmed up to him fast. They treated him less like a summoner Nin and more like one of their own, playfully goading him into a game of hide and seek around the forest undergrowth. They didn’t mind that Naruto’s clawed swipes were deadly, they were Ninken, and they were well prepared for more than the childish skirmish they’d made a routine from. Naruto seemed to find his element with the pack, and after his first accidental slip of verbally mentioning their summoner as Alpha, they’d began to call him _Kakashi’s pup._  
  
  
  
They both took comfort in the regular laps of their grounds to map scents of the area, Naruto going as far to leave chakra markers in a unique form of territory claiming. When Hatake asked the boy as to why he was sending out random flares of demonic chakra, he’d received a sheepish look with the reply that he was keeping everything out of their area, _in case._  
  
He didn’t pry as to _what_ exactly Naruto was trying to keep out, but he’d be lying if he said wasn’t at least vaguely curious. Naruto didn't expand on what he meant, and Kakashi didn't ask. 

  
He was still wary of Naruto’s use of the Kyuubi’s chakra, so he didn’t allow him to use it in Team training sessions. In the afternoon after he’d dismissed the other two, he’d take Naruto to their field and begin to experimentally test his abilities in the safety of the clearing.  
  
Surprisingly, Naruto only new simple Jutsu such as Substitution and Henge. He could manipulate his chakra, but found it uncomfortable to mould it with hand signs without suppressors. He described it as if he was “ _eating with the wrong utensil.”_ Apparently, he felt it much more eased to use his chakra as an extension of himself, as if it were another limb. Forming bubbling red “hands” to fight with. He’s unsure if the ability is linked to the pure potency of the chakra, or if it was a resemblance of Kushina’s use of Chakra-chains.  He was also able to send out a “shock wave”, pushing back on nearby signatures and throwing everything backward; leaving Kakashi with a nauseous stomach even after he’d managed to stay on his feet. Naruto was able to reinforce his Taijutsu easily, going as far to coat his claws with a lethal tendril of energy.  
  
Nevertheless, it remained that Naruto wasn’t to use his chakra around his teammates. He might be starting to learn how to be a kid for once; but in battle, that all changed. Danzou had created a predator designed for killing, and a damned good one at that.  
  
Sasuke wasn’t happy with the decision either- and after the Wave, had become more deflated in his motivation by the day. They argued more than anything, mindless bickering and Taijutsu turning sloppy as punches became hair grabs.  
  
Sakura had the most patience out of the three, and unlike Sasuke, her training had taken a drastic upward curve. She was still low on chakra, but nothing matched her absolute drive.  
  
She came to training the week after they’d gotten back with puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. She screamed in frustration with her still weak hits until Kakashi forced her to stop before she did severe damage to her knuckles.

Sasuke and Naruto were teenage boys through-and-through, cautiously tiptoeing around their emotional teammate like a landmine they weren’t sure how to approach. Neither had seen the girl this worked up before, and although Sasuke had the social intelligence to know something was obviously wrong, he lacked the willpower to even attempt anything that vaguely resembled comfort.  
  
Kakashi deadpanned at the sheer awkwardness radiating from his boys as they unconsciously inched their way to the other side of the clearing. Concern lured shy glances over distracted half-arsed blows to check if Sakura was _“safe”_ yet.  
  
The sad part was that Kakashi had no idea how to approach the girl about it either- only able to watch over her to stop limits being abused by emotional turmoil.

“Ah, Sakura-chan-” His voice dips too low. _‘What’s wrong?’ He thinks._  
  
“...your wrist is a little floppy.” He says instead.  
  
He receives dark look, and a quick snap of her arm as she replies stiffly, "Thanks, sensei.”

_Awah. How scary._

He’s pretty sure a physical shiver goes down his spine at that, never heard those particular words being muttered with so much poison before.  
  
He gives up after half a day of failing to bring up the subject, and everything possible in Sakura’s technique was corrected.

“Maa, wait here. Go check to see that Naruto and Sasuke haven’t killed each other yet.” He dismisses swiftly, avoiding her haunting look of anger. She was _pissed._  
  
He barrels into his own apartment and with a complete waste of mastered technique and speed, dices every vegetable in the fridge- throwing the coloured cubes into a bowel.  
Not five minutes after, Iruka shuffles through the door, leaning down to toe off his shoes.  
  
Kakashi coughs audibly from over the breakfast bar, pausing the other man in his actions.  
  
  
“Kakashi? What are you doing home? I thought you’d be with your team-? You didn’t just _leave_ again did you-”  
  
He cuts him off with a quick, “-I made dinner.”  
  
“-Uh?” Umino replies intelligently. Because that _can’t_ be right. Kakashi doesn’t cook. He outright refuses to cook- claiming the usual _“I can’t, let's just get take out”_ when it’s his designated night.  
  
“I made dinner...and, would you look at that- looks like you’ve got the afternoon off.” He continues, pretending to squint at their living room clock.

Iruka glances up to look at it too because he’s pretty sure that thing has been broken for years-  
  
And yes, yes it is still broken.  
  
Instantly suspicious, his hands find their places at his hips- ready to dig down to the real intentions here.

“What did you do, Kakashi?”  
  
Mentioned culprit skirts around the bench, leaning heavily on the marble in a faux aloofness to the question.  
  
“My, you wound me, my dear. Is it so unbelievable that I came home early to make-”  
  
And _there,_ there it is. Iruka’s gaze hardens, analysing sharply as a drip of sweat sneaks down a pale brow.

 

_Early._

 

“Kakashi, _what. Did. You. Do.”_  
  
A faint sigh ripples through the room.  
  
“Sakura is upset. I don’t-” He stops, massaging his closed eyelids. “..Don’t know how to help.”  
  
Iruka shoulders lower. “They’re your team, you have to learn how to.”

  
  
A shadow falls over Kakashi’s visible face. “I’m hardly the right person.” He trails off, as the smaller man floats over to him with light steps, taking hold of a cloth covered face and pulling him to eye height.  
  
“So smart, yet so, so, stupid.” He utters with a whisper, affectionate chocolate pools threatening to drown Kakashi in their warmth.  
  
He presses a closed-mouthed soft kiss to a creased forehead, before replacing their expressions with casual smiles. “Now let's go get those poor kids of yours.”  
  
_Kami, he’s dead, he’s died and come back- no way something so perfect could exist in this life-_  
  
“Kakashi!”  
  
“Maa, coming.”

 

 

When they arrive at the training grounds, they come to an unexpected sight. Sakura’s sitting on a fallen log, eyes bloodshot, clearly having cried some more. And there, sitting right in front of her, is Sasuke, of all people. He’s wrapping her bruised hands with training bandages and tape- staring down at her skin as he focuses on his work. Naruto is on the ground, watching intently with a head tilt as Sasuke treats Sakura’s hands with more care he thought to give the boy credit to.

  
Sakura looks up first, noticing them approaching. She squints despite the relatively close distance, and they can feel her gaze scanning them. The way their steps fall so easily in sync, the way Kakashi’s hand dangles next to its usual home in his pocket- mimicking Iruka’s own with an unsaid _“if.”_  
  
It’s not like they hide it, or anything. Even if they’re rarely seen in public together, it’s only due to their tiresome and busy schedules, they live in the same apartment. It wasn’t their fault that Kakashi went out of his way to showcase his lack of shame toward being a pervert, and his public advances toward Umino were consistently marked off normal because of it.  
  
Sakura appears to come to her own conclusions, surprisingly deciding not to verbalise it for once. Sasuke and Naruto would no doubt either be uncaring of the fact, or simply unaware. They didn’t mind.

“Is Umino-san going to train with us too?” Is the first thing Naruto asks, peering up at them from the ground.  
  
“Not today, Naruto-kun-” He replies with an apologetic smile, “-and how many times have I told you that Iruka is fine?” He finishes with a hand on his hip.  
  
“Exactly 38 times.”  
  
He presses two fingers into the crease between his eyebrows.

  
“I actually came here to speak to Sakura-chan, if you don’t mind?” He gestures with a jab of his finger towards one of the pathways back to the village.  
  
She picks at the edge of her dress, obviously aware of where the situation was headed and not overly keen on going willingly.  
  
“I haven’t finished training for today.”  
  
“Well, it looks to me-” He eyes the bandages skilfully wound around her pale fingers- "like you’ve trained plenty for today. I’m sure Kakashi would be happy to train you something special when your hands are healed.”  
  
Kakashi’s raised eyebrow in question earns him a none-too-subtle elbow in the soft flesh between his ribs. A muted noise of discomfort leaves him at the abuse. “Provided we have a deal, Sakura-chan.”  
  
She stands, uncaring to brush the dust on the back of her shorts. Iruka offers her a smile that she doesn’t even _see-_ Naruto wishes it was directed at him instead of being wasted.  
  
They watch them leave the training grounds in silence, none being willing to talk about the situation that befallen their female team member. Sasuke breaks the suspense first.  
  
“Special training?” He says, apparently the only part of Iruka’s interaction that had piqued his interest.  
  
If Naruto didn’t have his henge activated, you would’ve been able to see his tail begin to sway with building excitement.  
  
Kakashi supposes it was a good time as ever to start with elemental training.

 

* * *

  
  
  
When Umino returns to the apartment later that evening, he’s glad he made dinner earlier. The smaller man’s knuckles are white with how hard they are clenched, his steps thundering across the small flat with little regards to the dust he’s probably raining down the below tenants.  
  
“Did you know!?”  
  
Hatake’s blank look over his already cold coffee says enough.  
  
“Mr and Mrs Haruno are trying to force Sakura to quit.”  
  
“It’s not that unusual among civilian born Nin to want to quit after their first real mission.” He states factually, earning him a sharp look.  
  
“What part of _force,_ makes you think Sakura _wants_ to.”  
  
“She made her first kill on that mission Iruka, I wouldn’t be surprised if she would be shaken up about the reality of her career path.” He asks cooly.  
  
“No!” Iruka furiously jabs an accusing finger at him like a scalded dog.  
“You don’t believe that! Don’t give me this bullshit, just this morning you were convinced they were ready for the Chunin exams. So don’t pretend like you don’t have _anything_ except pride for that girl. She was one of my best students, and it had _nothing_ to do with her scores! For years, I watched the bruises form under her eyes, you know how much- how _badly_ she wants this!” He finishes out of breath after slamming his hands down on the counter hard enough for the cupboards to shake.  
  
They don’t talk after that, because they both know that Iruka is right, and Kakashi is busy denying his own emotions as he sends solemn looks at the peeling paint on the wall. He _is_ proud of his kids, and in a way, Sakura is more ready than both him and his boys together.  
  
“Okay.” Is all the verbal warning he gives before downing his disgustingly frigid drink and body flickering to the empty market square. He walks the rest of the way to the Haruno household, porn tucked away in the safety of his flat jacket for good luck. _Time to put on his big boy pants for his cute genin._  
  
When he arrives, he finds out quickly exactly where Sakura had inherited her stubbornness. Her father was tall and held an air of pride, fingers calloused but nimble for civilian standards- a carpenter. He sat at the table with his knees spread and heels heavy, boldly expressing his lack of fear by Hatake’s presence.

  
  
Sometimes fear should be the only smart response, and this man was playing with predators.

  
He could feel Sakura’s signature at the top of the staircase leading down to the kitchen, listening in on her unaware parents. He didn’t acknowledge her eavesdropping, it wouldn’t hurt for her to overhear this. Her mother was where Sakura had inherited the characteristic pink hair, parting dulled with age. She was a sleek woman, makeup caked on even at this late hour. She was refined in her actions, balancing her teacup on the tip her pinky to not make noise against the saucer as she placed it down. She spoke in a soft voice, mothering and kind, as she fussed about the kitchen for snacks after inviting Kakashi in. The perfect wife, by civilian standards, anyway.  
  
“So, Hatake-san, what brings you here at such a late hour?” She questions as she finally sits down across from him, placing a tentative hand on her husband's thigh. Lithe fingers and perfectly manicured nails show the complete lack of manual labour in her life.  
  
“I came to speak about your daughter, Sakura.” He answers plainly, uncaring to reach for his offered drink.  
  
“Ah yes, you are her genin-sensei if I am correct?” She chuckles, and like that, the atmosphere thickens.  
  
“I hope to be sensei for more than just her genin career, Haruno-san.” He gets straight to the point with a single eye smile, noting the slight colouring in the silent man’s cheeks.  
  
“Oh? So shinobi keep the teams they were assigned after the academy? Why, that seems awfully ineffective for building one’s social skills-” The woman rambles, her tone picking up and leaving a trail of her building nervousness.  
  
“She’s not going to have a career at all if she continues under your tutelage.” Her husband finally speaks, gruff voice cutting through. Finally, they’re getting to the issue.  
  
“I assure you, your daughter is one of the only teams I have ever passed- As one of the villages top Jounin my standards are rather high. You must’ve been proud of her excelling talent shown at the academy.” He replies, intentionally paying the man’s insult no mind.  
  
“Of course! Our little girl is really too smart for her own good. Certainly a waste for the ruffians at the academy- I assure you no offence, of course, Hatake-san. We really do appreciate the professions of shinobi of the village.” Mebuki finishes with a light giggle as if she hadn’t just insulted his partner and every Nin in the village. Her husband seems to snap after she finishes, startling her with the loud pitch.   
  
“It’s not what she should be doing with her life! You shinobi are poisoning her mind, teaching her that bruising herself and abusing her body is okay! I will not stand for this mutilation of my daughter!” The man spits, glaring.  
  
“Your daughter has more potential than this village has seen in years. I dedicate my utmost efforts to protecting my team, and any danger of the profession was something thoroughly discussed throughout the academy- Any real danger to Sakura right now, is the _doubt_ you are riddling her with- She is determined, and she is skilled. Let me give her the experience to keep herself more than safe.” He replies sternly.   
  
“My little girl is covered in bruises every day! They don’t even get time to heal before she comes home with more! She was gone for over a _week_ and came home with _blood_ under her nails! There is _nothing_ safe about what you are doing to her! I am her father, and I _refuse_ to let my child become another sacrifice on some village decor!”  
  
Kakashi feels Sakura’s signature waver with her distraught emotions, faintly picking up the sound of her breathing pick up with muffled sniffles.  
  
“You’re right, Haruno-san. I have no right to _ask_ your permission to put your daughter’s life in my hands. And agreeably, she is young, but she is not a child. She became an adult the moment she signed the wavers of her graduation. By all means, if at any time if she decides to not pursue this line of work, she can leave with no restraints. But you must _respect_ that she _does_ want this- and until very moment she decides otherwise, I will continue to protect and support her in every way I can. I remind you that as her assigned sensei, and her status as Genin, I am within my rights to remove her from your custody for the sake of her mental and physical health.” He finishes with a slight spike of killing intent that makes the woman’s hands shake so hard she drops her tea.  
  
He catches the cup with an outstretched hand before it shatters against the floor- not a drop spilling from its rim. He soundlessly places it on the table before showing himself out, the shell-shocked couple holding each other’s hands in their seats.

Even if he _does_ technically have the legal rights to action his threat, he didn’t really overthink the possibility that he’d ever had to go through with it. So when yelling is heard from the house, and the pitter-patter of bare feet against the ground chases him to the square, he’s can't help but feel like he’s jinxed himself. He turns around, ready to tell Sakura to go home, talk things through with her parents and get some rest. But the words are caught in the breath knocked from his chest as a small body slams into him at full force- clad in thin red pyjamas and shuddering with hiccups between sobs. She buries her face into his jacket and hugs him so tight he can feel stitches in the seams of his jacket pop.  
  
He steadies his footing to keep them upright, and after recovering from the momentary panic, looks down at the shock of messy pink hair.  
  
“Hey there, Sakura-chan.” He says fondly, as if they'd just conveniently met at a store.  
  
“Rule twenty-five, a s-shinobi must never show their-” she hiccups, ‘-tears.”  
  
He chuckles softly, patting her head lightly as her breaths start to calm.  
  
“I’ve never been one much for rules.” He says with a slight shrug as she looks up at him with the most heartbreaking tear filled smile filling her features. Using his thumbs, he cautiously wipes the last tears from their tracks down her face, skin soft with youth and flushed from crying.   
  
“Secret safe with me.” He says with a playful smile, eye curving into a thin curved line of grey lashes.  
  
They sit on a park bench and listen to the chirp of crickets until she’s comfortable enough to hold a conversation. She asks if he really meant what he said to her parents, and he confirms with a nod that he meant every word. She looks like she’s about to cry again when she thanks him and announces she’s going to show her parents wrong, and she’s going to become strong enough to prove that she has what it takes to be a great Kunoichi. He offers his own smile in return and informs that she should probably head back before they start to panic that he really _had_ just kidnapped their daughter.

 

  
  
When he gets home, he asks Iruka for a fold out couch. Big enough for three.

  
  
\- Just in case.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahah, Kakashi is a total romantic sap and you can't sink this ship. I hope you guys liked it, because these two are precious and the next chapters are going to be back to back action so it needed some cute fluff first. 
> 
>  
> 
> For the record- He did sign them up for the exams.  
> And you know what that means?
> 
>  
> 
> -Drum roll please-
> 
> GAARA! I know lots of you have been looking forward to this, and it's going to be worth it. Brace yourselves people, we have the start of the exam arc up next! We got Naruto meeting the rest of rookie 9, tempers flying, the lesson of personal space, and a spice of tween jealously. 
> 
> (I did a heap of drawings, I will update them later when I'm not at work)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


	16. Newcomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were both skirting around the real issue here. “He’s scared.” He says simply, before adding in, “-Of them.”
> 
> Kakashi gives him a sad look, attention dropping to his injured student, grip tight around the bunched off-white sheets. 
> 
>  
> 
> “I know.”

There are many perks to being an Uchiha. Naturally, being the last of a prestigious and powerful clan gives Sasuke many rights he happily abuses.  
  
Like never having to pay for tomatoes in his life, because the store owner had seen his mother buy them for him when he was only a tyke. Tugging on her skirt with his tiny lip curled between his baby teeth in barely withheld excitement. She always let him pick the best ones from the display, and it became a weekly habit in their grocery runs.  
  
When his clan passed, he didn’t go for a while. The elderly crone that owned the stall was so elated to see his eventual return she let him have as many as he wanted for free. To the day, he still couldn’t resist the sweet satisfying tang of the delicious fruit. Them being free was a nice addition, despite the fact his inheritance had him knowingly set for life.  
  
He didn’t feel guilty for it though. He’d seen the old coot beat her grandson’s hands until he could barely curl his bruised fingers over the produce being set out. She was as foul as Sasuke’s outlook on empathy.  
  
A downfall, was that even without the ongoing training from his clan members, he retains the Uchiha strict mindset toward Shinobi lifestyles. He is a perfectionist without meaning to be, and sometimes his motivation levels simply don’t have the fuel to meet his own standards. It’s tiring existing in a state of constant inadequateness. He’d seen the way his brother had bandaged his joints to reduce the strain of his training, and it wasn’t until he’d left that Sasuke had started to wrap his own in turn.  
  
Something about seeing Sakura screaming with her voice hoarse, and tears being flung from her eyes with every uncalculated, self-deprecating swing at the training log, had triggered him to stop more damage being done. She’d turned on him when he told her to stop, another thing that had never happened before. Her punch was sloppy and missed, but her words hit dead on.

  
  
“I can’t stop! I’m- I’m _weak!_ You’ve said it yourself! I- I’m not..” She trails off, finally noticing the gore of her knuckles, and angrily wiping at her face. Naruto stands behind him, using him as a human shield as his wariness of the girl grows with every outburst. The only sort of comfort he’s ever provided was with Sasuke, and that got them both in mega trouble without either of them being totally aware of what event transpired.  
  
Sasuke was never one for words, but on some level he can reluctantly relate to her feeling of uselessness. Not that he’d ever voice that, though.

  
He’s ever so slow when he reaches towards the shaking girl, taking a light hold on her wrist and leading them towards a long fallen log, cushioned with moss. She looks at him in surprise, and he can't help but feel like Naruto’s giving him a similar look too. They sit down wordlessly and he unravels the training tape in and thin bandages from his pouch. He’s glad she doesn’t try and talk about what’s troubling her.

  
  
He doesn’t really care.

 

When Sakura eventually leaves with their academy teacher, the awkwardly tense atmosphere lifts as he and Naruto come to a mutual agreement to hassle Kakashi for more interesting training. They discover with a snap and crackle along the edges of Sasuke’s elemental paper that he has an affinity for lightning, and a slight secondary with fire. It’s not only rare that he has lightning, but additionally that he has two affinities at such a young age. Fire was usually inherited dominantly in Uchiha clan members, and while it hurt for it to show so weak in him, he couldn’t help the poke of excitement at his other show of natural gifts.  
  
Naruto had zoned entirely out when Kakashi handed him the piece of paper and told him to focus. Sasuke’s natural curiosity for the strange boy had him peeking with one eye at what his result was going to be.  
  
After ten minutes- much longer than what it had taken Sasuke, he could feel the rise of smugness build at seeing the lack of results in the prodigy. He couldn’t help himself at the snark comment that arose as Naruto’s brows lowered into a frown.  
  
“Not all of us are cut out for natural gifts, after all.” He says, searching the boy’s face for signs of the soon to be anger. He always rose to the bait, Sasuke seemingly the only one he’d learned to be outwardly annoyed with. He had a surprisingly quick fuse for the formerly mechanically calm kid they’d met before. It was a new feeling, not having people tread on eggshells around him.

Nothing had ever made Sasuke feel more alive since the massacre. Every skirmish of insults, wild swings and annoying use of traps awakened the nagging habit of sibling familiarity. Days of prodding Itachi until he gave in, grabbing Sasuke’s chubby ankles and swooping him into an upside down hold and making the blood rush to his head in a fit of giggles.

 

This wasn’t like that at all.  

Naruto was ruthless, and he was deadly.

 

He had too many questions about the enigma of a boy. He’d supposedly been trained by the village council, but no one had ever heard anything of his existence. There were no Uzumaki in the Leaf, yet he so clearly used some form of clan Kekkei-Genkai. Kakashi was too wary of his abilities for them to be marked merely off as clan styles. Who was he, and where had he come from? _Why,_ out of _everyone,_ did the village choose to train a stranger of a boy. Everything from the way he interacted, to the way held himself, spoke volumes of the isolation he was clearly used to.  
  
The questions hadn’t stopped circulating since the blonde had sacrificed himself for Sasuke on the Wave mission. They’d barely interacted before that point, and all of a sudden Sasuke’s hit the decks and Naruto’s unmoving body has pushed him out the way of a killing blow.  
  
Sometimes his nightmares relay the slow motion of Naruto’s skull snapping against stone, his body steaming as muscles realigned him into a monster. He didn’t know how to use any of his Sharingan abilities when he’d stared into the eyes of a beast. He’d forced himself to move, all he needed was for Naruto to _stop-_ and hoping to Kami that a scrap of his humanity could recognise him and save him from being mauled.  
  
He’d felt something when he sunk into the crimson depths of Naruto’s mind. It was almost tangible with how hard and desperate it struggled against him. He could still hear the echoes of it’s animalistic and pained yowls.  
  
But more than anything, it was warm, suffocatingly so. He recognised it easily from when Naruto had shared his chakra with him, and the soothing calm it surrounded him with. He enveloped the struggling presence with himself, hushing it’s furious growls in a faux copy of what he’d felt that morning of hysterics. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness with the slowly cooling wildfire inside his mind and the unmoving body of Naruto leaning heavily on him.

  
  
His mind kept replaying that day like crucial pieces were missing. Wouldn’t let him forget until he’d worked it out.

 

Naruto didn’t rise to the bait this time. As they sat together in the clearing, legs crossed and not a meter apart, it looked as though the other hadn’t even heard Sasuke’s remark. He’d totally zoned out, eyes wide as he stared intensely at the sheet of paper in his hands. It was the same look he got when he's zoned in on a target kill, a feline locked on its prey. Large ears flatten against blonde spikes, pupils widened as they utilise the light of shaded rays.  
  
When Hatake notices, he notions for Sasuke to move further away. He reluctantly scoots ever so slightly backwards, as the grey-haired man adopts a seriousness that only seems to appear around the feral boy.  
  
“Naruto.” Is all he says before he has a pair of rippling red and blue eyes daggered at him.  
  
“I can’t do it.” He replies flatly.  
  
“Why is that?” Hatake asks, as if suspecting the issue wasn’t anything to do with his ability to channel chakra to the paper.  
  
  
A clawed hand curls. “It’s the wrong colour.”  
  
Kakashi takes the paper back, and notions Naruto to continue.  
  
On cue, he unfurls a bleeding palm, prickled with nail tips and an orb of light slowly begins to form. It burns the slightest tinge of blue in the centre, and flames into a dance of yellow hues. It’s like nothing either of them has seen, and they are temporarily mesmerised by the display.  
  
It didn’t even look like an affinity, or at least an unpracticed one. He was directly summoning flames with his bare hands, without the use of hand signs. It was practically unheard of, and by the looks of it, it wasn’t just _any_ type of fire. The only other form of discoloured fire the two Sharingan wielders have ever heard of was-  
  
The show is cut short when the flames are doused instantly, a snarl slipping from between drawn lips, baring pearly whites. Sasuke hadn’t noticed he’d activated his Sharingan, and Naruto didn’t look _at all_ impressed. Which he guesses is pretty understandable when he’d been on the receiving end of Sasuke’s eyes only recently. Instead of backing off, he smirks, feeling the slight tug as his twin tomoe pinwheels spin decoratively. Naruto’s chin dips as his tongue curls,  his hair begining to fray like a reared feline.

Kakashi pays them no mind when Sasuke eventually receives what was coming for him, a rough and brutal push, butt landing straight to the ground. Something he should’ve easily avoided with his eyes activated, but knowingly goading Naruto into the fight. He dusts himself off quickly, and proceeds to spook Naruto with a faux attack. Running straight at the smaller boy and taking advantage of his skittish habit to sidestep the charging assault, but miscalculating the ditch they’d created in their earlier battle. He slips, and Sasuke arrives just in time to nudge the rest of his balance off. He falls into the crater with more grace than Sasuke’s stack, but the sandpit means he’s going to shaking finer grains out of his clothes for a while. He looks down his nose at Naruto until the lithe body moves in a blur of trained speed, grabbing Sasuke’s ankle with bone-snapping force, skidding him straight off his balance and dragging him into the sandy hole too.

Kakashi still makes them both do laps afterward, even when he knows they’ve both got sand wedgies.

 

The day after, Sakura comes to training looking exhausted, but baring a smile that seems to clear the skies and make the sun shine brighter. Kakashi announces that he thinks they’re ready for the chunin exams, handing them an entry slip. It doesn’t seem to mean much to Naruto, but Sasuke and Sakura share a brief nod of agreement that confirms their decision to Kakashi. They resume training as per usual, and Sakura quickly discovers her water affinity. Sasuke and Naruto both grouch at the clear disadvantage she now has over the both of them, but don’t complain when she uses them as targets to channel water from the stream’s current. Naturally, for a first timer, her aim is dismal, leaving the three of them drenched when they finally get told to dry off and rest.  
  
They were basking in the spotted sunlight of the treeline when their smallest teammate bolts upright. His large ears flicker insistently, and both teammates watch as his shoulders roll back, locking into strict posture as his nose twitches.

 

“Stay here.” He says, young voice sharp with wariness.

 

 _To hell with that._  They both seem to think. 

 

They follow him back to the village and he pays their disobedience no mind, steps light as they bracket the uncaring shorter boy,  lasering in on his prey. Their curiosity peaks when they get close to the gates, and hear the screech of young voices in distress.  
  
Rounding a corner, they see two unknown Nin, and two younger kids shouting for a third of the trio being held hostage. Sakura is quick to retaliate as Naruto continues to scan the area with his constricted red slits.

 _“Hey!_ Let him go!” Sakura shouts in the background, confidence roused by the younger children’s panic.  
  
“I don’t want to be saved by a _girl!”_ The boy being held hostage yells, pointing an accusing finger at the pinkette, scowling in embarassed horror.  
  
_“Ehh!?_ You ungrateful little brat!” She retaliates, the painted Nin deadpanning at the quickly distracted pair.  
  
“Konohamaru isn’t a brat! He’s the Hokage’s grandson!” The smallest girl shrieks. Instantly Sakura’s face pales, and the decorated boy’s face scrunches, dropping the kid to the pavement like deadweight.  
  
“Grandson?!” Sakura says in disbelief.  
  
“You idiot! What the hell is he going to say when he finds out you threatened the-” The mysterious ash-blonde girl finally steps in, snatching a fist full of her teammate’s black costume.

  
  
“Temari, Kankuro.” A new voice emerges, and the air thickens instantly. Sasuke’s skin prickles with goosebumps, and he looks down to see Naruto’s claws flexed, burning red irises locked on stunned emeralds traced with dark lines. He’d henged on his human ears, but the rising dust from his feet easily conveyed his threatening stance. Killing intent had flooded the pathway, and Sakura didn’t think twice about grabbing Konohamaru’s hand and leading the stunned and frightened children away. They didn’t put up a word of complaint, the pigtailed girl shaking in her desperate hold on Haruno’s red shirt hem.  
  
Sakura only briefly makes eye contact with Sasuke as she flees the scene, but they both knew he had to control whatever situation Naruto was unraveling.  
  
“Gaara-” One of the siblings tries.  
  
_“Silence.”_ The boy hisses, eyes impossibly wide as he refused to break Naruto’s stare, seemingly stuck in an internal conflict.

  
  
Sasuke sees Naruto’s jaw adjust, unlocking from it’s teeth-baring snarl, and when he opens his mouth as if to _speak-_

 _ **“You. You dare bypass in claimed territory.”** _ A gurgled, inhuman deep rumble, broken by high pitched trills.  
  
It was another language for sure, it didn’t even sound like the range of human vocal cords. Too deep and guttural, sending shivers down Sasuke’s spine, his flight or fight response caught at a crossroads. The other stranger, _‘Gaara,’_ also looked as confused as they all were.  
  
“Mother...apologizes, for our insolence.” He says, voice shaky and suddenly a lot smaller than before. Shoulders hunched forward, eyes dented at their feet. Sasuke recognises the action from when lower grade wolves submit to their leaders- Cowering from the stronger opponent, unwilling to engage in battle. The other two appear shell-shocked by the action, and he can see the fright marking into their features. No one seems to make sense of his (at least human) words, but he feels as though they may be confused for every different reasons.

  
  
**_“You host Shukaku.”_ **  
  
Naruto lets outs out another booming snarl of demonic syllables, and the red-haired boy backpedals a panicked step. In a moment of fleeting rationality, Sasuke reaches forward and grabs Naruto’s trembling forearm. Quicker than his stunned reflexes can keep up with, Uzumaki lashes out. He flicks the hold off him like swatting flies, and sends Sasuke to the ground cradling bleeding skin.  
  
At seeing the oozing red liquid from the boys' pale skin, Naruto’s eyes lock onto the wound in shock. His growing demonic presence disperses, and red pupils flicker momentarily with blue. He gives one final look back at the terrified strangers.  
  
**_“Leave!”_   **Naruto roars, loud enough to scare birds from the trees.  
  
They flee with haste without fully understanding his words, and their places are soon replaced with several ANBU, closing on the two Leaf genin. Sasuke was no stranger to Anbu following him, but Naruto sees their black uniform and masked faces and visibly deflates much like the red-haired boy earlier. The now shrunken blue slits dart between the guards and Sasuke’s wound.  
  
“Sas-” Is all Naruto’s thankfully normal sounding vocal cords can manage, before one of the Anbu have activated several paper seals on Naruto’s back and forehead, electricity visibly sparking, and flesh burning as he screams in pain. He’s forced to the ground, and elongated teeth are stained from blood in his mouth. Desperate eyes find Sasuke’s and his breath hitches before the blonde finally falls unconscious.

  
  
“You are safe now, Uchiha-san.” One of the Anbu spoke, rousing him from his trance of shock.  
  
He scurries off the ground, clutching his wound as the bleeding starts again with his jolted movement. “What are you- Who were they-?”  
  
He’s interrupted when one of them lightly places a gloved hand on his shoulder and flickers them to the hospital front.  
  
“Apologies for the commotion. Details of the incident are confidential and will be addressed accordingly.”  
  
“Wait-” He stumbles when the guard flickers again without giving him a warning. Scowling, his teeth click together when he reluctantly trudges into the hospital, Naruto’s face of absolute terror screening in his head. What could possibly make him that scared? He’d faced off with the Demon of the Mist and faced death without even flinching. What the hell had the village council done to him that could possibly incite such a reaction? Was it that red-haired boy? Thinking back as to why Suna-nin where in the Leaf, he now figures they must’ve been here for the Chunin exams. Naruto is probably just coping an earful for threatening an already fragile alliance.

  
But _why_ did he react like that in the first place?

The curiosity swirls in his gut like a thick sludge, weighing him down and making him feel sick.  
  
Either that or the blood loss, anyway.

 

As soon as it gets out there was a fight between Naruto and Sand nin, resulting with Sasuke in the hospital- Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka barrel into his hospital room. Well, Sakura does, Kakashi and Iruka walk in calmly, wincing when the enraged girl throws the door open so fast the frame rattles and nurses tell her off for slamming doors.  
  
“Sasuke-kun!” She power walks over to him, immediately looking over his heavily bandaged arm with concern. “What happened? I went straight to Kakashi-sensei but by the time we were back Anbu had closed off the area!”  
  
“Naruto... reacted weirdly to the Suna-nin. Weirder than usual. I think he spoke in a different language. Judging by the other two, the red-head was acting weird too.” He replies, searching Kakashi’s face for answers- knowing that if anyone had context to what happened, it would be him.  
  
“Sasuke, did they do this to you?” Iruka asks.  
  
He shakes his head. “Naruto did...He wasn’t himself.”  
  
That seems to grab the Jounin attention fast. “Did he-”  
  
“No, the ANBU intervened before any signs of..changing.” Sasuke cuts in, and Sakura deflates with a sigh of relief.  
  
The nurse comes back soon after, handing him some pain killers and informing he should be fine in a few days thanks to the Medic Nin providing assistance.  
  
Iruka and Kakashi seem to share a look before their academy teachers leaves with Sakura in tow. As if sensing there was more to the conversation, Kakashi wanders over to the curtain, sliding it closed as he peers over Sasuke’s frown expectantly.  
  
He doesn’t bother to skirt around the question. “Sensei, what do you mean the council trained Naruto?”  
  
He dumps his instantly tired body into the plastic waiting chair. “I...knew Naruto -when he was just a baby. The council took custody of him at a very young age. No one but the Hokage really knows what they did, all we know is that...he didn’t come back the same. I’m sorry Sasuke, that’s all I’m authorised to say.”

Sasuke audibly swallows, unsure of why he was so bothered by the fact they weren’t talking about Naruto’s mannerisms. They were both skirting around the real issue here. “He’s scared.” He says simply, before adding in, “-Of them.”  
  
Kakashi gives him a sad look, attention dropping to his injured student, grip tight around the bunched off-white sheets.

 

“I know.”

 

 

It goes unsaid that Kakashi needs to track down his third student. After the ANBU had stopped Naruto’s transformation, they reportedly disappeared from the scene quickly. Hatake storms his way to the Hokage tower with rain clouds at his back, ready to hail down on whoever stands in his way.  
  
The red-haired boy was no doubt the Kazekage’s son, and host of the One-Tailed Bijuu, Ichibi. He can’t fathom how Naruto knew this, or why on earth precautions weren’t taken for the two to meet. What he does know is that Naruto lost control, and is now once again the clutches of the real monsters here. His student isn’t stable by a long shot, but he is just as much one of his brats as Sasuke and Sakura were.

He had let Naruto slip into the hands of Danzou before, and he vows on his last heartbeat never to let it happen again.

  
He barely breathes, air caught in the barbed wire of his fury when he slams open the doors to the Sandiame’s office, waltzing straight past the insistent and furious assistant. “Hatake-san, I’m _sorry,_ but you can’t _be_ here right now-”  
  
The Hokage only has to glance at Kakashi’s expression to sigh, placing down his paperwork and dismissing the embarrassed girl from the room.

 

“This is about Naruto.” The elderly man croaks.  
  
“Where is he?” He asks sternly.  
  
“Protective custody, we needed to speak to him concerning the Chunin Exams.” The old man stands, motioning him to follow him down the Hokage tower holding cells.  
  
“You mean concerning the Kazekage’s son, who is also a Jinchūriki?”

  
  
A frustrated sigh slips from aged lips. “It was unknown on whether Jinchūriki were able to recognise each other based on that factor alone. No other villages are aware of who the Kyuubi’s host is, and we intended to keep it that way. The more parties aware, the higher the chance of a leak in an already fragile time.”  
  
The passageways become dark as they descend under road level. There, in the first cell is Naruto, eerily still from where he sits in the middle, chains lined with paper seals keeping him from moving. He doesn’t hunch or even give off a flicker of movement to acknowledge their appearance, despite knowing they were there. Sarutobi waves his hand in a signal for the guards to deactivate the seals, cuffs snapping open with a burst of steam and clanking against the stone floor. He doesn’t so much as twitch in response to being released.  
  
Kakashi can feel his throat tightening. “Naruto.” He says, impossibly soft despite his own caged hurricane of rage heating his insides.

  
  
Nothing.

  
  
“Naruto, Hatake will walk you home. Thank you for our chat today, I do apologise for our use of force.” Hiruzen apologises, sincere with grief written under the lines of his brow. The boy stands, turning to face them, but eyes locked on the ground.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Naruto doesn’t talk about the Kyuubi. Doesn’t dare question the theory that it might be a very much separate being from him. Rousing from a light nap to the scent of burnt thatch, it became clear he wasn’t the only one awoken. ** _It_** had risen from its slumber for the first time since the Wave mission, and he knew he wasn’t going to brush it off. They didn’t share words, but Naruto could feel the harsh yank on their connection to draw him closer to the unknown source. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but when he came eye-to-eye with another boy around his age- something in him sprung from its haunches.  
  
The transition of his human vocal chords wasn’t even noticed as his instincts honed in on the red-head.  
  
_‘Foolish little brother Shukaku- here to **take-** here to **steal-** leave, **leave** -’_ He could barely think under the reddened haze, like trying to see clearly through the suffocating smog of steam. All he could think of is that _‘-leave us, leave here’_ these aren’t his thoughts, and all he can feel is **_‘threat-! Threat-!’_** His lips curl and all he wants is for everything to _‘shut up- shut up- **shut up-’**_ He briefly feels hesitant fingers hover over the upright hairs on his forearm, and his muscle memory doesn’t even give him time to register who it is before he strikes.  
  
Sasuke’s navy shirt abruptly moves backward from the edge of his view, and as if in slow motion Naruto turns to lock with shocked dark eyes. He doesn’t dare look down at his stained claws, doesn’t have to, to know Sasuke’s blood is dripping to the ground beneath his hands. By injuring the Uchiha he has directly disobeyed his orders, and no doubt would be facing grave consequences for it.  
  
Finally, the furious snarls and venomous words in his head are silenced by white noise. His tongue feels dry and heavy, and when the masked men finally show themselves, he doesn’t have the time to formulate words to his teammate. He feels them closing in and has to bite the inside of his cheek, to distract himself from the electric jolt of his muscles screaming at him to escape.  
  
“Sas-” He yelps in plea when one of them dare to block the boy from Naruto's sights, a growl of retaliation barely leaves his lips before everything goes back.

 

  
  
Naruto thinks he’s pretty smart.  
  
Because sitting in his cell, Sasuke’s blood dried like grit under his claws, seals anchoring him the cold stone ground, he works something out.

He’s figured out exactly why they named the bones in his chest a rib cage.

His muscles are taught with pain, are strict in their routine and habit, but his heart was untamed and wouldn’t stop hurting. He can feel it ache, throb and pulse, selfishly pushing the air from his lungs. It’s thrashing against his chest and the bones meant to protect it are starting to feel like the chains at his feet.

 

Real cages don’t scare Naruto. He’s grown accustomed to unbreakable walls and boundaries.

But the cage in his body is starting to feel a little claustrophobic.

 

He smells his Alpha’s earthy musk from the top of the stairs, hears his light footsteps against stone. He calls Naruto with a soft tone that he’s starting to familiarise with being safe. But he doesn’t dare respond. Doesn’t so much as shiver his skin.  
  
His Alpha isn’t who Naruto takes orders from when the Hokage is in the room.  
  
The scent of Death has begun to follow the village leader around, the shadows at his heels all the more dark in their presence. It reminds him of Danzou, and how the surge of nervous energy would always arise when he carded his fingers through Naruto’s blonde hair, cooing at Naruto’s efforts.  
  
Danzou-sama smelt of decay. Like he’d already surpassed Death.  
  
It makes him idly curious about how old he might be. He supposes he should miss Danzou, having not seen his Master for months now- but it was like his body refused to yearn for the man’s touch and devotion. He’d grown up around masked men and the constant live wire of threats wrapped around his ankles. Now he was free, he had a team, his own place of belonging. He had something he was allowed to protect and call his own.

Despite it only having been hours, Naruto's heart urges him to find his team. Run back to the comfort of Sakura's voice, Kakashi protective presence, Iruka's bright happy smiles, and Sasuke's-

 

His heart hurt the most when he thinks of Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't heal like he does, Sasuke's blood doesn't taste the same. He baits Naruto constantly, and he _enjoys_ taking pursuit. He touches Naruto, but unlike the soft caring pats and hand holds that Sakura and Kakashi gift him with, he actually knows how to converse with Sasuke's almost constant skin contact. It's not that he doesn't love the affection, but he's not used to it, and is uncomfortable with how stunned it leaves him. Sasuke's touches never do that, they're never without intent, violent, but not deadly. He'd learned to control his pulse years ago in assassination missions, but nothing can control the way Sasuke makes his heart _race._

And this time, he will protect Sasuke _properly_ from this newcomer. 

  
He doesn’t claim to understand the Kyuubi.  But he knows they are at least on the same page when it comes to the strange Suna-Nin. He can feel the resonance of similar power to his own in the boy, but he isn’t like Naruto.

He smells too human.

  
Apparently, the Leaf and Suna have a fragile alliance that the Hokage had asked him to respect, but also to keep an ear out for anything suspicious. Their reliance on Konoha’s resources had been steadily growing until the beginning of the previous year when their stock usage started to fall. It wasn’t sudden, but it was suspicious in that it has been steadily decreasing by measured increments for over a year with no clear sign of where else they had been maintaining their resources from. The Council had suspected they had made another village alliance, but the Kazekage has denied all queries thus far.  
  
Naruto was to act as their spy, keeping eyes on Baki’s team of the KazeKage’s three children, as well as ensuring that Sasuke passes the exam. Naruto himself doesn’t have to pass the Chunin exams, having never given a Nin rank in the first place. As part of Danzou’s organisation, ROOT, he was under strict disguise for any missions,  managing to stay out of the Bingo book for lack of known appearance.

 

 

He was nothing but a rumour.

 

A shadowed wildcard.

 

And it was finally time for him to play his part.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up boys and girls we are officially on a roll! Look at our sunshine boy learning how to use foxfyre! Hope you enjoyed and make sure to let me know what you think! Love me some feedback. 
> 
> **Prompt question:** What are you most looking forward to this next arc?


	17. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stubs the front of his shoe into the ground, nose crinkling as he contemplates- before he looks up with a blank expression. “Is Guy-san a masochist?” He asks simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry about the confusing chapter numbers, I took out the Christmas preview now the full chapter has been out for a few weeks :)**

Naruto had never experienced so many smells in the same room before. It was like the biggest plate of food from all over the globe all put into the narrow hallways of their trial hall. A part of him even felt a little invaded by the fact, so many new people were all crowded into the tiny space. He wasn’t tall enough to see over the waves of people, and he could barely hold back the shudder of goosebumps when he accidentally brushed against unknown Genin.  
  
Sasuke seemed as uncomfortable as he was, but without his nose close to smell the abundance of nervous sweat, you wouldn’t be able to tell at the slightest. It wasn’t three foot through the door before the usually distanced pair were almost attached at the hip- gravitating towards each other instantly in the room full of threats. Naruto had even dared to risk a small pinched grip at the back of Sasuke’s shirt as he used the bigger boy to clear the path ahead. He figured the other didn’t mind since he made no action against it. No one would notice his smaller form hidden by the Uchiha, the silent footsteps of an assassin mimicking the footfalls of his team.  

 

Sakura was amazing, as always.

She seemed utterly aloof in the centre of shadowed glares, a renewed bounce in her graceful strides as she led them down the walkway. She was like the sun, tentatively reaching into the unbidden corners previously kept hidden. Entirely out of place in the mass of tensed foreign Nin, pink hair and red shirt a striking contrast in the sea of greys and black. Naruto thought she was beautiful, but Sasuke didn’t look so impressed at the extra interest they were receiving in turn.  
  
It wasn’t long before they caught some unwanted attention because of it. Seemingly out of nowhere, a boy clad in a horrid green one-piece jumpsuit, barrels up to Sakura- fast enough to make her step back and let out a hitch of surprise. Sporting an impressively shiny bowel cut and the thickest eyebrows Naruto’s ever seen, he speedily grasps Sakura’s hands in his own.

Naruto can feel Sasuke’s back tense against him, clearly on edge with the situation.

“I am Rock Lee, you are Sakura, are you not?” The strange boy announces, cheeks reddening up to his ears and eyes twinkling.  
  
“Uh…yeah.” She answers, uncertainty in her voice as she looks down at their forced handhold.

He seems delighted at her answer, chest rising with an inhale of happy confidence.

 

“Please be my girlfriend!”

 

She visibly recoils, ripping her hands from his stubborn grip and clutching them to her chest as if scorned. “I’m sorry...what?”

“I vow to protect you with my life! You, Sakura, the flower blooming in the hidden Leaves-!”

  
“Lee! There you are! Come on, we have to go sign in!” A female voice calls from down the wooden passageway. The twin bunned girl emerges from the crowd with a long-haired Hyuuga in tow- made obvious by the pale, pupilless eyes boring into them.  
  
“Hi there, sorry about him, it’s good to see more Leaf Nin this year, I’m Tenten, and this is Neji. You’ve obviously met Lee already, we’re Team Two.” Tenten introduces with a brimmed smile, chimed valiance revealing their undaunted attitudes despite the thick atmosphere.  
  
Sakura’s shoulders lower in relief but make no action to reciprocate the full introduction. Body language and social cues were important for Shinobi, and just like Team Two were flaunting their unwavering certainty, they weren’t about to make such loud claims.

 

 _‘Make an impression, but give nothing away for free.’_ Kakashi’s words echo.

“We’re Team Seven,” Sakura replies simply, tone flat.  
  
The girl laughs faintly with a shrug, uncaring for their hostility. “Don’t worry, we know. Everyone here probably does.”

 

 _‘_ _Why would everyone know who they were? It wasn’t publicly announced they were involved in an accidental A ranked mission- but what else could the reason be?’_ The trio wondered curiously.

They hesitantly fall into step with the older Leaf Team, Neji and Tenten taking the lead as their third teammate, Lee, continuously hassles Sakura behind them. A grimace pulls her lips downward as she inches closer to Sasuke’s side, increasingly cramped as he corners her. Naruto can smell Sasuke’s slowly coiling frustration, the muscles in his back quivering in anticipation.  
  
He briefly wonders what that milky skin would feel like under his bare hands as it shook. Sometimes bodies would spasm when he delivered quick kills, the electricity still clenching the active muscles of a corpse. Sometimes he would use it as an excuse to sink his claws in further, feel the muscle slice like butter and gore pool in his palm.

 

The flesh was always slick with blood, and warm.

 

_Would Sasuke’s be that warm?_

 

He shakes the thoughts from his head when he sees the shimmer of a Genjutsu above the door to the third floor. Sasuke and Sakura had noticed too, sharing a look between them as Tenten enquires about it to the two Chunin Proctors standing guard. They attempt to verbally mock the two teams to no avail, resulting in one of them letting fly a swift kick toward the unsuspecting girl. Her breath audibly catches in foresight for the impact- but doesn’t see the blur of movement from either side. Sasuke and Lee both caught the man’s kick in mid-swing, shocking each other as they peer over the attacker at each other. Neither expected to be rivalled in reaction time.  
  
With Naruto’s human coverage gone, he can feel the Hyuuga staring him down - obviously looking through his low levelled henges like a glass of water. His right ear flickers under the scrutiny of pale eyes, slitted pupils cutting through his gaze and making the boy visibly flinch. He swerves on the ball of his foot to break eye contact and walk ahead, Tenten following in step after a quicking passing glance at the blonde. It was as much as a wise move as it was uncalculated. To turn tail in the presence of an unknown factor helped ensured safety - but foolishly abandoning the notion that; you may have just enticed a predator you can’t outrun.

Reluctantly, the Proctor allows them to pass.

Halfway to their assigned entrance, Lee grabs Sasuke arm in a grip far tighter than it looked. He halts in his step, appearing unfazed as he glares pointedly at the unusual Leaf Genin.  Sakura bristles and Naruto begins to imagine all the possible ways he would be able to discreetly remove one’s arm.

“Uchiha Sasuke, you are a prodigy and last of your clan, right?”  
  
“What of it?” He replies coldly with an upward cock of his chin- you can't kill an Uchiha's pride.   
  
“I am here to prove that hard work can beat natural talent! I have no clan, no specialised style, and only know the way of hard work and determination. You, heir of the Uchiha clan and graced with talent, will be my rival! I vow to beat you and win the heart of the beautiful flower- Sakura-chan!” He poses eccentrically, pumping his fist into the air as he blows a kiss to their female teammate.  

As if dodging the direction of the blown smooch, she sidesteps to lean into Naruto’s space. She puffs out a lungful of air, an irritated tick in her brow. "For the record Naruto, you can't just _win_ sometimes heart." She grumbles, folding her arms over her chest to demonstrate the thinning string of her tolerance. 

Sasuke’s facial muscles don’t even twitch with his stern answer. “No.”

“Fight me! And I will show you I am worthy!” Lee drops into an unknown Taijutsu fighting stance, patently offensive in nature, building tension with every passing second as if a locust ready to take flight.

“Sasuke-kun, let’s just go.” Sakura groans exasperatedly, turning to leave. Sasuke gives the other more look over before he shows his back, a soft hum -”Hn.” Under his breath.  
  
Lee seemingly disappears when he springs into action. _Fast-_ much quicker than what should be possible for Genin, he reappears behind Sasuke, ankle at the ready to slam the Uchiha to the ground. Naruto’s feet move before he has time to think, slamming his full body weight into the surprisingly solid green jumpsuit. A clawed hand reaches for a grip onto the attacker’s windpipe, and they collide with the ground; Naruto perched on an evenly dipping chest with controlled breaths.  
  
He can feel the throb of a pulse under his skin, Adam’s apple bobbing as Lee swallows. There’s a kunai at the back of his own neck, and Naruto freezes his ever-tightening grip. He can’t identify the scent, but he can recognise it from whisps off Kakashi, and coated over all of Team two’s members. Newly stripped bark and rubber from new training dummies.

 

“Naruto!” Sakura’s panicked voice yelps.

  
  
“Lee, that was very irresponsible of you. I have taught you better than to attack an unprepared fellow Leaf ally, just before an exam, nonetheless.” A stern, deep voice breaks from behind Naruto.  
  
“I do request you release my student.” He leans closer to Naruto’s ear, the flat of the kunai’s blade unmoving against the fabric of his shirt. The threat is clear, but Naruto’s was raised to be unafraid of death as long as the mission was fulfilled; self-preservation was unnecessary for replaceable tools.  

  
It’s not until Sasuke’s voice calls his name that his knuckles snap open from their vice, revealing a slow forming bruise on the pale column of skin. Sasuke’s porcelain skin looks so much prettier blotched with purple than Lee’s does. It doesn’t even compare.

 

Now standing by his team on high alert, he makes a note of the comically similar looking duo. The man looked like an almost identical older version of Rock’s dress code, and he idly wonders if they’re related somehow.  
  
He begins to lecture Rock Lee, and as they start to proclaim loud and impressive vows of _‘If I cannot do 500 push-ups, I will run 200 laps on my fingertips!’_ as self methods of punishment. Naruto takes note of how hard Sakura cringes as the strange pair amend their declarations of pride and forgiveness. She looks ready to gag.  
  
It reminds Naruto of the first time he encountered prey that begged him to hurt them more than what he was instructed to do so. Salvia dribbling from their lips, eyes bloodshot, breathing laboured between bitten lips. The scent of lust, rosy and rich as it hung heavy in the air. Naruto has no experience with the emotion- nor why anyone would want to be in pain, but even he could not help but be enticed by the woman's pleas. He’d shredded the ladies' neck slowly until she'd drowned in her own wet, gurgled breaths.

 

They briefly meet with Kakashi-sensei before they descend into the hall of their first test. Judging by the look on his face, he already knows about their run-in with Guy and his student.  
  
“Naruto, coin for your thoughts?” He asks casually asks as if sensing something on his mind. It was one of the phrases they'd finally gotten Naruto familiar with- after weeks of him taking requests literally, to his own embarrassment. 

  
He stubs the front of his shoe into the ground, nose crinkling as he contemplates- before he looks up with a blank expression. “Is Guy-san a masochist?” He asks simply.  
  
Kakashi’s face goes slack with shock, and both Sasuke and Sakura audibly choke.  
  
“Honestly Naruto-kun, I’m not sure.” He replies honestly.  
  
  
  
They enter the waiting room with the greeting of a surge of killing intent. Seeping across the room like an unseen smog, emanating from the hoard of Genin and flowing freely through the doors. This, of course, doesn’t even phase Team 7 anymore. After the Wave, their tolerance for the threatening aura’s of Ninja was drastically affected, walking unblinkingly into the jaws of a pit of hungry beasts was nothing compared to the oppressive weight of Zabuza’s determination. It helped that one of their members had K.I powerful enough to make the hairs stand on end for even the most experienced Shinobi.  
  
The tension is broken with a squeal of “Sasuke-kun!” As the high pitched voice approaches them from within the crowd. Sakura flinches at the sound, and Sasuke appears to look around for an escape route - piquing Naruto’s curiosity as a head of bright, platinum blonde hair emerges.    
  
Fair skin and pale blue eyes, Naruto is once again captivated- drawn in as if strings attached to his retinas had been forcefully yanked toward the radiance of colour. She’s not as pretty as Sakura’s vibrant shades of rosy tones, but in the room of dull greys, the two of them together are like a beacon to Naruto’s deprived sights. She walks straight up to Sasuke, and Naruto’s claws instinctively flex as she latches hold of his sleeve, cooing her woes.

 

He would hate to stain her pretty outfit.

 

“Sasuke-kun! It’s been so long, and I’ve missed you so much - It’s still so sad how destiny tries to pull us apart so hard! How have you been?” She questions, looking at him with hearts in her eyes, curling his arm tightly against her scarcely development chest. He seems thoroughly uncomfortable, lips screwed shut, and head tilted upwards as if studying the ceiling. Naruto looks up to see what was so interesting.  
  
_‘Well that **is** weird,’_ He mentally agrees, noting how the area of damp was shaped vaguely like a cup of ramen. The rivulets of water damaged paint had created a lined, wrinkled texture that made Naruto hungry.

 

“-We’ve been great, thanks Ino-Pig.” Sakura’s voice drags him back as the two girls glare heatedly at each other, Sasuke pinned in the middle, physically concaving on himself. 

“I didn’t ask you, Forehead. I was asking Sasuke-kun.”  
  
“I’m the one that spends almost every day with him - on his team. And I speak for Team Seven, when I say _we’ve_ been just _fine_.” Sakura spits back, more venom in her voice than Naruto has ever heard before. He steps closer, keen to get in on the action playing out.  
  
He doesn’t even say anything, before Ino’s attention finds him, turning her back on Sakura easily despite their argument. It’s clear she doesn’t consider Sakura a threat, and he’s not sure how he feels about that.  
  
With one large step, she reaches forward into his space and promptly triggers Naruto’s senses into overdrive. She has an open-palmed grip on either side of his scarred cheeks, squishing his face with firm fingers and squashing his lips into an awkward shape. Her tropical blue pools search the tsunami of Naruto’s panicked ocean eyes. He’s never been able to look this close to anyone's face before, and it sends him reeling when he realises just how near they are. He rips his jaw from her hold and stumbles backward, bumping into a round boy with uniquely Akimichi swirls painted on his chubby cheeks.  
  
The blonde girl smiles at him, jutting her footing and placing a hand on her hip.“You’re the new kid! I guess I should teach you just how grateful you should be- being specially picked to be on Sasuke’s team..-” She briefly pauses, moving her hand into a thinking gesture. “-But you’re a cutie, so I’ll let you be.” She finishes with a coy wink.

 

_‘He’s a...what?’_

 

He blinks once, then twice, before a wide hand slaps down on his shoulder and he flinches in sheer surprise.  
  
“Aha, Ino give ‘im a break. Hey new kid, you want a chip? I get hungry when I’m nervous.” The boy laughs sheepishly, offering a bag of snacks. The saltiness of the heavily powdered flavouring hits Naruto’s sensitive nose like a brick, crinkling his face and making his opinion clear. The Akimichi boy shrugs and continues to eat.

“Damn it Chouji, how many times have I told you-you're going to give yourself indigestion like that? _Ugh._ I’m Ino by the way, and somewhere around here is Shikamaru..” She trails off.  
  
He recalls Team seven at their introduction, how after everyone he had to say his name too. “I’m Naruto! _\- U-_ Uzumaki.” He replies enthusiastically, quickly adding his last name as an afterthought.  
  
“Fish-cake, eh? What dumb name.” A rough voice mocks as the person of belonging- an Inuzuka boy, steps into the gathering with a small white puppy in toe. Sporting a toothy smirk slanted across his face and an angled judgemental gaze, it was clear this boy was looking to establish himself.

Naruto can feel the hair on his neck stand on end as a rumbled threat rises in his vocal cords.

“Put a sock in it, Kiba.” Sakura unexpectedly defends, stepping between the two and snapping the building tension. By the look of surprise on their faces, no one had expected it from the girl. Naruto stubbornly maintains his wide-eyed scowl at Kiba from over her narrow shoulder. As if sensing it, she turns to grab a hold on Naruto’s upper arm, leading them back to where Sasuke was standing idle.

 

  
“For first-year Gennin, you guys are quite bold making such a scene.”  
  
The whole group turns to face a grey-haired young man, obviously not his first try at the exams judging by his age and aloofness in his body language.  As he peers down at the other Leaf Nin, Naruto hones in on the stranger as he introduces himself further.  
  
He doesn’t _smell_ like a Leaf Nin; the soil on the soles of his shoes and scent on his clothes is too dry for the humid forest climate. His heartbeat is hard to hear surrounded by the room of nervous young bodies- but when Naruto catches his erratic drum, he knows this self-proclaimed _‘Kabuto’_ isn’t telling the whole truth. Something in his throat is seized in a web keeping it from escaping when gloved fingers pull out what looks like, a deck of cards.

It’s only faint, barely strong enough for him to notice with certainty, but smeared over the glossy filmed surface of cardboard, is Danzou’s scent. No doubt he wouldn’t have been able to pick up the signature if he hadn’t of spent his whole life at the elderly man’s beck and call.

He always knew that he wasn’t the only one trained by Danzou-sama, but he’d never met other kids outside of missions. Danzou kept him separate, isolated. There was a possibility that Kabuto’s whole team were here on their Master’s orders, but Naruto isn’t sure what the reason could be. He hadn’t been spoken to since his release into the village, and the thought of leaving his team makes it feel like the oxygen in the room had thinned.

  
  
“I wanna know everything you have on Fish-cake over there,” Kiba asks, staring pointedly down at the info cards.  
  
“Kiba-kun, please...K-Kurenai-sensei s-said-” A shy girl pleads to her teammate, face red as she stumbles over her words.  
  
He looks over her with a side glance, abandoning chase with a click of his pointed incisors as she tucks herself into her oversized hoodie. “Tch, whatever.”

  
  
“No, please continue. I am also...curious.” Their third team member steps forward, making the skittish girl shrink into herself further as the Inuzuka double takes.  
  
“My insects sense something...off, about him. I’d like some context seeing as Kurenai-sensei did not inform us further about her warnings. We may have to face him later in the exams.” He reasons, face and voice eerily void of emotion.

  
  
As if held above a boiling pot, Naruto feels his skin begin to heat, forehead dropping into a frown. Any other nin wouldn’t have a slither of information about him - but if they really were given to Kabuto by Danzou-sama, then there was a possibility that he held far more information than what would be otherwise authorised. Those calculating lensed eyes held more knowledge than the cards in hand, and his first glance modest smile was merely a ploy to distract from a plethora of deceptive half-truths.  
  
“Naruto Uzumaki, no known Ninjutsu or recognised Taijutsu. Complete inability to use Genjustu due to unnaturally large reserve levels and lack of control.” Kabuto reads aloud, making Kiba scoff into his sleeve.

  
  
“You are just a useless fill-in, aren’t you?” The hooded boy snides and Naruto supposes that; indeed, on paper, it would look that way. Though, it doesn’t help to soothe the stir of something darker in him, like the kindle of a flame’s heat trickling down his limbs to lap his fingertips encouragingly, coaxing his claws to points. As subtle as the curl of lips pulled over fanged teeth, Naruto can feel the urge naggingly scratch at him.  

  
Thankfully, they’re left alone for the remaining time before the first written exam. Naruto finds himself thankful when the scarred Instructor calls them in, having spent the whole time gradually falling victim to the itch and flicker of a crawling sensation over his skin. Oversized ears twitching to pry on the murmurs of whispered conversation- his hands had been left to fidget in the hem of his shirt, picking at the gradually fraying threads. Sasuke had tried several times to swat his claws away from the tortured fabric, but ultimately to no avail. Sakura had mistaken his lack of patience for nerves, and decided to fill their bubble of silence with stories of their academy days. He didn’t mind, soaking in the knowledge of Rookie Nine’s profiles like a sponge, stashing it away for later use.  
  
A resounding **_bang_ ** announces the start of their first exam when hardwood doors are melodramatically thrown open to slam against the rattling frame.

 

 

“Get in, sit down and shut up, Maggots!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it! Naruto officially meets Rookie 9!  
> Ahh, Kiba is so hostile...Guys please remember that Kiba was legitimately a little shit in the manga, and his kinship with Naruto was as much a key point in his development as it was for everyone else. He's cocky as hell right now, but that will change, promise! Don't hate him for it :') Lee's dynamic will also change a lot from canon. You might be able to guess one of the major changes from somewhere in this chapter. 
> 
> Also, Naruto sound a little...bloodthirsty, to anyone? Oh, good. If you hadn't of noticed, Naruto _isn't good with crowds._
> 
> as for the drawing this week, well -  
>  _spoiler alert?_  
>  **heheh.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **I also have a**[tumblr!](https://maelstrom-prince.tumblr.com/) **Feel free to ask me questions, drop a comment or idk, send me shit I'm friendly I swear**


	18. Nature Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s got a better chance of escape without needing to rescue us too!” He tries to reason, shoving down the part of him that agrees with Sakura, and replaying the moment back in Haku’s ice dome like a dreaded reminder. 
> 
> “But what if he can’t escape, Sasuke?!”

There is something that rings in Orochimaru’s voice that faintly sounds like the eerie violin crescendo skittering across the forest floor. He leans his cold fake flesh into Naruto’s moving skin as his bones realign with fleshy pops. Naruto is aware of the weight of his shoes as he feels himself droop in the almost- lovingly brutal hold.   
  
There are lips that hold no heat nuzzled against his ear, and sensitive hairless skin rubs when he speaks with heedy breaths.   


“Little Prince, the forest has been waiting for your return.”

  
  
Words that don’t make any sense _\- he doesn’t understand._  The Hokage told him to watch out for Sand-nin, nothing about an S-rank Missing-Nin. _What is going on? Why is this man- a Sannin, here? What does he want with his team? With him...?_  
  
  
There’s warmth inside him, raging as it slithers down his spine, feeling like a vine searing his nerves and landing in the pit of his soul.   
  
“I have been waiting _so_ long for you.” They hiss, cheek rubbing against the ribbed scars of Naruto face. He can feel his breath quicken in his chest as he stares past a head of glossy black hair tucked in the crook of his neck. _Nothing is making sense._

  
  
“Can’t you see them? Can’t you _hear_ them? They’re calling for their King, _your_ King.” He finishes with a whisper, fingertips alight with a glow as they press against the skin of Naruto’s abdomen.   


Naruto scrunches his brow as tight as he can, trying to block out the howls within him as they become loud, guttural and _hungry._ His mouth opens with a silent scream, the splinters of the tree behind him digging into his back like his elongated canines into his lips.   
  
He’s overheating, everything is on fire. The darkness is swirling behind his eyelids. The comforting flame in his navel is burning him inside out.   


 

He feels like something is unwinding, painfully unstitching under his skin.   


 

 _“Yessss,_ give in to him.” Orochimaru encourages, and Naruto can smell his excitement as he watches Naruto’s claws scratch deeper gorges into the wood, freakish legs shifting into their more animalistic were-form. 

  
“...Forget your Master, forget them all..” He whispers, continuing to hold him with bruising force. _How does he know of Danzou-sama? How does he know of him?_   
  
“I will show you freedom.”   
  
The very thought had Naruto frozen to the core, the world slowing and shrinking into the breath caught between his lungs. Freedom had never been something he had considered before. _What was freedom?_ To be free, he would’ve needed to be trapped -- he’s not-   


 

 _Chains around his ankles, arms enclosed in chakra suppressing metal from the elbow down. Bolted to the floor with paper seals surrounding him. The drowsy sensation fogging his mind, the cage around his face holding his jaw shut._   


_The first breath of air he can remember taking without the weight of a collar there._   


 

“Naruto!” 

 

 

* * *

 

They had comfortably surpassed the first written exam. Sasuke and Sakura were the top of their classes, Naruto having been taught from the moment he could read by Danzou’s best- and between them, they were barely phased by the cruel trick question to weed out the weaker minded. The most distracting part had been the dexterous curl and flick of Shukaku’s chakra merely two rows behind him, just a tickling itch crawling up his subconscious as if it were his sand itself.   
  
Deep inhales allow him to taste the Jinchūriki’s nervousness clear in the air, enabling him to easily keep tabs on the Sand Team. So far they had not acted out of line with anything that would arouse suspicion, but he could tell they were greatly discomforted by being forced to partake in the exam. He’s bemused that Kiba isn’t eliminated on the spot when he rages at the instructor for tricking them, his odour pungent with juvenile hormones gnawing at the bit.   
  
Kyuubi had been restless since that morning too. He could feel the beast shift within the confines he could now picture. He can still remember the giant golden cage impending into shadowed corners. He remembers the fox mimicking his own face, skin melting from his skull as the booming voice taunts him. Despite having never seen the fox in his own flesh, a part of him knows exactly how he looks. He knows how he moves, how soft his chimerical orange fur is; emitting the constant pulse of warm energy that fills Naruto’s belly until he’s boneless in content.   
  
The ansty feeling got worse when they had entered the forest, Heaven scroll tucked away in his weapon pouch. It was clear that Naruto was the most suited to having the scroll- his unknown abilities and limits meant most teams would’ve already underestimated him as the runt of the team, and therefore unsuited to carry the scroll. Team Seven also decided to create a series of questions each of them had to answer in the case they were split up and fell into a cunning trap.   
_  
_

_“Duck, duck-?”_ Sasuke, correct answer was chicken; after he’d been aggressively harassed by the hens around the compound when Sakura mentioned they’re probably ferals by now. They had built a chicken house for them, barely managing to stop Naruto delivering lethal blows to the unsuspecting chooks after spending the last twenty minutes herding them from the grounds.   
  
_“Orange, blue, white?”_ Naruto, correct answer was blue, orange, blue. It was the arrangement of pillows on his bed, and he didn’t own a white one because colours where his new favourite thing- white reminded him of his time with ROOT.    
  
_“A shinobi’s demise?”_ Sakura, correct answer was a slipper; from the time she’d left her house slipper jutting out from under the couch after a night at Kakashi’s place- he’d dazedly tripped it over it in his morning haze, and Iruka had spent the whole day snickering in memory.   


The first night had gone by without a cinch, and Naruto was beginning to doubt the credibility of the unusual restlessness that had him wide-eyed and on high alert the entire night. Deciding to maintain a stealthy approach to the exam, they didn’t light a fire in risk of flaunting their location to their more offensive competitors. Tucking themselves away under the caged hollow root system of a tree provided a sufficient cover, but it was only after ten minutes of sundown that the cold started to settle. Beginning with the clatter of Sakura’s teeth and pushed over the line by Sasuke's visible body shudder, Naruto steels himself for a solution he wasn’t entirely comfortable with. 

Previously on Sakura’s left, he crawls his way to her other side and squeezes himself in the conservative gap separating her and the Uchiha. Sasuke lets out a small grunt of alarm at the body now flush to his, but Sakura shows no such complaint and leans heavily on his shoulder- humming with relief when he starts to emanate heat. They both fall asleep under the blanket of warmth provided as the byproduct of Naruto’s chakra.   
  
At some point, Sasuke briefly rouses, dazedly wedging an arm behind the smaller boy’s back. Naruto almost jumps out of his skin when a pale hand pushes their bodies somehow closer. He knows it was just a biological reaction to bring a heat source closer, but-   
  
He feels suffocated in the suddenly stuffy air.   


He cautiously unwinds Sasuke’s arm from around him and scoots out from under Sakura’s weight.

 

 _Nature calls._

 

 

The first thing the two genin notice is that the warm cushioned pillow between them is gone.   
  
Then it hits.   
  
Naruto is _gone._   
  
Sasuke bolts upright and immediately scuttles out from their hidey-hole to look around, Sakura close behind.   
  
They can’t call out and risk giving away their cover. He wouldn’t have left with the intention of going far without waking one of them, that was for sure. It was a strict rule to never opt out of a shift without having someone take your place. Naruto wouldn’t abandon them, he’s the most stringent of them all when it comes to following rules. 

  
He has the scroll, too.   


After ten or so minutes, they spring into defensive poses when nearby bushes shuffle and shake. Sakura breathes out a subtle sigh of relief at the sight of sunshine golden hair.   


“Naruto-kun! There you are! You worried us half to death, idiot! Where were you-”  


Sasuke’s eyes narrow when Naruto’s blank stare surveys over them, and a tiny smile creaks onto his lips. He reaches into his weapon pouch and pulls out both an Earth and Heaven scroll.   


“What- Naruto where did you get those?” Sakura asks, lightheartedly curious.

  
But they instantly know something is wrong. Despite being rule-abiding, Naruto rarely assists with mission objectives. Unless specifically asked, he tends to leave anything above a D rank to Sasuke and Sakura to figure out the plan of action. He helps, but usually just watches. He protects them from brutal hits, and occasionally growls at particularly unpleasant clients when they snark at them.   
  
The only time they’ve seen him interfere is when one of them is in real danger.   
  
He tends to watch Sasuke more, much to the Uchiha’s own humiliation. Naruto’s even snapped at Kakashi before, during one of the more unforgiving training sessions with the boy. It was the first and last time he’s ever turned against Kakashi with full intent since their bell test- and Sasuke was furious. Red-faced with anger, he had spent the next twenty minutes solid trying to knock the other boy's teeth out to prove himself. Whether Naruto got sloppy or eventually let him land a hit, they had violently tussled until Sakura begged their sensei to separate them.   


The fake-Naruto doesn’t answer her but instead holds out the scroll for them to step forward and take.  


Neither of them moves.  
  
“Orange, blue, white?” Sakura asks cautiously, despite her friendly tone.   
  
The fake Naruto grins, and both arm themselves with kunai, act broken.   
  
“Very sssmart of you, for gennin.” The body double grins until the skin splits at the intensity, ripping through scarred cheeks as his body seems to melt downward. A long, forked tongue rolls out from an open-mouthed smile aimed at Team seven standing in horror. A pungent smell of decay fills the air and settles like a smog at their feet.    
  
“Who are you? What did you to do Naruto?!” Sakura yells, paling from the sight of Naruto’s skin peeling off the now revealed man. He seems to grow in height when he steps from the puddle of melted body, a sheen of mucous covering him.

  
  
“Oh, I assure you I haven’t done anything him, merely...introduced myself..” He smiles pointedly.   
  
“Where _is_ he?” Sasuke asks sternly through grit teeth as he activates his Sharingan.   
  
The stranger chuckles.   
  
“I almost forgot, the Uchiha..what _lovely_ eyes..” He says dreamily, staring into the boy’s spinning gaze with an intensity he’d never had to match before. It left his arms covered in goosebumps as he refused every natural instinct telling them to run. It was clear by the man’s strange unwavering gaze that he knew Sasuke’s eyes would pose no threat with his current experience.   
  
“Sseee, I had originally planned to see my Prince again...It really had been _so long_ since my business partner had decided to take them for himself, but now...I see there is **_so_ ** much more work to be done.” He purrs, leering down at them as a thick pressure begins to weigh down on the air. They both appear to be trapped, frozen in a breath of air preventing them from doing more than tremble.   
  
_‘_ _Prince? What is a Prince be doing in a Chunin Exam?’_ They wondered, confused. 

The man’s body seems to stretch in an inhuman ghastly display of disjointed flesh, head and neck winding their way like a snake’s body through the air toward the dark haired boy. He stops when he’s so close they can both feel each other’s exhales on bare cheeks, refusing to look away from the threat.   
  
“Such powerful, dreaded eyes.” He cringes, slitted eyes wandering over the boy’s face.   
  
They’re both drawn out of the bubble of broken tension when Sakura gasps in pain. Sasuke looks over to see blood trailing from a self-inflicted incision on her palm, kunai facing inward. Her eyes hold a renewed sharpness of focus, and she wastes no time in throwing the weapon at the man’s head, forcing him to move away from Sasuke to dodge.   


“Sasuke-kun!”  
  
Sasuke’s brain doesn’t even register that it was _pain_ that had worked to snap them from the pressure until Haruno’s undamaged hand had slapped him right across the face.   


And _damn_ did that hurt a lot more than he thought it would. The skin of his face stings and he has no doubt he’s now decorated with a bright red handprint.   


His whole body twitches with his now regained mobility, muscles clenching. Sakura briefly shoots him a smile over her shoulder and his shock turns into a scowl. _What? Is he supposed to say thank you for slapping him?_  
  
The ground suddenly tremors, causing leaves to cascade down to the forest floor as the foundations shake. An earthquake? _No-_  
  
“Kuku, such interesting little ones you are.” He says, amused as he turns to look into the dense forest.   
  
A scream. A high pitch battle cry as Naruto- the _real_ Naruto, covered head to toe in boiling red chakra- barrels into the clearing straight for the snake man. Large claws of red extend from his navel, reaching forward to grab his prey.

  
  
“Mou, it’s not very nice to kill someone’s summons, Naruto-kun.” He says with a frown    
  
Gennin in mention only snarls savagely in reply as he chases after the man, who continues to mockingly slip from arm's length.   
  
“We have to help!” Sakura says, panic in her voice and looking ready to chase after the two, standing on the balls of her feet. 

Sasuke quickly grabs a firm grip on the wrist of her injured hand. “We can’t. He’s out of our league.”  
  
  
Her features strain. “But we can’t just-! Naruto-kun needs help-”   
  
  
“No, Sakura, _think._ Look at him, he’s was just toying with both of us, Naruto can’t even get close. To engage now would be getting in Naruto’s way of escape. We don’t stand a chance, he’s not Gennin. We need to get out of here, _now.”_ He says sternly, refusing to let go when she tries to tear her hand away from his bruising grasp.   
  
“We _can’t_ abandon him!” She pleads.   
  
“He’ll be _fine!”_ He demands with urgency. _Remembering crazed inhuman eyes- frayed hair and deformed limbs-_   
  
“He’s our _teammate!”_ She almost screams over Naruto’s inhuman voice, tears in her eyes.   
  
“He’s got a better chance of escape without needing to rescue us too!” He tries to reason, shoving down the part of him that agrees with Sakura, and replaying the moment back in Haku’s ice dome like a dreaded reminder.   
  
“But what if he _can’t_ escape, Sasuke?!”   


He audibly swallows the dread that tries to build at the possibility.   


“We go straight to the tower, we tell Kakashi-” He tries to reason, uncertainty making him waver.   


There’s a resounding **_boom,_ ** plumes of smoke forming as the dust rises from the ground.   
  
They don’t even get the chance to run before Sakura cries out in horror, eyes widening. He spins around to see their enemy pinning a partially transformed, and desperately struggling Naruto to the trunk of an ancient tree. He’s standing on the nose of the biggest summon either of them even knew existed. It was the width of the trees themselves and covered with dark purple scales that seem almost matt in the way they absorbed the sunlight.   


“Naruto!” Sakura’s yells.   


Red eyes dart open from his prison under Orochimaru’s hand. They can’t hear what he’s whispering, but they can see the amusement on his face as he notices Naruto’s yearning gaze down at the two Gennin.  
  
Sasuke feels like someone has wrapped wire around his heart when he looks back with alarmed spinning eyes, watching the tears beginning to pool. He’s never seen Naruto look so _sad,_ so _desperate,_ so _anything - We can’t help- there’s nothing-_  
  
The enemy follows the line of Naruto’s stare, landing a smirk at them, all sharp teeth and filthy maliciousness. The summon’s only visible green iris slides across its dark sclera, pinpointing them instantly like bugs under a telescope.   
  
And it _moves._  Too fast for something that impossibly large.  
  
If he didn’t have his Sharingan, he doubts he would’ve even noticed until it was too late, they would’ve been engulfed by the massive snake before they knew what was happening. He only has a small window of time to act, and knowing Sakura will never make it out of the way in time, he throws his entire weight into her thin body and knocks her to the ground. He braces himself to the impact of the giant reptilian before a flash of movement halts the movement in the corner of his eye.   
  
A body coated in moving red chakra throws itself in the way of the rapidly approaching summon, impressively halting its assault. Back to the snake’s nose, heels wedged into the soil at the force and sheer weight its lean arms are holding back.   
  
It’s clearly not human, no skin or distinct body figure, but the upright posture is. Its head is bowed, but slowly it looks upward at Sasuke to catch him in it’s glowing white eyes. Its mouth is just a jagged split, and it has large rabbit-like ears.   
  
They look through him with a burning familiarity.    


“Naruto…?” He asks, stunned and barely above a whisper.   


The beast gives a strained, pained yowl in reply. The sound pulls the wire in his chest taunt.   
  
The reptilian man cackles. “My, _my,_ you really _have_ grown attached, haven’t you, Little Prince? Then pleasse, do allow me to lend you some persssuasion, as a...parting gift.” He asks, despite there being no room for dispute or question. 

 

_'Little..Prince..?'_

 

The glowing red beast growls ferally, but is unable to move as he holds back the weight of the giant snake’s head. His forearms start to shake. Sasuke is thrown off by Sakura’s screech registering to his ears as fang-like teeth sink into the flesh of his shoulder.   
  
None of them are given time to think before Sasuke drops to the ground in pain, Sakura crawling over to him as he screams under Naruto’s bloodthirsty howls as Orochimaru retreats.   


Team Seven is left as a shattered mess as the forest quietens once more. Sasuke has long fainted from the extreme pain of the strange blotched mark of the man’s teeth, and the peculiar beast-like form of Naruto had tailed the enemies’ leave. Sakura can’t stop the tears of panic and violent tremble of her body from the terrified adrenaline running rampant through her veins. She checks Sasuke’s pulse, holding her breath to create any kind of silence in her mind, concentrating for the gentle beat of life.   
  
“Damnit Sasuke, c-come on- please, _please_ wake up.” She half pleads, feeling sick at the mix of fear and anger in her stomach as she drags his upper body to lean on her. She has done more training and built more muscle in the last few months than her entire life, but she’s still not strong enough to confidently carry Sasuke’s dense weight in her tired and shaken state. She doesn’t even know _where_ Naruto is, but she needs to find somewhere safe to put Sasuke before she leaves to look for their third teammate. An distraught part of her feels abanadoned, betrayed and helpless. She muffles an angry sob between her lips and strangles the dark and _mean_ part of her that hates herself for this. 

  
“Ouch!” She hisses, almost dropping Sasuke’s limp form as a sharp pain shoots up her leg. She looks down to see a paper thin gash down her shin, the end of a flower-like thistle still embedded.   
  
  
“Shit,” She grumbles, gently removing the spine from her skin. It hurts significantly more than something so small should, and even as she finishes removing the weed does she notice angry red bumps forming around her leg- they itch like a _bitch._   
  
By the time she makes it back to their hollow tree shelter, her entire leg is numb, and she’s has begun to worry about being in some serious trouble. She practically falls into the nest of hard soil with a quiet “Oof-” as Sasuke’s dead weight topples her over.   
  
For the next couple of hours, her leg has gone from itchy to covered to the thigh in aggressive welts. Purple lines branch from the initial wound, now swollen and oozing clear fluid. She can hardly believe that tiny plant could cause such an uncomfortable position. It was a pain the ass, and the _last_ thing that she possibly needs to deal with right now. She can tell by the way Sasuke’s pants grow rough that they’re both dehydrated, and neither able to move. He seems to be struggling with a fever, sweat dripping from his brow and hairline drenched.   
_  
_

_‘This has to be the worst way to die. They won’t even know to look for us until the exam is over, and it’s only the second day in.’_

  
  
She drifts in and out of consciousness several times. Still no signs of Naruto.   
  
When the sunset casts a mockingly warm hue to the chilling forest, she starts to wonder if either of them will survive the night.   
  
_“-in here!”_   
  
Blurred bodies are moving around them. She tries to slide a kunai from her pouch, but instead finds a forced groan scratching from the rasp of her throat. “Ghnn..”

Her head feels like it’s filled with knotted cotton.   
  
“Shhh..” Someone replies, sounding too close as they yank her head upward to the lip of a water gourd. She wastes no time in quenching her thirst, paying no mind to the painful twinge of her neck at their actions.  

  
“Idiot Leaf-nin, honestly.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> sorry if it's all a little confusing. I wanted to jump right into the action of the exam. Orochimaru's a sly dude whose role has changed significantly from canon. Can you guess what it might be?


	19. Move

Kakashi never considered social interaction to be one of his foremost assets as an individual. It’s nothing new, his first friend was simply some kid he spent the first seven months kicking in the shins. At the time, he was still a young boy, attached to his father’s side whenever possible and bathing in praise of the academy. Untouched by the horrors his future held.

 

“Tou-san, why does that boy stay in the academy? He can’t use chakra.” He had asked, his tone flat, as he absently swirls the last few udon noodles around his bowl.

 

His Father briefly looked up from his own bowl to study his son, a single eyebrow raised in question. “At all?”

Young Kakashi stared back unblinkingly, confirming the hanging suspicion. The older man cleared his throat, sighing as he adjusted himself on his seat.

 

“Chakra is not all that makes a Ninja, Kakashi.” He replied, making his son frown as he slumped back in his chair.

 

“He’s got the lowest scores. He can’t pass the exam requirements. What’s the point?”

 

“Sometimes it’s not about winning. Having a basic shinobi education can help protect those you hold dear.”

 

At the time, Kakashi didn’t understand what his Father had meant when he’d said that. As it turns out, Gai was an orphan that didn’t have anyone dear. He was training to be the best and prove himself- so as far as Kakashi was concerned, his Father was wrong and he didn’t really think about it beyond that point.

Gai and himself had patchworked themselves an awkward and turbulent mash of friendship and rivalry over the years, all having begun with a simple;

 

“You should give up.” With pubescent voices and matchbox-sized views on the world.

 

It was always hard work versus skill, and despite the annoyances of having the over-enthusiastic, optimist in his face every second day- he’s grateful for Gai in his life. When it was all too hard, when not even Iruka could soothe the ache of depression from his bones, Gai was always there. An overconfident, ill-timed grin on his stupid face, challenging Kakashi to a bruising match of brutes to distract him with a pain he could actually see.  

 

Gai was his closest friend.

 

Which is probably why he fully expected Gai to see it coming when they both got back to the staff area, and he made a beeline for the man.

 

“Threatening Gennin isn’t a good look for you, Gai.”

The man clad in green drops like dead weight, a loud bang of his knees to hardwood echoing throughout the room.

 

“Accept my deepest apologies for my student’s behaviour, Kakashi, my rival! Lee understands he was at fault for wrongly attacking your team!” He exclaims.

But the flame under the boiling pot of his anger doesn’t settle.

 

“Lee’s business with challenging Sasuke isn’t my problem. I’m talking about _Naruto.”_

 

A silence rings as everyone’s attention draws close.

“Hatake, he was just-” Kurenai tries to interrupt, but Kakashi is having none of the possible greater good.

 

“Threatening a member of my team.”

 

“Be reasonable! He could’ve killed Lee!” She rebukes.

 

“He wouldn’t have.” He says stubbornly.

 

“You don’t know that, Hatake,” Asuma says lowly, moving to blow out a lungful of his cigarette as a solemn look passes over his eyes.

 

“I do. Naruto’s intentions are under the Hokage’s orders. He is unable to decommission an ally Leaf-Nin unless they come at Sasuke with the intent to kill.” Kakashi bites as a reply.

 

“You can’t blame him for being over-cautious, Hatake. No one has seen Naruto since his birth.” - _We all thought he was dead, and you did too._ Being left unsaid by the Genjutsu master.

He can’t blame them, because he supposes he’s no better. No amount of personal bias can change the fact Naruto tried to kill him in the bell test, that he did kill a missing-nin. He shouldn’t be allowed to expect them to treat Naruto like an ordinary student when he doesn’t either. These are Ninja he’s talking to, it’s their job to be overcautious, and he knows this, he knows, but-

 

“He’s my student now. Any of you, or your students have something to sort with my team, you come to me.” He exerts a small amount of killing intent to ensure no one in the group of Leaf-Nin has any doubts about his seriousness. No one has seen him this serious since his time in ANBU, and Gai looks up from the floor with a shine in his eye.

 

“Why, my eternal rival, what a beautiful show of care for your Team! I am truly inspired by your show of passion!” His oversized gleaming smile swiftly returns, and it helps to calm the room, but Kakashi can feel his jaw clench further. With a reluctant heave of willpower, he realises that Gai is entirely right.

He does care for his team. Immensely, and with it, comes the hand-in-hand with a wave of anxiety.

 

Because he always loses what he cares for.

 

* * *

 

They aren’t allowed to see their teams before the second test in the Forest of Death, but they all stand in the surveillance room as cameras catch the last moments of the Genin before Anko gives the call to disappear into the abyss of trees.

He has no doubt he is more scared than they are. He has been in that forest, and he knows it still proves a challenge for most Chunin and even some Jounin. There is a reason it borders their village, being a highly effective method of keeping things out. The nature is in its own evolutionary league, the wildlife insanely large, and even more so deadly. Naruto would probably adapt the best, having seen the boy’s natural ability to merge into the flora of the Leaf village, but it only distracts from the fact he was raised in a compound. He could protect the other two from other Nin just fine, but what about the forest? Naruto would have never treated wounds before, never had to deal with the effects of poisons and toxins either. It would be as simple as what to eat, and what not to, that could be the end of everything. He’s not sure how much Sasuke and Sakura were taught in the academy, but he knows it probably wasn’t enough to get out of The Forest of Death completely unscathed.

 

_What the hell has he been doing? He should’ve seen this coming. Should’ve taught them more, better._

 

He doesn’t sleep that night. Iruka tries to stay up with him on the couch they bought for the trio, but dozes off soon after 3am, neatly coddled into his side and tea cold on the side table. He selfishly doesn’t move the brunette back to their bed and allows himself to soak in the warmth of the man pressed against his side, ignoring the growth of cricks for the morning. His keen sense of smell can still identify their scents on the couch, now a frequent resting place of all three kids after particularly rough training sessions. It folds back into a double sized bed, and barely fits their living room, but still somehow feels like it belongs.

The next day, the supervising Leaf teams are thrown into chaos. The Kyuubi’s chakra swarms over the area in an explosion that makes the incident at the Wave look like a minor hiccup. They need to immediately access whether the situation requires intervention and whether the exams need to be cancelled.

The level of the threat is immediately rated as severe, and scouts are sent out to pinpoint the location of all risks and loose Genin that could be in the vicinity. Anko returns with cold sweat slicked across her brow, out of breath as she angrily claims that Orochimaru was back in the Leaf. The news of her previous mentor back in the Leaf, infiltrating Chunin exams of all places- shakes her the most. Memories of being taken in by a maniac who poisoned not only her body, but her mind for years on end. Festering within her in the most despicable form of love her barely adolescent soul could comprehend. She’d never admit aloud that cruellest thing he had done to her was when he gave her hope and someone to be loved by.

The other village officials are furious by the exclamation of Orochimaru’s interference, and demand that the exams must continue, reprimanding the Leaf for their carelessness for allowing a famed Sanin to infiltrate the exams.

Unable to explain to them that it was the Nine-Tailed Beast that posed more of a threat than his oldest student, the Saidaime had bent under the pressure of the council and with sad, hollow eyes, forbid Kakashi from entering the forest. They couldn’t risk the outbreak of fear and security that revealing their hidden Jinchūriki to the elemental nations would pose.

 

“Your personal attachment with the boy may hinder your judgement, Hatake.” He had reasoned with Hatake, knowing the man would understand the words beneath.

 

_‘You may not be able to kill Naruto if we need you to.’_

 

Kakashi knows he’s right, hates that he is right. He locks the monster of his anger and desperation away once more, and throws a blanket over the cage as he storms out of the Hokage’s office. His mind is trapped in a loop of Naruto’s infant cries held against the chest of his memories, and he’s not sure how long his own beast will be held. He knows Anko will be one of the Nin to be sent out, and despite the fact they’ve never gotten along, seeks her out like a hound on a hunt.

 

“Thought I’d see you sometime soon, you mutt.” She narrows her honey shaded eyes, surveying him from the entranceway of her office.

 

“Saves me having to explain why then.” He replies.

 

“I’m under confidential orders to eliminate any threats and assess damage and intent of Orochimaru’s interference. Sorry, can’t help.” She smirks, casually flinging the vague details of her apparent confidential orders over her shoulder.

 

“Naruto’s not stable, but he doesn’t deserve to die, he doesn’t know any better.” Kakashi tries to reason aloud.

 

“I was raised by a psychopath in a lab for most of my childhood, Kakashi. I know what’s it’s like to not know any better.” Anko replies idly with a wave of her hand, as if trying to physically brush off his seriousness.

 

It’s not a promise, but it is reassurance. He can feel his shoulders visibly slump with a slow intake of breath. His moment of relief isn’t given long to settle before Anko speaks again.

 

“It’s not widely known… But Orochimaru was obsessed with the existence of Demons. He’d speak like there wasn’t just the Bijuu, under the impression they lived amongst us, like animals, spirits or...people. He used to say that long ago, some demons gave their abilities to man. I thought he was just insane, but then...he worked out how to bind one to a host, mind you, it took a couple hundred tries.”

Kakashi listens intently, uncaring for her unexplained motives for telling him all this, but listening intently for the purpose of her words.

 

“Do you know what it’s like, Wolf? To have two entities in the same body?” She cranes her head towards him, neck forced in a contortion beyond its natural limits as the light catches the retreat of a transparent glistening membrane over her now slitted orange orbs.  

He stays strangely calm, meeting her challenging gaze dead on as she smiles sharply, contented with his reaction, or lack thereof. His attention slips down to his hand, remembering how soft Naruto’s unkempt hair had felt carded between his fingers. The peacefulness of individual strands combed with winds that made grasses impersonate the waves of the sea. All part of an existence that could level their village.

 

“I can’t say...but I think Naruto might.”

 

* * *

 

“Why the hell do we need to babysit these idiots again?” Kankuro whines for the fourth time that day, groaning deeply as he flicks water from a rag that had seen better days.

 

“Because Gaara _said_ so.”

 

“You’re seriously not weirded out by this whole shit-show? First, there’s this big bang, then Gaara insists we go towards the big, massive, explosion-” He emphasises with a dramatic throw of his hands in the air above his head.

 

“It had cleared by the time we got close, you overdramatic.” His Sister replied tiredly.

 

“-Then some the freaky Leaf Nin that had Gaara looking like he was ready to piss himself shows up-”

 

 _“Shhh!_ What if he hears you? Idiot!” Temari glares at him before quickly letting her focus drop back down to the pink head of hair in her lap, idly flopping over the damp cloth on her forehead.

 

“-And _growls_ at us some weird monster language, and then leaves. How did Gaara even know what he was saying? And why the hell was he so insistent on wasting a whole night trying to find two dying Leaf Nin in a ditch? For all we know, blondie did it to his own teammates, why the hell do we have to play bloody wet nurse?”

 

“For the last time, I don’t know. And if you’re quite done, it’s your turn to play babysitter.” She lifts the girl’s head upward, and ungracefully places her mess of hair down to the ground- uncaring to move the sweat-slicked strands from her lips and forehead as Temari moves her legs away.

 

“Temari, Kankuro,” Gaara announces, entering the clearing as he skillfully tosses his brother a full gourd of water. He catches it with ease, and makes a note of the fox curled in the crook of the redhead's arm.

 

“Fox for dinner tonight?” He queries, shrinking back instantly at that deadly look he receives as reply.

 

“No.” Gaara replies strictly.

 

He cautiously slides the fox down from his arms, kneeling slightly as if scared he was moving too fast. The animal pays his hesitation no mind, quickly scampering over to the two unconscious Leaf Nin laying side by side. It sniffs Sakura face, and licks the beads of perspiration from her brow. It’s analysing, intelligent gaze follows the angry purple lines painted down her body from her leg, unusually red and flushed in irritation. Moving it’s way to Sasuke, it nuzzles into Sasuke’s unresponsive fingers, and curls it’s silky orange body under the limp hand.   

Neither of the sand siblings dares ask what persuaded their younger brother to become overprotective of the unusual creature, but the recent string of odd behaviour had left them silently perplexed and on edge since entering the Leaf. Despite the fact communication was never a shining quality any of the family members had grasped, the turn of events was unusual even for them. This was the same merciless boy that had killed stray animals, and even people, for merely looking at him in a way he didn’t like. There seemed to be a wariness that surrounded Gaara in way the two siblings had never seen before.

They made a fire when the sky descended into iridescent rosy tones, confident they were able to defend from any threats that may show themselves. They were not practised in rainforest environments, but it seemed that the Sand naturally had an advantage in survival techniques. Having grown up in a village surrounded by an unforgiving, low visibility desert, all Ninja were taught early how to best cope with the extreme temperatures, lack of resources, traps, landmines and shifting ground. They didn’t have much wildlife; however, the limited ecosystem meant that everything had a defence of deadly variation. Snake toxins that could kill in seconds, insects that ate flesh, plants and flowers that consisted of rows of stinging thistles that could paralyse limbs and leave you to die of dehydration.  

 

Poisonous wasps were a lot harder to avoid when they were quarter of an inch long and flying in a sandstorm.

 

Some oversized kitties, giant house flies and moving vines were the least of their problems.

 

“Hnng..” Sakura groans, face scrunching up in pain before her eyes shot open to the sound of flames crackling.

She scrambles to a sitting position, wincing when her leg is jolted by the movement. They make no move to calm her.

 

“What are you doing here? Why- We don’t have anything-” She starts to panic, staring at them as the vulnerability of her situation sinks in, scooting back in the soil to create some distance.

 

“We’re not after your scrolls, idiot girl.” Temari snorts, turning back to the fire.

 

“Then why-” She says, spinning her head around to spot Sasuke’s unmoving form. All thoughts of their intentions were immediately pushed aside by her worry for her teammate, who was on the edge of death last time she was conscious. “Sasuke-kun!” She exclaims, relief clear in her voice as attempts to hobble her way over to him. “What did you do to him?”

 

“Saved your sorry asses, and _you’re welcome_ , by the way.” The boy defends sarcastically, offended by her accusing tone.

She runs her shaking fingers over the pulse at Sasuke’s wrist, digits hovering over his skin for a moment longer than needed. “Why is he so cold..?” She asks, voice barely above a whisper as her eyes begin to sting with tears she refuses to set free.

They pretend they don’t hear her sniffle and don’t grace her with a reply.

A pointed black nose pokes out from Sasuke’s other side, streamline body tucked in so close it was almost buried under him. Her eyebrows raise slightly, leaning further over the boy to look. “Hey there,” she coos, thankful for the distraction of Sasuke’s condition and her bubbling self-pity. Two wide ears perk at her voice, the small fox not bothering to sniff her offered hand as it crawls over the unconscious cold body between them.

She knows better than to pat a wild animal, and has quite enough of innocent looking deadly shit in this forest to try and reach out. “Where’s Naruto-Uh, my other teammate? Has he come back yet?” She asks, loud enough the Sand Nin can hear her clearly. “And uh, thank you for saving us, but um.. _Why..?”_ She clears her throat awkwardly, squinting at them as is the answer could be discovered under enough scrutiny.

 

“We don’t know.” The blonde girl replies, frowning with her own honesty as her gaze shyly flickers across to her red-haired brother, who paid the conversation no mind despite having knowingly orchestrated their actions.

Eventually, Sakura reluctantly joins them by the fire, moving Sasuke to cushion his head on her folded legs and warm his eerily cold body. Even in the low light, she can see some colour has returned his skin and she allows herself to be filled with immense thankfulness. The sweaty, cold chills of her own haven’t settled, but she no longer feels like her limbs are made of lead, or like she’s going to upheave her innards- and that _alone_ is a huge relief. The unusual fox refuses to leave them, and they sit and allow darkness to pass with an unsaid treaty formed between them, until of course, they were rudely interrupted by Otogakure-Nin. Three Genin dropping into formation around them before dawn had the chance to show it’s rejuvenated self.

 

“How convenient you beat us to it, now, give us the Uchiha.” They confidently demand, surveying the tenseness in the Sand trio with suspicion. A jolt of adrenaline shoots Sakura to her feet, the implied betrayal sending her down the freeway of panic as her disadvantage becomes all too much.  

The Sand-Nin don’t correct her, and only tense when the new Genin begins to close in on them.

 

“Gaara, it will get back to him, we can’t-” Temari hisses under her breath, side-eyeing her younger brother who has yet to uncork his gourd of sand. He sends a quick glance at the fox, now agitated, rearing back on itself with hackles raised and fur on end. It doesn’t move from the Uchiha’s side, and it’s wide eyes follow Gaara’s attention.

 

“We have done what has been asked of us. We shall be departing now.” He says calmly, uncaring for the disabled Leaf duo. His siblings nod stiffly, and slowly follow the youngest member as he turns his back to the single-sided battle about to commence.

Sakura only watches them go briefly in horror before she’s forced to face the threat in front of her, a lump in her throat. “What the hell did we do to you? Leave Sasuke-kun alone!” She shouts, tears sprouting quickly from her eyes as the overwhelming stress of being continuously hunted violently shoves her to her limit. She stands in front of her down teammate with possibly her sloppiest taijutsu defence she has ever held, her hope for herself weighing heavily on her shoulders.

The poison working its way out of her bloodstream must’ve gone to head, because the humiliating capture merges into a painful blur as she finds herself staring over at Sasuke’s lifeless body through tears as her head is roughly yanked back by her hair. The poor fox had been brutally kicked across the field after it had tried biting at one of the members reaching for Sasuke.

But the second Zaku’s armoured finger touches him, as if sensing the threat, the Uchiha’s body unleashes a wave of power, so dense you could see the purple emanating from him with the naked eye. The unsuspecting nin is thrown backward as Sasuke’s eyes jolt open, and his body moves faster than what should be remotely possible for his previous state. Sakura feels her breath hitch, caught between relief and terror as watches Sasuke’s posture slump abnormally, his lips hiking back into a manic grin.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke has never felt so powerful before. In his short-lived, painful existence, never has everything seemed so impossibly easy. Shot up with adrenaline, he gave in willingly to the singing melody in his veins, coaxing him to breathe faster and experimentally flex his fingers, trembling with excitement and power. He could feel his pores open as his skin transforms into a breathable lifeform of its own, crawling and jumping over his muscles with the slightest air change. There was a building glow of heat behind his eyes, a feeling of _belonging,_ like finally settling in front of a furnace after surviving days out in the cold.  He pays the strange markings on his skin no mind, alive as they move like free flames over him.

He immediately senses three unknown signatures around him, and he begins to feel jittery as a surge of power comes to his calling, rising to the surface as he plans their demise. He can’t remember what was going on last time he was awake, doesn’t know what’s going on right now- but he’s eerily okay with the whole situation. Bloated with his overconfidence, he feels like he can handle whatever this is- can do more than _handle-_ he _can-_

 

Suddenly, as if someone had aggressively yanked a slip lead around his neck, his swirling Sharingan quickly locks onto the source demanding his attention. He watches with enthusiastic interest as the form of his previously MIA teammate appears, signature swirling and folding as the shape expands in a way Sasuke’s never felt before. There’s something about Naruto he’s never noticed before, and the damned creature is too bright, too greedy and overwhelming as it draws his focus to itself.

The boy in front of him seems nowhere near as pleased as Sasuke feels. His head lolls lazily to the side, a cocky smile infiltrating his features as a tingly warmth fills him.

 

 _“Hello,_ Naruto.”

Red eyes match his own in answer. The sharp coldness of the Sharingan entraps the swarming warmth of Naruto’s burning irises and bathes in the energising rising heat like a reptile in the sun.

He wants them to hurt. He wants to taste how their pain feels and drink their pleading screams. But he can’t see anything with Naruto in front of him so close their foreheads could touch, blocking his view of the far weaker targets in the area.

 

_**“Move.”** _

 

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know it's been a while, and I didn't progress as much as I had hoped for this chapter - but next time we have the exams Part 2!
> 
> Tell me what you think and who you hope to face who!
> 
> Oh, I also have a **Twitter!**  
>  @maelstromprince


End file.
